Take Me to Church
by Artemis' hunters
Summary: Josh promised Kori it would be the winter break they would never forget, and they never will. That night set events in motion that would not only test their friendship, but their will to survive. What are you willing to do to save the ones you love? Josh/OC (established). T-M.
1. Chapter 1

**January, two weeks before the accident**

It was official, Kori had no idea what in the hell she was doing. She had been sitting there for the past twenty minutes tapping her eraser restlessly against her exam paper. Started out strong, but sadly she burned out halfway through. Why of all days did her brain pick this one to completely blank out?

She lent back in her chair and glanced over her answers. The red-head couldn't stop the sigh of annoyance when she saw her two friends, Emily and Sam, stand up from their seats and walk to turn their papers in. Half the class was already gone and Kori was positive she would be the last to leave, again.

When her friends passed her Emily gave her a teasing wink, no doubt mocking the fact that Kori didn't know the material as well as she should had. Sam on the other hand gave her a reassuring smile.

After about thirty minutes her patience with the whole thing had just ran out. Kori went through the exam and quickly double checked her answers and filled in C for the ones she had missed. She turned in her exam and made her way out the door into freedom, well at least until February.

"Finally!" Emily said loudly as Kori came into view. "We thought you'd be in there until lunch."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Em." Kori stuck her tongue out at the Asian. Kori had gotten use to Emily's snarky attitude years ago. She accepted the fact that Em was an acquired taste; bitchy and mean on the outside, bitchy and slightly sweet on the inside.

"I'm sure you did fine, Kori," Sam reassured her.

"She's right. Besides I'm sure I didn't do too hot either. It's not the end of the world," The bubbly voice belonging to Jessica said.

Kori squinted her amber eyes at the blonde. "Not helping, Jess."

At that moment the guys and twins approached them. Kori's eyes immediately landed on Josh Washington. Her bestfriend's older brother, and Kori's boyfriend of three years. Kori marched over and dramatically fell onto Josh wrapping her arms around him with a loud groan. Josh laughed at his girlfriend's antics as he looked to Sam for an explanation.

"She doesn't think she passed the final." Sam explained.

Beth sighed from behind Josh. "Come on, sis. You did fine, you always do. Besides you can't be stressed! We leave for the lodge in two weeks." Even before Kori started dating Josh, Beth has called her 'sis'. Kori would roll her eyes and blush when Beth explained that she was trying to get use to it for when Kori and Josh got married.

"Come on, babe. Show me that beautiful smile." Josh told her. Kori looked up at him and gave him a half-smile. "That's my girl."

"You two are so cute that its morbidly disgusting," Chris laughed. "I would happily gouge my eyes out right now."

"Chris! Now that is disgusting," Sam's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"What's the point? You're half blind anyway." Kori shot back at him.

"At least I got my girl, Cochise." Josh smirked at the blonde. Chris looked away, a small amount of blush rising on his neck, already knowing what Josh was hinting at. As the others turned and started their own conversations, "Bro, when you gonna make a move on Ash?".

"He's got a point, Chrissy. If you don't make a move your going to end up a old-catman and that is not attractive. You two are together everyday, hop to it before someone else does." Kori told him brushed in wavy hair away from her face.

Speaking of Ashley, Kori hadn't seen her all day. Kori skimmed through their group trying to pinpoint her fellow red-head. Even though she didn't see Ashley she did catch sight of a very obvious Hannah flirting with Mike.

Hannah was Beth's twin sister, yet the two couldn't be more different. Beth was outgoing and sassy, Hannah was introverted and a little awkward. Hannah has had a crush on Mike for years now, and when Kori says years, she means it. However, Mike was off limits as he has been dating Emily for months now. Kori looked between Mike and Emily. She loved them both as friends, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Mike was class president and has had more girlfriends than he has had dinners. He even tried to get with Kori before Josh told him to lay off.

When Ashley and Matt finally joined the group Josh hopped up onto the bed of Mike's truck.

"Alright, alright!" Josh yelled out getting everyone's attention. "Now that we are free from this institution of child slavery we can officially began the best winter break yet! Pornstars, are you with me?" Josh yelled out.

The group cheered in agreement, laughing along. Josh offered Kori his hand and pulled her up onto the truck bed with him. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. She couldn't wait to be back at Blackwood lodge. She knew it would be the vacation of a lifetime, something they would never forget.

* * *

 **So I just finished Until Dawn for the final time and I am in love with it. This idea was very on a whim so lets see where it goes! My OC, Kori Ward, does have a established relationship with Josh already and I will add in backstory, especially with things that you would find in the game like Sam's halloween party and senior prom, so be ready for some flashbacks. I chose not to start the story off with the game because I want to establish Kori into the group and give the characters depth that expands past the parts you see in the game, so there will be many moments of flashbacks and extra scenes. Things will change! I felt so bad for Josh in the end and I want him to be happy.**

 **Also there will be chapters between the year gap, following the aftermath, and specific stuff that happened in between timelines dealing with cannon characters. Please Review so I know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**February** **, the night of the accident**

Kori hated winter.

Sure, she liked the snow and hot chocolate, but with those things came the cold and wet. Two things she strived to avoid. Not only was it terrible for her skin, but it made the likelihood of an asthma attack jump tenfold. Something Kori wasn't keen on experiencing again.

It didn't help that it had rained the night before. Now, on top of it being freezing it was also slick. At that moment Kori regretted her choice to wear her favorite boots. Feeling herself begin to loose balance, Kori clung to Hannah's arm.

They were finally back. Blackwood Lodge. If Kori had to spend her winter anywhere it would be here. The first time she had been on the mountain was for her and Josh's one year anniversary. After that day it had become a tradition among the group. Both to celebrate their friendship and because Josh liked bringing Kori to the lodge. As much as she hated the cold, she would bare it as long as it made Josh happy.

The girls followed the snowy path up to the lodge. The others hadn't arrived yet and Josh went ahead of them to check everything out.

"Oh, it feels so good to be back." Beth sighed. "This is going to be great."

"Yeah," Hannah agreed, she paused and looked over to Kori, "Did Mike ever message you back? Do you know if he's close?"

Kori bit her lip. For the longest time she had ignored Hannah's obsession with Mike because at first it was easy to ignore. It was a simple childhood crush at first. Mike would come over to hang out with Josh and Hannah would find little excuses to hang out with them. Kori, Beth, and Sam slowly watched her little crush grow into a full blown obsession. Kori knew things had gotten out of hand when she started finding ripped up compatibility tests and pictures of Mike that Hannah had taken, clearly without him knowing.

Kori reluctantly told her, "Um, he said him and Emily were close. Em said she would text me when they were at the cable car."

"Did Mike, ask about me? I mean, I messaged him before we left, but he hasn't responded." Hannah's pale face began to turn a little pink.

Beth stopped in her tracks slightly ahead of them. She whipped around to face the two. "Hannah, you have to stop this."

"Stop what, Beth?" Hannah questioned.

"Stop following Mike around like sun shines out of his ass." Beth shot at her.

Kori knew Beth has had enough. She couldn't count the times Beth had threatened to rip Mike a new one for causing Hannah so much pain. Hannah may be the older twin, but Beth was the wiser. She knew Mike wasn't interested in Hannah, they both did. They only wished that Mike would make that clear so Hannah would stop walking on glass for him.

Kori could feel Hannah begin to shake. Whether it was from the cold or something else, she wasn't sure. Kori wrapped her arms around the younger girl and rubbed her arms gently. "She's right, Han. A harsh way of putting it, but she's right. If Mike hasn't seen by now what a great person you are then that is his loss. Plus, he is with Em. Em, who is our friend. You shouldn't have to stoop to the level of trying to break them up."

"Yeah, Mike is an ass." Beth walked over and hugged a stiff Hannah. "What do you say when we get home I introduce you to that cute guy in our calculus class? He is always staring at you during Dr. Wood's lectures."

Hannah pushed Beth off of her. "Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. If you two can't even pretend to understand me then maybe its best if you both leave me alone for tonight." Hannah moved past them and began jogging to the lodge.

"Hannah!" Beth yelled after her sister.

"We should give her time to cool off. Get Sam to talk to her." Kori suggested.

Sam would be able to handle this better than them. She was the sensible one, mothering, if anyone could talk to sense into Hannah it would be her.

"I'm her sister. She should at least listen to what I have to say."

Kori shrugged, carefully walking over to Beth. "She is in love, or thinks she is anyway. She can't go on like this forever." Kori linked her arm through Beth's, steadying herself on the slippery path.

"I hope your right." Beth told her, leading the way to the lodge.

Suddenly, Kori felt a chill run down her back. She felt it, that unnatural feeling of knowing when someone is watching you. Her head shot up and took in the forest around them, causing Beth the jump.

"Hey, sis. What's wrong?" Beth asked, following Kori's gaze into the forest around them.

No sooner than Beth had asked a rusting began in the bushes. Kori held her breath in anticipation as Beth slowly began to pull away from the bush. Snow crunched under their feet as they slowly moved backwards. "Is it a wolf?" Beth asked quietly.

Before Kori could answer a small ball of fluff barreled out from the bush; a squirrel. "Well, that is the smallest wolf I've ever seen in my life." Kori laughed. "You should have seen your face, Beth!"

Beth glared at Kori, but it's intensity was marred by the smile that was beginning to form. "Please, you freaked out first." Beth pushed lightly at Kori's shoulder, careful not to put her friend off balance anymore than she actually was.

"Fine, you're right." Kori admitted. She scratched awkwardly at the back of her head, "Sorry about that. Something about being on a secluded moutain top with only one way down makes me a little paranoid."

Beth smiled offering her hand out to Kori, "If the terror of squirrels is the worst thing we have to worry about, I think we will be fine." Beth laughed.

Kori was relieved when the lodge came into the view. She couldn't wait to get inside and sit by the fire. The duo made there way up the stairs to the front door. When Beth opened the door a rush of warm air came over them. The sound of a door slamming upstairs signaled Hannah clearly still didn't want to speak to them.

"So... I'll get the booze, you get my brother?"

Kori nodded, already starting for the stairs. "Josh! Babe, you up there?" She called. When she didn't get a response she continued up the stairs making the turn toward Josh's bedroom.

She gently opened the door and stepped inside. Josh had been there, but he wasn't now. Kori's bag had been laid out on the bed next to his. Kori waltzed over to the bedside table and noticed his phone was there.

"Alright, where did you go?" Kori asked herself. "Hey, Beth is Josh with you?"

"Nope, check the basement." Beth replied.

Kori groaned and descended back down toward the basement. She wasn't the biggest fan of the lodge's basement. It was were Mr. Washington kept all of his old movie props, many of them having been used for a prank or two in the past. Her heels clicked against the concrete floors as she went deeper into the basement. Flipping on the light switch, there was still no sign of Josh.

"Josh, come on! Everyone is about to be here." Still no response. Footsteps and rattling sounded from the back of the room. "Josh, I swear if you try anything you are sleeping alone tonight." She threatened. It may not have been the most truthful threat, but hopefully it would get his attention.

She walked down the long hallway to the back of the basement. She reached for the doorknob and took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever Josh had planned behind this door. She knew her boyfriend all too well. He couldn't resist the chance to give someone a good scare.

"Looking for me."

Kori screamed in surprise, "Josh!" She turned around slowly to look at him, but the sight only made her scream again. "You asshat! Where did you find that ugly thing?"

It was Josh, that much was obvious, but the mask he was wearing was insane. It was completely white with the basic outline of the face, except for the portion of the mouth missing to show it's teeth. She could barely see Josh's eyes through the dark shattered cutout.

"It was suppose to be a prop from a serial killer movie dad was working on. The studio dropped it before they could start filming, so he kept the mask. Pretty rad, right?" Josh laughed, making no move to remove the terrifying object from his face.

"Why? That thing is terrifying."

"I know right. I was thinking you should lead the others down here when they arrive."

Kori thought about it for a moment. She shook her head. As much as she would love to see the others' reactions she was more annoyed than anything right now.

"Take that thing off, Josh. I don't want to see it." Kori pushed passed him. She was stopped when Josh wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"Red, don't be like that. Come on, give me a kiss." He joked leaning in still with the mask on.

She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to give into him. She wouldn't lie, she knew Josh was behind the mask, but the damn thing was creepy all the same. "Josh, I can't and won't kiss you with that thing on your face."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. He reached up and removed the mask reveling his face. "Better?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips and stepping closer to her until he had her pinned between him and the wall. Her previous anger already subsided she wrapped her arms around his neck. Josh could be a serious pain in the ass sometimes, but she could never stay mad at him.

"Much." Kori smiled.

Their kiss started out slow and sensual. The feel of Josh's lips sent of current of warmth through her. She began to loose herself to the taste of peppermint. Josh pulled away first, lowering his head to kiss at her neck. Kori moaned as he found the spot at the hallow of her neck.

"Josh! Kori! You two better not be having sex in the basement. Everyone is coming up." Beth's voice rang through the basement.

The couple groaned in annoyance. "Little sister, right on cue." Josh muttered, staring down at Kori. "You know we could stay here. Let them fend for themselves."

Kori shook head, laughing, "That would be rude. Lets go play nice and socialize. I will make it up to you later, but only if you leave that mask in here."

* * *

"Never have I ever; smoked pot." Ashley said. The group shook their heads, but took the shot anyway.

"Weak!" Mike called out. "Alright, my turn. Never have I ever; had sex in the back of a car," Mike's eyes landed on Josh and Kori with a smirk. His silent amusement turning into a laugh when Kori flipped him off. Kori, Josh, and Emily all took a shot.

"TMI! There are somethings I never need to know about my brother and that was one of them." Beth covered her face with a pillow.

Everyone laughed at her expense. So far the most sober of the group were Sam and Hannah. After several rounds of 'never have I ever' and 'most likely' the others were fairly buzzed, and tensions were beginning to rise. Despite her earlier talk with Kori and Beth, Hannah had been trying all night to get Mike's attention and the more drunk Mike got the more he went along with it. Emily sat at Mike's side her arms crossed. She had barely taking her eyes off Hannah the entire night. Jessica was practically jumping up and down, her eyes darting between Emily and Hannah, ready to back Emily up if she chose to pounce.

Sam noticed this too, "Alright, I think that is enough of that. We should play something else."

"No, hold on. I've got one." Emily stopped her. Reaching across the table Emily grabbed for the tequila bottle on the table and filling only her and Hannah's glasses. "Never have I ever wanted to have sex with Mike."

The room went dead silent. Kori had begged Emily earlier to not start anything tonight, for everyone's sake. But in natural Emily fashion, she did as she pleased. Emily stared Hannah down from across the room, daring the younger girl to take the shot.

"Talk about awkward silences, am I right?" Chris tried breaking the tension.

No one moved for a long moment. Hannah just sat there, looking down at the shot Emily had poured for her. No doubt, wondering if she should take the bait or not. Things got even more interesting when Jessica reached across the table and grabbed for the bottle. She poured her some and quickly drank it down. Emily looked taken back, watching as her bestfriend just admitted to wanting to sleep with her boyfriend.

"Just being honest. You know I would never do that to you, Em. You're my girl." Jessica defended herself looking Emily in the eyes. "Honesty is what this game is about." Jessica said loudly, a smile plastered on her face directed toward Hannah.

Kori felt Josh stand up beside her. Just as he was about to intervene, Hannah took the shot. Emily scoffed at her, standing up she left the room, Jessica skipping behind her. The group slowly began to get up and leave the room. Josh, Chris, and Beth left for the kitchen, while Ashley and Matt followed in the direction Emily had left.

Hannah hadn't moved. Sam got up and sat down beside her. "Han, you in there?"

"You are such a jerk, Mike." Kori whispered to him.

"I didn't do anything!" Mike whispered back not taking his eyes off Hannah. "It was Emily."

Kori rolled her eyes and left for the kitchen. Even after all these years Mike wasn't mature enough to admit when he was wrong. Sure, Kori didn't like admitting her faults as much as the next person, but it was Mike's inability to take responsibility that had hurt there friend.

In the kitchen Kori found Chris and Josh sharing a bottle of whiskey. Josh's entire body was rigid as he took a swig form the bottle. She knew he was pissed at Emily for calling Hannah out like that and she didn't blame him. Beth could handle herself, and so could Hannah, but just not when it came to Mike. Contrary to popular belief Josh was slow to anger and confrontation. Still, the quickest way to provoke him was through the twins.

Kori moved behind Josh and placed her arms around his shoulders. She felt him relax, but he said nothing. "That escalated quickly." Kori said.

"No kidding. I thought Emily was going to jump across the table and go animal like in Mean Girls." Chris nodded. Kori raised a brow at Chris. Did he really just admit he had seen Mean Girls? "What? It's Ashley's favorite movie."

"Uh huh, speaking of Ashley. Bro, you are running out of time." Josh told him looking up at Kori for support.

"Yep, I was talking to Kevin Lewis before we left, apparently he has a thing for Ashley." Kori lied smoothly.

Josh and Kori had finally had enough of Chris and Ashley's games. They decided that if the two wouldn't get on with it on their own, as their friends the couple was obligated to help them out.

Chris' eyes went wide, "You've got to be kidding me." He took another swig from the bottle.

"Not at all. We thought you should know, since in all honestly you do have first dibs." Josh reminded him earning a thump on the ear from Kori.

"You can't call dibs on people, Josh."

"I called dibs on you." He gave her a cheeky smile. "The point is, man, you have to get to it."

Chris took the bottle and drained half of it before passing what was left to Josh. "A little liquid courage."

Josh raised his fist in the air, "Good man!" finishing off the rest of the bottle.

* * *

One bottle of 'liquid courage' turned into two, than a few shots. Now, Chris was laid out over the counter slam, knock-out drunk. Kori giggled as she poked the back of the blonde's head. "Chrissy, buddy, you home?"

Not even a flinch. "Maybe next time we will try this little experiment sober." She suggested to herself.

Josh was still awake, partially at least. He was sitting on the opposite side of the bar, slowly leaning from side to side. Kori moved over to support him and helped him out of the stool. "Let's lay you down."

Kori pulled Josh over to the couch and gently laid him down. Straightening herself out, she began to walk away to possibly move Chris as well when Josh's hand grabbed her wrist again.

"Stay with me." Josh didn't give her time to respond as he pulled her down on top of him.

She wanted to argue, go and help out Chris, but the sudden feeling of warmth and comfort got the better of her. Kori moved around making herself comfortable before closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

* * *

"Kori! Josh! Wake up!" Kori was jerked awake suddenly by a frantic Beth.

"Beth, what the heck?" Kori groaned out. Covering her eyes as they readjusted to the light. The image she saw got her heart racing. Beth had a look of pure terror on her face.

"It's Hannah. She ran outside!"

Kori was suddenly wide awake. She looked down at Josh and knew there would be no way of waking him up right now. Raising herself off the couch, Kori grabbed her coat and followed suit. When she arrived at the front door she saw everyone huddled up outside calling for Hannah.

"What's going on? Where's my sister going?" Beth questioned them pushing past Matt and Mike.

"It's fine. She just can't take a joke." Jessica responded waving Beth off making her way back inside.

Kori looked out into the darkness. The wind made it impossible to see past the treeline. Hannah was already long gone by the looks of it. The only trace of her were the footprints leading down to the gate.

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily yelled out into the night.

"What was just a prank, Emily?" Kori demanded. She knew Emily wouldn't be able to leave things alone.

"We were just messing around, Beth... It wasn't serious." Mike said.

Kori whipped around looking at Mike, "It seems serious enough to me."

Mike looked like he wanted to say more, but he was cut off by Beth, "You jerks!" She accused the group.

Beth took off down the mountain and into the forest. Kori didn't hesitate to follow behind her. She couldn't let Beth run off into a snow storm alone. She ignored the sounds of Sam trying to call her back.

Kori had barely reached the gate before she began to think twice about her decision. No sooner than she had started running did she feel a tightness in her chest. The cold air was burning at her throat, causing her cough.

"Beth." Kori tried to call out, but her voice wouldn't allow it.

She pushed herself off from the gate and continued to follow Beth's foot prints. From just walking Kori's breath was becoming labored. Her breathing was shallow and she felt like her lungs were hallow. However, she continued to walk. The wind whipped around her, blowing up snow and making it nearly impossible to see. "Hannah." She tried her voice once again to no avail.

She could no longer see Beth's footprints at this point, she couldn't see much of anything. Her coughing began to get shallower, turning into wheezing. She searched her pockets, frantically searching for her inhaler, however luck was not on her side. She knew she was well in the middle of an asthma attack. She wouldn't be able to make it if she kept going into the storm. Kori pulled her sweater up over her nose, hoping it put a barrier between the frigid air and her lungs.

The sound of screeching rang through the air. It was unrecognizable to Kori. She wanted to say it was bats, but in this weather it was unlikely. The sound kept growing louder around her. The wind made it impossible to know from which direction it was coming from. The sound of snapping branches is what caught her attention next. She started to move closer to the trees, hoping to get a better look.

"What are you doing?! Run, Girl! Run!" A voice in the darkness ordered her.

Another screech sounded, this time it was so close Kori could feel the vibration of it. It was in the tree. Taking a shallow breathe Kori took off in the direction she had come from. The sounds got further away. Kori glanced over her shoulder and saw the smallest hint of orange shine through the snowy wind before it quickly disappeared.

Her lungs felt like they were going to explode. Wheezing, shallow and broken when she reached the lodge's gates. She fiddled with the lock for a moment before finally finding the strength to push it open.

"There's Kori!" She heard Jessica shout.

Kori could no longer walk. Falling to her knees she continued to breath through her sweater. Her broken breathing was now inaudible as she laid back in the snow, having no strength left to do anything else.

The sounds of footprints raced toward her, "She's turning blue."

"Is she breathing?"

"Oh my god."

Voices spoke from all around her, but she could not longer make out who was who. They were all just blending together. She felt the familiar pressure of her inhaler against her lips, "Kori, take a deep breath." That was the last thing she heard before it all went black.

* * *

 **And so it begins. Thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They are a great motivation and I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story. Thank you all and I will try to get another chapter up soon. Please remember to review, it helps me know what you guys think and what things should change.**


	3. Chapter 3

**February, the night of the accident, continued**.

A cold ache had consumed her body. She felt as if her bones were frozen, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get warm. Needles picked at her skin, the overwhelming feeling of being completely numb. Her breathing had become deeper, the wheezing finally subsiding. Gentle fingers brushed through her hair. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see who it was.

The brightness of the room took her by surprise, causing her to blink rapidly. She heard voices, but couldn't make out the words. Whoever it was they were yelling. What happened? She couldn't remember much. Scatter-brained, she tried to recall what had happened, but it was a blurry mess. All she knew was that she was freezing. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the world around her, and it was as frozen as she felt.

She was in the cabin, laying on the couch. Ashley was sitting on the stone mantle in front of the fireplace, arms wrapped tightly around herself as if she was trying to hold herself together. Chris was sitting in the chair close by. He held his head in his hands, running his fingers desperately though his spiky blonde hair. She couldn't spot Jessica, but Matt sat close to Ashley, trying to get her attention. They all looked worried, except for Chris, who looked mostly hung over. Kori tried hard to remember what had happened, but it came up blank. Mike was standing near the front door with Emily. They were speaking to a man in uniform; His tan uniform and hat gave him away as a ranger. Why would a ranger-

Then it hit her... Beth, Hannah, the storm, her asthma attack. Kori tried her best to push off the couch, but was held back by Sam who Kori found out had been the one rubbing her head.

"Kori slow down." Sam tried to calm her.

Kori ignored her and tried again to get up. This time it was her body that fought against her. Her coughing returned with a vengeance as she tried to force herself up. Sam quickly grabbed for Kori's inhaler and handing it to her. Kori undergoing another attack was the last thing Sam wanted. She had scared them enough the first time.

"Just breath, Kor." Sam said.

She took deep breaths, feeling a sense of relief at having her inhaler with her now. She wanted to know what had happened. Where were Beth and Hannah? Kori turned to ask Sam. When she saw Sam's appearance she felt dread wash over her. Sam's baby blue eyes were rimmed red with previously shed tears.

"Sam. Where are they?" Kori asked hesitantly. Her throat was dry and hot, leaving her voice hoarse.

"We don't know. The rangers are out there looking for them now." Sam admitted.

Sam tried to appear strong, but Kori saw right through it. She was scared. Hannah was her best friend, just like Beth was to Kori. Kori understood what Sam had to be feeling at that moment. They were both there in the lodge, completely oblivious to the possible fate of their best friends. That is what scared Kori most at the moment; not knowing. Where they dead, alive, hurt? It was the fact she didn't know that bothered her most.

Kori was broken from her thoughts by Chris, "Hey, Little Red. A little fair warning next time you plan to run off into a snow storm without your meds, kay?" Chris attempted to joke.

He stood up and walked over to where she and Sam were sitting. He looked just as disheveled as the others. His hair was a mess from constantly running his fingers through it, he didn't even have his glasses on, making the bags under his eyes more potent.

"I'll do my best. Where's Josh?" Kori asked. She scanned the room for him, but he was no where in sight.

"He went out with the rangers. I should call him and tell him you're awake." Chris told her, pulling out his cell phone.

Kori nodded. She set her feet on the ground, but made no move to stand. Still not having a lot of feeling in her legs, she didn't feel confident enough to get up. Kori lend onto her knees, letting her head rest in her hands. How did this all go to hell so fast? Just hours ago they had all been laying around the fire, drinking to their hearts desire, actually enjoying each others company. Now two of their friends were missing.

"It was just a joke, Han!" She remembered Emily yelling after Hannah. Her honey eyes studied Emily and Mike for a moment. They didn't look half as worn out as the others, they spoke clearly to the ranger, answering his questions as if they were having a normal conversation. They both seemed completely ignorant to the fact they were the reason Hannah ran out into that storm in the first place. Kori didn't know exactly what this 'joke' had been, but she knew Hannah didn't find it half as funny as they did.

Feeling her eyes on them Emily and Mike both turned from the ranger and met Kori's gaze. Emily moved pass the ranger and began to walk over to where Kori sat.

"Kori, you're awake." Emily stated the obvious. She reached her hand out to Kori, who pushed it away.

"Don't touch me, Emily." Kori bit out.

She didn't want anything to do with Emily at that moment. Whatever sick joke they had played was the reason their friends were now missing. Kori couldn't stop the rage that filled her veins as she looked at the pair of them.

"Kori, that's uncalled for." Mike chided her.

Kori scoffed, "Uncalled for? Really? Then what do you call what you did to Hannah?"

"It was a joke, Kori. She just over reacted." Mike defended himself, stepping fully into the room. "Just like you're doing now."

"Mike!" Sam yelled at him.

Suddenly, Kori found her ability to stand again. The stubborn red-head refused to be on a lower playing field than Mike. Even if he was taller than her.

"Over reacting? Answer me this; what kind of 'joke' causes someone to run off into a snow storm on top of a mountain?" She demanded.

"We were just trying to get her to lay off Mike. We convinced her to go upstairs, she thought she was going to meet Mike alone, but we were all there. It was suppose to be funny. We didn't know she would leave like that." Ashley said, so softly it was barely audible. "I'm so sorry."

Kori cocked her head at the other at Ashley. A humorless laugh left her. Funny how people only feel sorry for their mistakes when someone gets hurt. Ashley may had been sorry, that much was clear enough, but the others seemed far from it.

"Kori, you need to calm down. We weren't trying to hurt Hannah." Mike tried to calm her as he walked closer.

Kori's glare stopped him in his tracks. "It's not the fact you didn't mean to hurt her, it's the fact that you did. She loved you Michael and you humiliated her!" She looked around at the group. "Not only that, but you guys let her run out there. You all had the chance to stop her and you didn't." Kori accused them all.

Matt lowered his head in shamed, no longer able to look Kori in the eyes. Ashley's shoulders began to shake as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Emily didn't have the slightest look of regret on her face, instead she chose to focus her gaze on the coffee table. If she felt anything she did a good job at hiding it. Chris and Sam knew Kori wasn't talking to them.

"Kori, you need to knock it off." Mike went to place his hand on her shoulder. "Last thing we need is you getting yourself riled up again.

Pulling back, "Get away from me, Mike." Kori warned.

He didn't listen. In the instance his hand landed on her shoulder, her palm went across his face. His head snapped to the side. Her hand stung from the force of it, but she couldn't help but feel satisfied with herself. Kori knew she was going to leave a mark.

"Mike!" Emily yelled, rushing to her boyfriends side. "What is your problem?" Emily yelled at her. Before things could get worse, Sam came to stand at Kori's side.

"I think you need to cool off." Sam said. Kori just nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into the kitchen. "Look, I'm just as worried as you, but this isn't helping." Sam told her.

"We can't all be a pacifist, Sammy. Besides, he deserved it." Kori insisted. Her tone and stance reminded Sam of a child who didn't want to admit when they had done wrong.

Sam sighed, "You didn't have to stoop to that level."

Kori took a deep breath and nodded slowly. She knew Sam was right. So, maybe slapping Mike was out of line. In spite of this, Kori wasn't going to apologize for it, but she could see where it probably would have been wrong. Seeing him be so calm and collect with everything that happened, everything he caused, just caused something to snap in her.

"Ma'am, we need to talk." The ranger said, stepping into the kitchen. "Your friends tell me you went out after the girls. Can you tell me what happened?"

Kori nodded, "I was following Beth out into the woods, but my asthma got the best of me and I couldn't keep up. I tried to find them, but storm started picking up and I lost their footprints." Kori explained to the man.

The ranger jotted down her words onto his notepad before looking back at her, "Was there anything else?"

"No-" Kori started shaking her head, then she paused. "Yes, there was. There was a man out there. I didn't see his face, but he yelled out to me. He told me to run."

"Run from what?" Sam questioned her.

Kori shrugged, she honestly didn't know. She wasn't sure why she had done what the man had told her to. She remembered the screeching, but that could have been anything. The snow had made it impossible to see. Maybe a bear?

"Kori!" A voice yelled from behind her.

She turned, relief and joy flooded over her when she saw it was Josh. Josh rushed up to her and pulled her into his arms. The world around Kori slowed down. At that moment there was nothing but Josh. Kori wrapped her arms around him, gripping at his coat. She kept her face buried in his chest as he lend down, kissing the top of her head before leaning down and whispering in her hair.

"I thought you were gone too." He said softly.

His normally humorous demeanor was long gone right now as he desperately clung to her. She returned the gesture, unwilling to let him go.

"Did you find them?" Kori asked not moving away from Josh.

Josh didn't answer. He didn't need to, Kori understood his silence. His grip tightened around her as if he feared she would disappear with the twins. She breathed in his scent reminding herself he was there with her, she just wished she could say the same for Hannah and Beth. They stood there for what seemed like minutes. The ranger coughed awkwardly from behind them. Josh pulled his head away from Kori's fiery hair, but did not loosen his grip.

"Sir, I think it would be best if you and your friends left the lodge for tonight. We don't know what happened to your sister, but from what your... girlfriend told us you weren't alone tonight. You should all probably go home." The ranger informed them.

* * *

Everyone packed in silence. Jessica had finally appeared out of the woodwork. From what she had heard from Emily she was glad she had ran to the bathroom before Kori woke up. She and Emily sat at the door waiting for Mike finish packing.

Matt and Ashley kept to themselves. Matt couldn't keep his hands off his phone, unsure of what to do with the video he had taken. He wanted so badly to delete it, but couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. Not with everything so fresh in his mind. He didn't even want to remember he had the stupid thing.

Ashley was by far the worse of the them. She had kept quite after Kori's explosion. She wanted to deny what Kori had said, but she couldn't. It had meant to be a joke, but it turned into something else completely. She wished she could take it back, been like Sam and tried to stop it. She covered her face with her hands. This was insane. It was suppose to had been a fun getaway... now because of booze and a stupid mistake two of their friends could be dead. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glint in the light; Chris' glasses.

Ashley picked them up carefully. She should take them to him. She started in that direction, but paused soon after. What if Chris wanted nothing to do with her as well? Anxiously, she tapped the glasses against her hand.

"I believe those are mine." Chris said causing her to jump.

"Oh, right sorry. I was just about to bring them to you." Ashley tried to play it off. She won't deny the pain she felt when Chris took his glasses from her hand without a word. "Chris," She said softly. "Do you think they're okay?"

Chris stood there for a moment. His jaw was taunt as he stared thoughtfully at the wall, searching for the right words, "I'm sure they are going to be fine. They have every ranger in the county looking for them."

"They are going to hate me. Kori and Josh already do." Ashley whispered.

"Kori doesn't hate you. She's just pissed off. Once Hannah and Beth are back she'll simmer down." Ashley noticed how Chris reassured her Kori didn't hate her, but said nothing about Josh. Ashley just nodded numbly. She leaned down and grabbed for her backpack.

* * *

Sam walked slightly behind Josh and Kori, beside Chris. Chris had taken on the role of talking for everyone, filling in the silence no one else dared to touch. She was grateful for him at that moment. They all were. No one was really listening to what he was saying, but it was better than the silence.

Sam's mind was a scenario of 'what-ifs' right now. What if she had found Hannah first? What if she had tried harder to stop it? It was those thoughts that she would carry with her until the twins were found. Absentmindedly, Sam's hand fell down to her bracelet. It had been a gift from Hannah on her 20th birthday, Hannah had one just like it. Sam twisted and pulled at the bracelet.

Being inside the cable car was the worst. All the tension between them packed into a small space. The left side of Mike's face with bright red with Kori's hand print. Sam couldn't say he completely deserved it, but at the same time she could understand where Kori had been coming from. Didn't make it right, but Sam understood.

Mike kept one arm draped over Emily's shoulders. He like the others had gone silent after Kori went off. Sam wished she could know what he was thinking at that very moment.

"Is it just me or does the air feel like it's getting thicker? I hope you have your inhaler this time, Kori." Chris said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Kori offered him a small smile, but nothing more and even it was forced. Silently, Sam wondered if they would ever return to normal.

* * *

 **I just want it to be clear I'm not trying to make any of the cannon characters to be the bad guy or change the characterization. The fact of the matter is that we really didn't get to see how this effected them. All we got from the game was from point A to point B and I want to fill in some of the gaps. Plus, what would you have done to Mike if it had been your bestfriend? I probably would have slapped him too. I do plan on adventuring into the minds of the cannon characters a little to really get those emotions out of them that I missed in the game. We will be seeing into the mind of Josh pretty soon. I really want to explore his downward spiral.**

 **A huge thank you to 'Philosophical Nutcase' for betaing; Any mistakes you see are the product of me adding extra material after she reviewed it. Big thanks to all the reviews, favorites, and followers for supporting the story. Also Melanie Martinez has become this story's spirit animal. If you like writing to music and are doing a Until Dawn fic or something similar check her out. Her songs really get me into the mood for this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**February, two weeks after the accident. Denial**

Numb… that was a good term for how Josh felt. His sisters, his baby sisters were gone without a trace. All because his friends thought they were funny. Not only did they take his sisters from him, but he almost lost Kori in the process. They knew how bad Kori's asthma was, they had seen it for themselves, but just like with his sisters, they didn't stop it.

Josh looked across the dark room, where Kori was layed asleep on his bed. A smile crept onto his face as he watched her roll over and cling onto his pillow. Her flame colored hair and pale skin brought to life by the moonlight.

When they arrived back home her father hadn't exactly been happy to see Josh. One thing Josh had promised detective Ward was that he would never put Kori in danger, and he had. He may not have done it directly, but he hadn't been there to help.

If it wasn't for Kori and his mother, Josh wasn't sure what he would do. His parents had been running back and forth between the house and the lodge, constantly meeting with the rangers. There were no leads. They had a suspect no one could find; the man Kori heard in the woods.

"Josh? Are you okay?" Kori questioned raising up.

Josh nodded making his way back to her and climbed into the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Josh lied. He pulled her toward him, until her head rested on his shoulder.

"They're going to find them Josh." Kori said confidently.

He appreciated her optimism. It had been two weeks, and with each day the phone didn't ring Josh could feel a part of him disappearing. Kori had the ability to keep him grounded, but how long would that last?

"I hope you're right." Josh replied to her.

Kori sat up beside Josh, looking down at him for a few seconds. She reached out, her delicate fingers tracing his jaw carefully, outlining the shape of his handsome face. Josh caught her hand, "Is this the hand you hit Mike with?" Josh asked amused. He won't deny the pride he had felt when he saw the imprint of Kori's hand across Mike's face.

When Kori nodded Josh brought the hand up to his lips and kiss it. Kori grinned shyly in the darkness. Josh couldn't stop his eyes from darting over to the closed door that led out into the hallway. Some part of him expected the door to fly open, revealing Beth and Hannah, who had come armed with quips to embarrass Josh and Kori. He used to find it annoying, but now he wished he could witness it again.

 _"Ew! Just because I said I was okay with you guys dating doesn't mean I want to be reminded that my brother is sleeping with my best friend."_

He smiled at the memory. Beth always acted like the idea of Josh and Kori together grossed her out, yet she was the one that set them up in the first place.

"Sam texted me. She said she and Chris were going to come over tomorrow." Kori informed him.

Sam and Chris were the only ones of the group that the couple wanted anything to do with. The two blondes had taken it upon themselves to check in on Kori and Josh whenever they could. Chris was a good distraction. Cochise always had something smart to say. Sam on the other hand stood off to the side lines, worried, as if waiting for one of them to snap.

The rest of the group had tried contacting them. Matt and Ashley made a point to apologize for what had happened. At that moment, Josh wasn't willing to give them a response. Once the rangers found his sisters he would make a decision.

"Sounds good." Josh said to her.

"We should get some sleep. It's two in the morning." Kori told him.

She laid down and placed her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, making himself comfortable against his many pillows. Josh hadn't been sleeping much, and when he did, all he had were nightmares. Nightmares about Hannah and Beth… they didn't say anything in these dreams, they just stood there… staring at him.

He didn't want to sleep. Instead he took the safe route and opted for watching Kori sleep.

* * *

 **March, six weeks after the accident**

Over the past few weeks Josh began to worry Kori. She soon learned that the normality they had been living through just weeks ago was nothing more than denial. When the illusion faded she was forced to sit and watch as he slowly faded away, becoming a hollow shell of his former self. It had been almost two months since the twins disappeared and every day took a toll on Josh. He talked less, barely ate or slept, and he clung to Kori more. When ever she would get up to leave the room his eyes would follow her as if she wasn't going to come back. Terrified she would leave him. She tried to assure him she wasn't going anywhere, but he would just hold onto her tighter.

Kori had moved in with the Washingtons in order to help look after him. She tried to make sure he took care of himself, but it was getting harder to get through to him. Mr. Washington, Ben, had threw himself into his work. He stayed out in LA now, working on some new movie. Mrs. Washington, Melinda, was around, but like everything else in that house she was broken. She tried to act like things were normal, for Josh's sake, but Kori would often catch her standing in front of one of the twins bedroom doors. She never opened them, just stood there. No one had been into either girl's room since the accident.

Like the people inside it, the Washington house had become cold without the twins. There was no obnoxiously loud pop music sounding from Beth's room. The tennis court behind the house had grown over with weeds from the lack of use. No bickering over what type of pizza topping they were getting. Everything had grown quite. Remnants of the two were everywhere; tennis rackets left by the patio door, a spare pair of glasses on the coffee table, Beth's favorite purple nail polish left on the kitchen counter, the lid only half screwed on. Small belongings that had been left behind, not to be moved. Reminders of the energetic, happy girls that had once gave the Washington house life. Everything was exactly as the sisters had left it.

Sam and Chris stopped by when they could, but even they couldn't cheer Josh up like they use to. It became harder to watch him go through the day like a zombie, but nights were worse. For the past few weeks Josh would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating, calling out for his sisters. Kori would hold him throughout his episodes, doing her best to calm him back down. She tried to explain to him that what happened that happened that night wasn't his fault. He didn't listen, and he blamed himself for not being there for the twins that night.

He barely left his room now a days. Kori knew people had different ways of dealing with grief, but it didn't seem like just grief anymore. A few days ago she had over heard a phone conversation between his parents. Mrs. Washington suggested they get Josh help, actual professional help. Honestly, Kori was starting to agree with her. Josh couldn't go on like this. She refused to watch him waste away.

* * *

Josh sat on the corner of his bed, his head in his hands. They use to only haunt his dreams, not he could hear them even when he was awake. He couldn't escape them. Every moment, whether he was asleep or awake, they were there. They were always calling his name, questioning him, asking why he didn't protect them. Asking why they were left behind.

He couldn't answer, he didn't want to. He just wanted them to go away. Leave him in peace. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe he deserved to be haunted by the memory of his sisters. His precious little sisters.

"Josh. Where were you, Josh? Hannah questioned.

Hannah was worse than Beth. She was always mocking him, blaming him for what happened to them. For not being there to stop it. Josh began to pull at his hair. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He would do anything if they would just go away.

"What's wrong, big brother? Feeling guilty?" Hannah's voice jeered at him. "You should. You left us there, Josh! You left us."

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Josh yelled out. His fingers pulled at his hair with such force it was painful.

The door to Josh's room flew open revealing a concerned Beth. She was still wearing the same sweater and tights she had been wearing at the lodge. She looked so real, but she couldn't be. Josh shrunk away from the figure.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Beth questioned moving closer to him. Beth reached out from him.

She wasn't real, they never were. He went to push her away. He swatted at her hand, letting out a gasp when he realized he could feel her.

"Beth." Josh breathed out. He placed both his hands on her shoulders. His little sister, she was really here. "Beth, you're here. You're alright." Josh felt hot tears run down his face. Beth froze in his arms. He felt her trying to pull away, but he held her close. Relieved she was actually there.

"Josh. I'm not Beth." The girl in his arms said.

She no longer sounded like Beth. Josh looked down. He no longer saw his sister's light brown hair, but the coppery red that could only belong to Kori. Josh pulled away. It had been Kori this whole time, not Beth. Kori's honey eyes looked up at him in shock.

"Kori… she was here. I actually saw Beth… but she wasn't really here. She was you... Kori, what's wrong with me?" His voice was broken as he asked this. He gripped Kori tightly.

Kori took Josh's face in her hands, "It's going to be okay Josh. We are going to get you help." She reassured him.

Josh gave a shaky nod, lowering his head on top of Kori's breathing in the sweet smell of vanilla. He needed to know it was really her. He needed to know that she wasn't a dream like Beth had been. Was he loosing his mind?

* * *

 **April, two months after the accident**.

Kori paced back and forth in front of Dr. Hill's office. After Josh's scene in the bedroom that day they had gone down and talked to Melinda. In a matter of minutes she was on the phone setting up an appointment with the best psychiatrist they could find. Dr. Hill was nice enough, at least that's what she gathered from him speaking to Josh's mom. Kori had seen her fair share of psychiatrists during her childhood, after her mother left. She hadn't been a fan, but this wasn't about her, it was about what was best for Josh.

Kori's phone began to buzz in her pocket. Taking it out she swiped the screen revealing a message from Chris. 'How are things going with Dr. Lector?"

Moving to sit beside Melinda, Kori replied, 'Don't know. He's been in there for a while now. I'm a little worried, but I know this is good for him.'

Chris messaged back, 'He will be fine, as long as the good dr. has already had his lunch.'

Kori smiled, Silence of the Lambs was Kori's favorite movie. She had practically made Josh and Chris watch it with her three times now. Right now, Chris was the only one in the group that knew that Josh was meeting with a shrink. Josh had wanted to tell Sam, but they couldn't get a hold of her. Apparently, she had gone rock climbing for the weekend with her dad.

Sending a quick message back, Kori's leg began to jump up and down with anticipation. She only stopped when Melinda placed a gentle hand on her knee coaxing her to stop.

"Sorry." Kori apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright, dear. I'm sure he's doing fine." Melinda told her.

Kori took a moment to take the older woman's appearance. Melinda Washington was in her mid-forties and the definition of a classic beauty. Dark, raven hair, perfectly proportioned features, chocolate brown eyes- Just like the twins. With everything that had happened worry lines and dark circles had become more prominent. Kori couldn't imagine what she must be thinking. Both her daughters were missing, her husband was in a different state, and now she was sitting outside the office of her son's shrink. Kori had no idea how she managed to hold it together.

Melinda began patting Kori's knee lightly hoping to put her at ease. Melinda had always treated Kori like one of her own. Even before she and Josh got together. She acting more like a mother than Kori's own ever had. Lost in thought Kori began entranced by the wall clock, watching the hands round and round.

After several minutes Kori was broken from her trance by the sound of Dr. Hill's door opening. Josh walked out first, followed by Dr. Hill.

"So, can you help?" Melinda asked hesitantly.

Dr. Hill nodded confidently, "Yes, I believe I can." He unclipped a piece of paper from his clipboard, "This is a prescription for Citalopram and Lurasidone. One is a high dosage SSRI, It's a newer form of anti-depressant, but it has far less possible side effects, the other is an antipsychotic.. I believe Joshua would benefit from these medications. I want him to take one of each a day. After a week or two I would like to meet up again and address how the medication is working."

Melinda nodded taking the paper from him. "Is there anything else Dr. Hill?"

The doctor paused looking over to Kori, "Yes. Ms. Ward, correct?" Kori nodded, "May I take a moment of your time?" He gestured toward his office.

Kori looked over to Melinda, who nodded for her to follow the doctor. Kori smiled at Josh before walking into Dr. Hills office. The room was brightly lite, and furnished in warm tones, supposedly to make patients feel more comfortable. Dr. Hill gestured for Kori to take a seat.

"Joshua speaks very highly of you Ms. Ward."

"Kori. I would prefer it if you called me Kori." She insisted. Dr. Hill nodded writing on his clip board.

"I see. Kori, would you tell me a little about yourself?" He leaned back in his chair. His hawk like eyes observing and evaluating any change in her body language or expression.

Kori raised a brow at this, "I'm not following, Dr. Hill. I'm not your patient." When she said this he began to write some more before addressing her again.

"You might as well be. From what I gather Joshua depends on you quite a lot. Your mental health is just as important in this process as his is." He explained.

Kori nodded. It made sense. She would prefer to not have another shrink poking and prodding in her brain, but she would do it this one time. She encouraged Dr. Hill to ask whatever he pleased and she answered him honestly. He made it quick and painless, only asking what was important, as he knew Josh and his mom were waiting for her. At the end Dr. Hill asked for her to write down her number and inform him of any changes in Josh's behavior between his meetings.

* * *

"So, basically your spying on Josh for Dr. Lector." Chris said. It wasn't as much as a question as it was a statement. It had been a week since Josh's meeting with Dr. Hill and Kori had started to see slight changes in his behavior. He was sleeping a bit more now, and actually eating. While he was in another session with Dr. Hill, she, Chris, Sam, and Ashley decided to grab something to eat.

"It's not like that, Chris."

"Does Josh know your having late night gossip sessions with his shrink?" Chris inquired with a grin.

"No..." Kori said slowly. She silently cursed herself under her breath. In all technicality she probably was spying.

"If it's in Josh's best interest than I don't see the problem with it." Sam defended Kori. Chris watched awkwardly as Sam reached over and took the tomatoes off Kori's burger and placed them on her own veggie burger. Sometimes Chris didn't understand how girls could be so strangely comfortable with each other.

"Girl's are so weird." Chris said taking a sip of his drink.

"And what are you?" Kori retorted.

"Smart, handsome, funny, intelligent, brave-" Chris began to list off his 'traits'.

"Narcissistic." Ashley finished for him, causing the other two girls to laugh and Chris to pout playfully.

It was the first word Ashley had spoke in their general conversation since they sat down. Every few minutes her eyes would glace over to Kori. Kori may not be very happy with Ashley, but she forgave her nonetheless. She knew out of everyone involved, Ashley and Matt were the ones that were truly sorry for what had happened.

"How have you been, Ash?" Kori asked. She wanted to break the awkward barrier between them. As mad as Kori had been, at this point she just wanted her friend back. Ashley looked shocked, yet relieved.

"I've been fine. I changed my major, I think I'm going to go for English." Ashley informed her. "Did you guys hear about Em and Mike?"

Kori shook her head. She may have forgiven Matt and Ashley, but she was far from wanting to speak to Emily or Michael. Jessica had tried contacting her, but after Sam informed her that the whole prank had been Jessica's idea Kori blew her off.

"They aren't doing so well from the looks of it. They are arguing all the time now. Emily completely went off on this one girl Mike was flirting with at a party last week, in front of everyone. She's spending more time with Matt too." Ashley told them.

It didn't surprise Kori much. Emily and Mike were always on and off. Even if they did break up, they would be back together in a few weeks. Kori's phone began to ring. She glanced down to see who was calling.

"Hey, guys I got to go. Josh is calling me. We should get together soon." Kori said looking at each of them. Ashley stood up to hug Kori, a gesture Kori happily returned. It felt good to be able to talk to her again. When they pulled away Kori hugged Sam and made a point to mess up Chris' hair as she walked past.

* * *

 **September, eight months after the accident.**

Eight months had passed since his sisters' disappearance. It was evident now that they weren't coming back. Everybody knew it, everybody had moved on. Except for Josh.

How could he move on when his baby sisters had been wronged of such an injustice? All he could think about was the fear they must had felt that night, the humiliation Hannah had went through. He no longer could hear them. Dr. Hill's meds made sure of that. He missed them... he missed hearing their voices, being able to see them. He had been tempted so many times to just flush the meds down the toilet, but he didn't, because of Kori.

Kori... she was the only thing that made sense right now. It made her so happy to see him act like his old self. Act like the boyfriend she deserved to have, but he didn't know if he could be that same guy anymore. Not after everything. He didn't want to hurt her, he never wanted to hurt Kori. She deserved better.

If he owed one thing to Dr. Hill it was the fact that now Josh could finally think straight. Finally get to the root of his problem; that the people responsible for his little sisters' deaths were going on with their lives like it never happened. With his new founded clarity Josh knew he had to do something about that. After the events at the lodge the group had dispersed, barely even speaking to one another. They weren't the friends he had grown up with. They needed to be reunited and he knew just how to do it.

Josh turned his head looking over to Kori who was standing by the microwave, waiting for her popcorn to finish. He had to make sure she wasn't involved. He didn't need her getting mixed up in this. She had stood by his side this long, and he knew it wouldn't be easy for him to get her to stay away, but he had to do it. Once everything was said and done, once he had gotten revenge for his sisters, he would get her to forgive him, take him back.

When her popcorn finished Kori returned to the couch and sat down beside him, her body molding perfectly into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple gently, "You know I love you, right?" Josh asked quietly.

Kori looked up at him with a questioning gaze, "Yeah, and I love you too. Is something wrong?" Josh didn't answer for a moment. He kept his gaze on the tv screen. His behavior only caused Kori to become more worried. "Josh? What's going on?"

He closed his eyes. He knew it was for the best, but it couldn't make what he was about to say any easier. "Kori, I think we should take a break." He forced himself to say.

Kori moved from him. She stayed quite, trying to process what he had just said. "You want to take a break?"

Josh's free hand gripped at the couch cushion, his knuckles turning white. "I think it's best if you and I take some time to our selves." His voice sounded hard as he forced himself to remain calm.

"After everything we've been through, you tell me you love me and then you dump me." She whispered. "Why?"

"I need some space. I just feel like we both need time away from each other."

Kori scoffed, standing up from the couch, "That's bullshit, Josh, and you know it! We've been together for four years and never once 'took a break'." Kori met his gaze. It broke his heart to see her beautiful honey eyes rimmed red with tears. Kori never cried and defiantly never because of Josh. "Did I do something wrong?"

Josh stood up quickly, "No, that's not it. I'm not the same person anymore, Kori." He looked down no longer able to look into her pained eyes, "Not after everything. I don't think I can be what you need anymore." He said honestly.

"Isn't that for me to decide?" Kori challenged him. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. She was just to strong-headed. It was one of the things he loved about her, but it made this harder than I needed to be.

Josh finally met her gaze once again. His eyes a void of emotion, "Not this time." Josh shot her down. Kori's breath suddenly stopped, she just stood there staring at him.

"So, that's it then... four years of our lives down the drain." The first tears began to fall from Kori's eyes. She made no move to whip them away, she just stared blankly at the wall. "Fine, if you want 'space' you can have as much of i as you'd like." She pushed pass him roughly, snatching her keys off the table and bolted for the door.

He wanted nothing more than to chase after her. To say he was sorry for being an idiot, to wipe her tears away, but he couldn't. He had some things to take care of first. When he was done and satisfied with his work, then he would fix things with Kori. This was for her sake. Josh left the living room and walked toward his bedroom. First order of business; get rid of those mind numbing pills.

* * *

 **October, nine months after the accident.**

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm not having a Bella Swan melt down, I'm not going through depression, I'm just busy with school." Kori sighed over the phone.

After she and Josh broke up Sam had been the first person she called. Ever since then Sam had been constantly checking up on her, making sure she was okay, telling her Josh was an idiot; things girls like to hear after a break up.

"We go to the same school, Kori, I never see you anymore." Sam said, clearly worried for her friend. After the everything that happened Sam and Kori had clung to each other as substitutes for the best friends they both had lost.

"Well, you do hang out with my ex, so you'll have to excuse me if I really don't want to see him right now."

Kori balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she began rambling through her storage box. Kori's storage box contained a variety of random items that defined her life; The teddy bear her dad bought from the hospital when she was born, the necklace her mother had left behind, notes her and Beth had passed to each other in middle school, old polaroid pictures of her and group that she simply didn't have enough frames for, and the most recent addiction; pictures of her and Josh.

She carefully picked up the frames. When she arrived home after their break up Kori had ran through her house, picking up anything that had previously belonged to Josh and throwing it in the box. Each of those items had once brought a smile to her face. Now, they were a reminder of just how broken her life was.

She heard Sam exhale, frustrated. "We should still get together, Kori. It's not good for you to isolate yourself. How about we go out to eat tomorrow? You, me and Ashley?"

Kori knew she had no choice but to say yes if she wanted to be left in peace. "Fine, I'll go. Just text me where you guys want to go." Kori agreed. She kicked her feet up onto her coffee table from her position on the couch, sitting her box beside her. "Sam, I need you to do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Sam answered back quickly.

"Will you look after Josh for me? You have a better chance at getting through to him then I do right now."

Kori couldn't believe she was asking this. He had dumped her. He didn't want anything to do with her, but she still worried about him. There goes love for you. Even when you've been burned you still want to preserve the flame.

She knew Sam and Josh had been hanging out a lot after the breakup. If Kori was being honest with herself, she was jealous of their sudden closeness. She knew Sam wouldn't act on it, but still it hurt. Kori laughed at herself, she was pining over a guy that clearly didn't want her anymore. She could finally understand where Hannah had been coming from.

"Yeah, I can do that." Sam replied steadily.

* * *

 **January, 11 months after the accident.**

She was just starting to get her life on track. She was doing good in her classes, making new friends, finally living again. She was just starting to move on from Josh and everything that had happened, and then this happens. What was he thinking? Wanting everyone to return to Blackwood. After everything that happened last year. Kori shook her head as she read Sam's text. According to what Josh had told Sam, he wanted to have another getaway in memory of Hannah and Beth.

Kori wasn't sure whether to be relieved or hurt that she hadn't been invited. Sure, she and Josh didn't end on the best of terms and that lodge was the last place she wanted to be, but she had been closer to the twins than half the people in the group. Kori's phone changed screens to show she had an incoming call, Chris. Kori answered.

"Little Red! Are you going?" Chris asked before she could say hello. She already knew what he was talking about.

"No, Chris. I wasn't invited."

Chris chuckled, "That doesn't mean you can't show up. Wait, why weren't you invited?"

"Josh and I aren't together anymore. I highly doubt he wants me to show up." Kori explained. For once Chris was quite. His response not holding his normal humorous tone.

"Damn, talk about blindsided. I didn't see that coming." Chris said.

Kori laughed humorlessly. "How do you think I felt?"

"Did he say why?" Chris asked her. She was a little surprised he didn't know yet. Sure, Sam probably wouldn't say anything, but she thought Josh would have at least mentioned it to his 'bro'.

"His response was that he needed space." Kori told him sourly. She still couldn't believe that was the explanation she had gotten.

Chris whistled over the phone, "Dick move," Kori hummed her agreement. "Still I think you should go. You deserve to be there as much as the rest of us."

"I could go my entire life without seeing that mountain again. I wouldn't feel right going back. I'm surprised he's even going through with it." She took a deep breath. "Hey, Chris, I'll call you later. I've got some things homework I need to take care of." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Kori pressed her phone against her lips. This was didn't make any sense. Josh had been so traumatized after the twins' disappearance. Yes, he was doing better because of his sessions with Dr. Hill, but going back? She couldn't understand it. She didn't understand why any of them would agree to it.

* * *

 **February, 12 months after the accident.**

Kori pulled into her driveway she was surprised to see Chris' car there and her dad's car in the garage. Kori checked her clock, 3:46. He should be at the station right now. Confused, Kori got out of the car and walked up onto to the porch and opened the door. Inside she caught the sight of Chris shaking her dad's hand.

"-you have to promise me nothing will happen to her. I don't want a repeat of last time." Her father demanded.

Kori stepped further into the entrance hall, tossing her keys down on the table, "Dad? Chris? What's going on?" Both turned to her.

"Kori, your friend here was just telling be about the trip you guys were having, in memory of the Washington girls. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Kori stared Chris down, "Because I didn't plan on going." Chris gave her a sheepish smile.

Her father walked around the table and grabbed his detective badge, hooking it to his belt. "I think it's a good idea if you go. You were close to the girls. It will be good for you." Her dad gave her a quick hug and told her to be careful while she was gone.

Once he was out the door Kori began to stalk toward Chris. The blonde raised his hands in defense, moving around the couch, putting the large object between him and the enraged red-head, "Now, Kori. Before you go and rip my head off, I was just doing you a favor. You shouldn't be excluded from the twins' memorial getaway just because of a bad breakup."

"How thoughtful, let me guess Sam gave you the idea?" Chris nodded hesitantly. "I'm not going, Chris. It would be too weird. Everyone is probably just going to argue and be pissed off with each other the whole time." Kori brushed passed him into the direction of her bedroom.

"He misses you." Chris told her, grinning when he saw her abruptly stop. "He tried to act like everything is cool, but he's not the same without you. I think he realizes breaking up with you was a mistake. You two were together so long I didn't think either of you could function without the other, and apparently I'm right. You should talk to him."

"He knows my number if he wants to talk to me." Kori said stubbornly. Chris was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear, but she wasn't having it.

"Kori, please. Sam and I both want you there, Ash too, you deserve to be there. Just go and test the waters. If things get to weird just ignore him." Chris pleaded with her.

Kori leaned against the wall. Her honey eyes were now cold and piercing as she looked at Chris. Kori sighed, she shouldn't go. She really shouldn't. It was the anniversary of his sister's disappearance, the last thing he needed was his recently dumped ex showing up. At the same time, Chris had a point. There was no one closer to Beth, besides Hannah, then Kori. If this trip was suppose to be a memorial to them she had just as much right to be there.

She was probably going to regret this, "Fine. Give me a minute, I need to pack."

"No need!" Chris said happily. Walking over the the door he picked up her blue backpack and held it out for her too see.

"You packed my bag for me?" Kori cringed as an image of Chris riffling through her drawers came to mind... packing her underwear.

"No, your dad did. Grab your coat lets go." Chris slung her bad over his shoulder and began walking out the door.

"That doesn't make it any less weird." Kori whispered to herself. She reluctantly followed her captor out to his car. This was going to be the longest weekend of her life.

* * *

 **Wow, this is a long chapter. A lot of people messaged me as to if Josh would be inviting Kori back for the second trip for his 'prank' and I have given you guys your answer. However, it doesn't look like his plan to keep her away is working... thanks, Chris. Big thanks to Philosophical Nutcase for betaing this chapter. Any mistakes you see are the product of me going back and adding stuff after she looked over it. My updates may not be as consistent now that the long weekend is over, I will try to update on the weekends as much as possible though. Once again thank you to everyone for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. You are all awesome and I'm glad you are enjoying :)**

 **Also please check out 'Make a Move' by ZexionLover411. It's a great Until Dawn story with a awesome and unique oc.**

 **Next chapter we really get into the story! If any of you should have any thoughts, feelings, or concerns feel free to message me and I will reply asap. Thank you for your support and please remember to review, fav, and all that jazz. Lots of love, till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**February, 11 hours until dawn**

"I had forgotten how much of a violent person you are!" Chris laughed from the driver's seat. They had been driving for nearly four hours now and Chris had done a good job at keeping Kori's mind off of the situation at hand. Between the cheesy jokes and reminiscing on old memories the knot in Kori's stomach began to loosen.

Kori's head fell back against the headrest as she laughed, "I swear, I didn't think it would hit him. I was aiming for goal." Kori defended herself.

She had been aiming for the goal that day. It was in the ninth grade and Kori had been trying out for the soccer team, a terrible choice for someone with asthma, but it was Beth's idea. When it had come time for the girls to show if they could kick the ball into the goal, Kori toed the ball when she went to kick, sending it right into the coach's chest and knocking the air out of him.

It had been one of Kori's most embarrassing high school experiences. Beth had never let her live that one down. Kori did not make the freshman soccer team, nor did she try again.

"I had forgotten about that. He hated me up until the day I graduated." Kori told Chris.

The blonde snickered, "I can see why. You practically tried to kill him."

"Whatever!" Kori reached across and pushed his shoulder.

Kori turned her attention to outside the window. Icy rain beat down on the car as it twisted and turned on the mountain's winding side road. A thick layer of snow coated the ground and Kori dreaded the idea of having to get out into that weather. She shivered just thinking about it. She really hoped her dad had realized how cold it would be when he packed her bag.

Kori reached into the back seat and pulled her bag into her lap. She searched through it, happy to see thick sweaters and her favorite leather coat with faux fur lining. Kori pulled the coat on before continuing her search.

Her heart suddenly dropped when she realized what was missing. Her hands searched frantically through the bag, when she couldn't find it she flipped the bag upside down and dumped her belongings onto her lap.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Chris asked as Kori began freaking out.

"My inhaler, it isn't here." Kori said quickly continuing her search. She couldn't believe out of all the things to forget her inhaler was the only item that could be a life or death importance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Damn it!" Kori cursed. She picked up her clothing and stuffed it back into the bag. "If nothings happened to it I should still have one at the lodge." She remembered hopefully. She didn't know what she would do without it and after what happened last year she was not going to be caught outside long without it.

She picked her sweater off the floorboard and heard the distinctive knock of something hitting the floor. Leaning down Kori was surprised by what was now laying at her feet. The item in question was a gold locket necklace.

The necklace had been a gift from Josh, just weeks before they actually got together. She had meant to get rid of it. She had placed it back in the box after their breakup, however she later took it back out. That necklace didn't just show the significance of her and Josh's relationship, but also that of the group in general.

She slowly unclasped the necklace and placed it back on her neck. She ran her fingers over the locket, smiling as she remembered the good times, before everything fell apart.

* * *

 **Five years ago, December**

"I am king of the mountain!" Mike yelled standing on top of the steep hill of snow.

Kori didn't know how the game had started. They had been leaving the restaurant in town when Chris decided he wanted to go hang out in the snow covered park. The snow from the walkways had been shoveled into one large, steep hill in the middle of the park that looked simply too inviting to the teens.

Sam and Kori had paired up and were hiding behind a bench, waiting for Mike to turn his back. She looked around and saw that the other groups were doing the same. Josh mouthed 'your going down' from his spot behind the tree. Kori responded with the ever mature gesture of sticking her tongue out at him causing him to grin. It was common knowledge that the two had a thing for each other; with their constant flirting and fleeting touches. Neither of them had made a move yet and Beth was on her last nerve with it.

"You two can stare longingly at each other later. Now's our chance." Sam nodded to where Mike stood. He had his back turned throwing snow balls at Matt.

Sam and Kori raced off for the hill. Mike noticed them, but wasn't quick enough as the two girls grabbed him by his feet and pulled them out of under him. He rolled down the hill, shaking the snow out of his hair when he finally got up. Kori and Sam stood up on the hill.

"Who's king now, Michael?" Kori boasted.

"Not you." She heard Josh say.

Instantly, she was swept off her feet and thrown over Josh's shoulder. Kori laughed she Josh pulled her down from the mountain. "Sammy, save yourself!"

Josh gave a husky laugh as Sam hit him with a snow ball, a failed attempt at saving her friend. "Sorry, Sammy. She's mine now." Josh joked taking his 'hostage' over to the snow covered park bench. He placed her gently down on the bench.

Kori grinned up at him, "Well, good sir, you have taken a hostage. What do you plan to do?"

Josh smirked down at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "The good sir is going to give his hostage her birthday present."

"My birthday isn't till tomorrow, but I will accept early donations."

"Close your eyes," Josh told her.

She cocked her head at this, but did as he said. Kori could hear Josh moving behind her. She shivered when his finger tips ghosted over her neck, pulling her thick hair back. Feeling a weight on her collarbone she knew it was a necklace.

"Alright, open up." Josh said neck to her ear. Kori could feel heat rising on her neck and face at having him so close.

Opening her eyes she glanced down and gasped at the beautiful piece of jewelry. The chain was a gold rope that stopped just at the center of her chest. At the end of the chain was a locket about the size of the pad of her thumb. Encrusted in the middle were diamonds that made up the shape of a crescent moon and a single sapphire that was placed off to the side to look like a star.

"Josh, this is beautiful." Kori said picking up the locket and moving it around.

"Open it up." Josh told her.

She did as he said and was even more touched when she saw the two pictures inside the necklace. The picture of the right was a minuscule version of the picture Kori had sitting on her nightstand. It was of the entire group, taken on the day of Beth and Hannah's fiftieth birthday party. The second picture was of Josh and Kori during the first day of freshman year.

"Josh, thank you." Kori said placing her arms around Josh and pulling him into a hug. He murmured a 'you're welcome' into her thick hair.

"Does this mean I win?" They heard Matt ask. Turning around they were shocked to see the entire group staring at them with a mixture of smirks and smiles on their faces. Kori didn't miss the sight of Mike handing over a wad of cash to Chris. The only person who didn't seem to be interested in their exchange was Matt, who was now standing on the hill.

"Yes, Matt. You win." Sam told him.

* * *

"Earth to Kori, I repeat earth to Kori, please respond." Chris' voice brought her back to reality. Kori shook her head and the memories away. After everything that had happened, that seemed like a lifetime ago. She popped open the locket and smiled at the picture. _I think the pictures need to be updated though,_ Kori thought as she looked at the five year old pictures.

"Sorry," Kori said sheepishly, "What were you saying?"

"There is a video message on my phone. Open it up." Kori nodded hesitantly. She grabbed Chris' phone out the cup holder and pulled up the video message.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the video was of Josh. He was standing in the middle of the lodge's main livingroom, almost completely in the dark. Kori couldn't stop her smile as he came fully into view. He looked healthier. The color had fully returned to his tan skin and from the looks of it he had been eating properly again.

"Well, hello, friends and fans." He stopped himself and began walking toward the camera, "Alright. Lets do that again." He readjusted the camera.

It was the first time since September that she had heard his voice. Deep and smooth, no matter what mood Kori was in, his voice had always managed to calm her down.

"Well, hello, friends and fans. It's beyond awesome to have you all back this year. First off, I have to say, I'm super excited to welcome all my pals back to the annual Blackwood winter getaway. So, uhh, just to let you know... let's take a moment to address the elephant in the room, for a second. I know you're all probably worried about me, and I know it's going to be tough on all of us-"

"You can turn if off now, if you want." Chris suggested to her. He checked on her out of the corner of his eye. Kori appeared to be completely transfixed on the image of Josh. She didn't even seem to register that Chris was talking to her. She didn't answer him, keeping her attention on the video.

"I just want you all to know, um, it means so much to me that we're doing this, and that... I know it would mean so much to Hannah and Beth that we're all still here together."

"Alright, hand it over," Chris said gently. _Maybe asking her to look at the video had been a bad idea_ , Chris thought when he noticed Kori's eyes begin to tear up.

He reached over and removed his phone from Kori's grasp. She didn't fight him.

Kori couldn't stop the single tear from falling down her face as she remembered that nightmarish night.

Why did things have to happen the way they did? If Emily had just let it go, if Jessica hadn't been so catty... If Kori hadn't let her asthma get the best of her. She could have found them that night, if she had just pushed herself a little harder she could have found them. If just one little thing had changed the twins would still be here.

They wouldn't be pulling up to Blackwood mountain in dismal silence. The radio wouldn't be filled with those dreaded police reports about that night. This wouldn't be considered a memorial getaway, but just another fun vacation among friends. If just one thing had been different.

She was brought from her thoughts when a large sign reading 'Welcome to Blackwood county' obstructed her view. She took a deep breath, suddenly the knot in her stomach returned. Now, each mile marker that knot began to tighten. They were probably an hour away from the cable cars, an hour away from Josh.

Was she really prepared to see Josh again? The answer was no.

She was not looking forward to seeing the guy that broke her heart, no girl was, but she was doing this for Beth and Hannah. Partially for Josh too. She had witnessed first-hand how bad his depression had gotten after the accident. She had seen him at his lowest. If she got anything out of this trip it would be the peace of mind that he was really alright.

Wiping away her own tears Kori began breathing deeply, hoping to calm herself. For once, Kori was thankful that Chris left her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Kori and Chris sat in the car for a long moment, just staring up at the entrance. They were really back.

The archway leading up to the cable cars loomed over them. Kori contemplated her chances of convincing Chris to leave her at the bus stop, she would catch a ride back home.

In the back of her mind she knew she needed to do this. She needed the closure. Not just between her and group, but with the twins as well. Moving on wasn't an option until she finally closed that door.

The freezing air hit her like a brick wall as she stepped out of the car. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate winter?" Kori asked out loud, her breathe fully visible in front of her.

"For the past nine years." Chris told her. "This feels so weird."

He was right. They had no business being back here. This mountain had caused all of them so much pain and now they were willingly going back. Chris must have seen the look of uncertainty on her face.

"Red, I know the situation isn't exactly desirable, but you are not allowed to be negative Nancy throughout this trip." Chris commanded. "Even if your just hanging out with me, Sam, and Ashley, try to not think about this too hard."

Kori nodded. He was right. If she was going to get through this she couldn't be in the middle of her own pity party the whole time.

She forced a smile and motioned for Chris to walk a head of her, "After you, Chrissy."

The sound of Chris' text alert caught her attention. Kori glanced over his shoulder and smirked when she saw the he had three messages from Ashley.

"You should answer those." Kori suggested.

He shook his head, "Why? We are going to see her in a few minutes."

 _Que facepalm,_ Kori thought. For a smart aleck like Chris, sometimes he was totally clueless. As his friend, Kori would have to take it upon herself to teach him the ways of the female race.

"Chris, she knows that. When a girl messages you like that it means she's into you and you need to answer. Trust me, she wouldn't bother if she wasn't interested." Kori told him in a matter-a-fact tone. She grinned when the slightest trace of pink started on his cheeks.

"Uhh, I don't know-"

Kori grabbed his arm, forced him to turn toward her. She held her hand out for his phone, "If you won't do it, hand it over. Just because my love life has gone up in flames doesn't mean yours, or the lack of which, has to."

Chris mocked hurt, "For your information i'm a stud. What lady would be able to deny this?" He questioned motioning up and down at himself. Kori giggled, using his infatuation with himself as her chance to grab for his phone.

He fended her off by holding the phone above her head. Kori cursed her own shortness.

"If you really think that message Ashley back." Kori challenged him. He looked hesitantly at his phone. "Oh, come on, Mr. Stud. Who can resist you, right? It can be like one of those rom-coms you love so much."

"I don't watch them _that_ much."

"Please, Katherine Heigl is practically your zodiac sign." Kori continued to pick on him. Chris was a good sport about it though, knowing she needed something to take her mind away from things.

They walked a bit further until they were met with the cast iron gate. Chris flipped her off playfully as he went to push the gate open. It wouldn't budge.

"Damn, what is wrong with this thing?" Chris asked using his shoulder trying to force it open. Kori dropped her bag and moved to his side to help. The gate didn't give an inch. "How did everyone else make it through?"

Stepping back Kori took a look around and noticed the low hanging rock wall beside the gate, "I'm guessing they climbed over." She walked over to the wall and grabbed hold of the rocks, testing her grip. She picked her bag off the ground and chucked it over the wall. "You should probably leave a warning for Sam, she's running late."

Chris nodded take a ripped piece of paper from his bag and writing on it. "Hold up, I'll go over first and help you up."

"My fearless leader," Kori pretended to gush. She stepped aside for him.

He began stretching comically, popping his neck and fingers, "Let me show you how a man handles things." He began his ascent.

It was a sloppy one at best. His hands grabbed hold to three different stones before he decided which one gave him the best grip. Kori hissed in disappointment as his foot slipped slightly. Chris glared at Kori as she began to giggle at his efforts.

"Now I know why you almost didn't pass gym." she joked.

Kori clapped dramatically when he finally pushed himself up on top of the wall. Chris reached down and offered Kori his hand. She took it and used him as leverage to pull herself up. Chris grunted, giving her a final pull up onto the wall.

The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when he lost his balance on the slick stone wall, sending both him and Kori toppling over the side. They both screamed in shock as they fell toward the ground. Luckily, for Kori, she landed on top of Chris softening her impact. The force of it knocked the air out of Kori's lungs. Chris groaned in pain from her added weight.

She groaned, "Ow, sorry Chris." She coughed out, rolling off of him.

She shivered when her clothed back met the freezing ground. Why did it have to be a winter getaway? What happened to hanging out at the lake house or Emily's parent's place near the beach? Things that are done during the nice warm summer.

"Oh, don't worry about me. A man can handle a bit of a fall." He huffed out, pulling himself to his feet.

"Yes, that scream was very manly of you, Mr. Stud." She jabbed holding her hand out for him to lift her up.

He walked over to help her when suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Both of them turned their attention toward the bush in question. A small squirrel popped it's head out of the bushes. It stared up at Chris and Kori curiously. Kori picked an acorn up off the ground and offered it to the cute animal.

No luck, the small animal scurried off back towards were he came. Always works for Sam.

"Sam makes it look so easy." Kori said.

"Yeah, but she's a vegetarian. Animals naturally like her better." Chris explained carrying on forward. Kori grabbed her bag out of the snow and threw it over her shoulder, following Chris toward the cable cars.

The sound of her ringtone caused her to pause. She pulled her phone out of her bag and swiped the screen on. Incoming call: _Dr. Hill_. Kori raised a questioned eyebrow and answered the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Hill." Kori said.

" _Ms. Ward, thank god you picked up. It's about Joshua._ " The older man said quickly. The times she had spoken to the psychiatrist before he always seemed calm and collected. Now, his voice was laced with urgency that caused Kori's heart to pound.

"What about Josh? Is he alright?" Kori questioned him.

" _Ms. Ward, listen to me closely. Joshua is-_ " He was cut off by the sound of static.

Kori cursed under her breath. She held her phone up into the air, trying to regain signal. "Dr. Hill? Dr. Hill, can you hear me?" She tried. There was no response.

Desperately, she walked around in a circle looking for any bars. He had sounded so concerned, if not a little scared. What did it have to do with Josh? The anxiety she had felt on the way there had just increased ten-fold. It had to be something important for the doctor to have called her.

In the video Josh had seemed completely fine. If anything, he seemed excited to be back with his friends. What could possibly be so bad that Dr. Hill would call her?

"Kori! Come check this out!" Chris yelled out. She looked up to see he was standing beside the cable car station.

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she made her way toward Chris. She wasn't sure if she should've told him what Dr. Hill had said. Chris was finally starting to get in a good mood and Kori didn't want to ruin the vibe.

"Tell me this isn't mind blowing?" Chris asked her when she came into view.

Behind him was one of Mr. Washington's gun courses. He had several of them sitting up on the mountain, however this one had to be newer. Several cans and glasses were laid around the course and stuffed bags hung from the trees. Kori waltzed over and picked up the rifle laying on the bench. She checked to see if it was loaded before pointing it at the furthest can.

"Whoa, Kori, hold up. Have you shot a gun before?" Chris asked from behind her.

Instead of answering him, she decided to show him She glanced into the scope and squeezed the trigger.

The sight of Chris jumping out of the corner of her eye caused her to laugh. Her shot landed dead in the center of the can sending it flying backwards. Chris whistled from behind her.

"My dad's a cop, Chris. I know how to use a gun." She stated the obvious offering up the gun to him.

"Better beware when the gingers snap back." Chris moved to take the gun from her.

Before Kori could retort, "Your not in the bag are you!" They heard a voice call from the front of the station. No doubt it was Sam. The two walked around the station to meet their friend.

They found Sam staring curiously at Chris' bag as his phone went off. Instead of picking it up and being nosy, like Kori would have, Sam pushed the phone further into the bag and zipped it up.

"Sammy!" Kori yelled, causing Sam to jump in shock. The blonde whipped around, her plaid skirt twirling. Sam smiled when she saw Kori and Chris standing behind her.

"Hey, guys. Kori, I see you were successfully kidnapped." Sam joked.

Kori nodded, kidnapped seemed like a pretty good explanation for it. "Yep, instead of sitting in my nice warm home with a cup of hot chocolate I'm out here, enjoying potential frost bite with my two favorite people." She pulled the fur of her coat closer up around her neck, trying to block out the wind. "By the way. It was Ashley texting." Kori informed her.

"Thank you for your discretion, Red," Chris said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Kori grinned at him. "I've been trying to tell him to message her back, but he doesn't listen to me."

Sam shook her head at this. "I agree with Kori. You need to step up your game, bro." Sam punched his shoulder.

"Alright, whatever. Do you want to talk about Ashley or do you want to see something completely mind blowing?" Chris asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam threw a questioning look toward Kori. The girls walked side by side following Chris back behind the station. "Hey, you're wearing the locket." Sam spoke up examining the gold locket.

Nodding, "Yeah, I figured there was no reason to leave it laying around in my bag. It's a memory of better times." Sam hummed her agreement, clearly thinking back to the same memory Kori had earlier. "Have you talked to Josh?" Kori tired to sound causal as she asked this. Remembering what Dr. Hill had said to her Kori wondered if Sam had noticed anything weird.

"A little bit. He's really excited to have everyone back at the lodge. He's doing good, I think. He dropped out of college though." Sam informed her. "He said it just wasn't for him anymore."

Kori saw how Sam had become slightly nervous as she began talking about Josh. Kori's throat began to tighten. She knew the two had grown close over the past few months. She couldn't blame Josh for latching onto Sam. The blonde was easy to talk to, compassionate, and not to mention pretty.

She stopped herself. She couldn't be mad at either of them if something had happened. Her and Josh had broken up months ago. She didn't have the right to be jealous. At the same time, she simply wanted to know what she could be walking into.

"Sam," Kori started carefully, "I know you and Josh are close, but have either of you... I mean did you-" Kori couldn't find the right words to ask her friend was she sleeping with her ex. Thankfully, Sam stopped her.

"No, Kori. No, Josh and I are friends. Nothing more. I wouldn't do that to you and neither would Josh." Sam reassured her. Kori smiled at this.

It took a bit of weight off her shoulders to know nothing had happened between the two. They followed Chris to the shooting range and watched as he showed off his 'skills'.

"Beginners luck." Kori jabbed as he hit the furthest bag.

"Just except it, Kor. I'm a stud and a badass." He started to do a little happy dance. Sam smiled at him, while Kori waved him off. Admittedly, she was a little impressed by his shot, considering his terrible eyesight. She kept this to herself though, he didn't need anymore of an ego boost.

Sam patted him on the back, "Alright, sharp-shooter, our ride's coming."

Chris looked disappointed, "Are you not entertained?" He yelled out, raising his hands above his head.

"Entertained? Yes. Cold? More so." Sam said walking off toward the front, followed closely by Kori and Chris, who was sad to leave his new toy behind.

Chris had to come up and unlock the station door for them. Apparently, the Washingtons had been finding people sleeping in the station so now it was kept locked. Kori followed Sam inside, "If feels weird being back." Chris said as he stepped inside.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, the moment I got here it all come flooding back."

"No kidding." Kori agreed. "Everything just keeps coming full circle back to this place." Kori moved over to the railing with Sam.

Kori let Sam and Chris take control of the conversation as she watched the cable car grow closer. This was it. Any chance she had at turning around was gone once she got on that cable car. She could only hope this weekend went by quickly and without many problems, but knowing the group, that wasn't bound to happen.

* * *

The trio trudged up the hill in the direction of the lodge. "Twenty bucks says Jess and Emily are going to get into it the second they see each other." Chris guessed once they were out of earshot of the station.

When the arrived on the top of the mountain Kori had been surprised to see Jessica waiting outside the station. It had been the first time Kori and Jessica had really spoken a word to each other for nearly a year.

After the accident Jessica had tried multiple times to get in contact with Kori, however after finding out the bubbly blonde was the main mind of last year's 'prank' Kori blew her off. They saw each other in the halls at school once and while, but Kori would always go off in a different direction. After a while Jessica just gave up. It may have been childish. Kori realized that now.

The girls had never been really close, not while Jessica spent her entire time stuck to Emily's side, but they had still been friends. They had all been surprised to hear that Emily and Mike had officially broken up and Jessica was now, as she put it, 'in'.

As petty as it may have been, Kori was happy she wasn't the only one that had been having relationship problems. Mike and Em had been on and off for years, yet they always found their way back together. Kori was interested to know how Jessica had managed to squeeze her way in between them.

To know that Jessica was now dating her best friends ex made Kori feel a little better about her own love life. There was no doubt in her mind that Emily didn't take well to this knowledge.

From the way Jessica acted when Emily was mentioned, Kori began to realize she wasn't the only person stuck on the mountain with people she didn't want to be around.

"Now there are two members of the ex-girlfriends club." Chris laughed.

"Knock it off, Chris." Sam said from behind them.

Kori couldn't help but get lost in the memories of last year. It seemed like yesterday that she was walking this same path arm-and-arm with Hannah and Beth. That night they had tried to talk Hannah out of her obsession with Mike, but sadly it backfired on them. Instead of heading her warning, Hannah had continued to flirt with Mike that night, in front of Emily.

Though Jessica had planned it, Mike was by far the guilty party. He know Hannah had feelings for him, but he went through with it anyway.

"Chris, man. Wait up!"

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Kori turned slowly to see Mike standing at the end of the path. His eyes went wide when he saw Kori standing beside Chris.

"Hey, Kori." Mike said slowly looking her over, "I didn't know you were coming."

Kori shrugged, "Neither did I until five hours ago. Funny how things work out."

Mike looked down at his feet before turning his attention back to Kori, "Can we talk for a second?"

She wanted to say no. She didn't see how speaking to Mike would do anything but make her more annoyed with the situation. However, she reminded herself the reason why she was doing this; closure. After the slap last year she owed Mike enough to hear whatever he had to say.

"I will meet you guys up at the lodge." Kori told Chris and Sam. They both looked slightly concerned, but they gave Mike and Kori their space all the same.

* * *

Mike stood awkwardly in front of Kori. They hadn't spoke one word to each other since last year and Mike could understand why. What he did last year, what they had all done, was messed up. It had cost them the lives of two of their friends and it almost cost them Kori as well.

He knew it was too late to apologize to the twins, but he could make things right with Kori. He just wasn't sure how to start.

"You and Jess, huh?" Kori asked casually, "How'd that happen?"

"Things just weren't working out between me and Emily anymore. Not after everything that went down last year. It just wasn't the same." He said rubbing his neck.

He had told the truth. After everything, he and Em just weren't the same anymore. They had been arguing, more than usual, he just couldn't take it anymore. When they had broken up, Jessica was just there. She was understanding and confident, things he hadn't realized about when he was with Emily. Him and Jessica just clicked.

Kori crossed her arms over her chest, "I probably don't have to explain how much I hate the cold. So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Mike cleared his throat. He couldn't meet her her eyes at that moment, instead he focused on the tree behind her, "I know you and I didn't leave off on the best of terms, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything that happened that night. I know it's a little late to be apologizing and you must hate me-"

"I don't hate you, Mike. I think you're an asshole, but I don't hate you. If you're going to ask me if I forgive you, it's a no. I can't. I may sound like a bitch for it, but that was my best friend I lost that night. Nothing is going to make up for that. However, I'm willing to move on for everyone's sake."

"I can agree to that." Mike said. He wished she would forgive him, but understood why she didn't. If her just being willing to move on was the best he was going to get, he would take that.

Kori nodded stiffly turning on her heels she started to walk toward the lodge.

"Hey, Kor." She turned back toward him. "We all had nightmares after that night, especially Jess and Em. Go easy on them."

He didn't get a response.

* * *

When Kori felt her heart stop as the lodge came into view. Josh was standing at the main gate talking to Chris. He looked good. He was wearing less layers than everyone else, but then again he grew up here, he was use to the cold. He smiled at something Chris said, just the sight of it made Kori's heart skip a beat. Dear god, she was acting like a love struck teenager again.

She took a deep breath and walked up to the lodge were everyone was standing. Ashley saw her first, "Kori! You made it."

Josh stopped dead in his tracks, his head snapped in her direction. His handsome face contorted in surprise at the sight of her, he was quick to cover it up. His lips were tight pressed and for a split second a unrecognizable look passed through his eyes. That small, second long, look sent a chill down Kori's spine.

"Kori, It's good to see you." Josh said. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. If anything, he looked a bit angry as his eyes darted between Chris and Sam.

Kori knew this was a bad idea. He didn't want her here. This had turned out to just be embarrassing.

"Good to see you too, Josh." Kori replied quietly. His eyes looked over her making Kori feel more vulnerable than she already did. His eyes stopped on the locket that hung around her neck. The corner of his mouth lifted at the sight of it.

"Alright, well, let's get this show on the rode," Chris said loudly looking between the ex couple. Kori looped her arm through Sam's, using the blonde as support.

* * *

Josh walked away from the back window, leaving Chris to go find his deodorant. His hand's clenched at his sides. Everything had been doing according to plan. Three months of perfect planning, and it was all just blown to hell by Chris and Sam.

Kori wasn't suppose to be here. She was never meant to be involved, yet there she had stood. He hadn't been ready to see her. Seeing her made him question everything he was doing. What would she think of him after tonight? Would she even want to be with him again?

Even so, he couldn't stop his plans. He had come too far to stop now. Kori was about to see him at his worst and he didn't know if he was ready for that. Once tonight was over... he could only pray she would understand. He knew Chris and Sam had no part in what had happened a year ago. Now, they had brought Kori into this, and the possibility of loosing her because of them made him angry.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter is soooo long! There was so much I wanted to do and I put it all down. You guys let me know if you like these long chapters or if you would rather they be a little split up. Either way this will be a long story, I really want to expand on the characters and the scenes that we didn't get to see from the game. Also how do you guys like the point of view of the main character? I really hope i'm doing them justice and I hope to continue it.**

 **Two things I'm constantly getting asked 'What actress did I base Kori off of?' and the more important one, 'What ending will Josh have?' Answering these real quick, Kori was based off Holland Roden look wise and Josh will not have either ending from the game. The ending will be one of my own.** **I have been asked to do a flashback of how Josh and Kori got together and that will be coming soon as well and they will get some alone time soon. I really never understood why Josh targeted Chris and Sam the way he did, so I gave him a reason.**

 **As always you guys rock! Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews, alerts, and favorites. It makes me so happy to know you guys are enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**February** **, Nine hours until dawn**

Kori stood awkwardly off to the side as Josh and Chris fiddled with the lock. She tired to generate heat by rubbing her arms, but the longer she stayed still the worse the cold got. She wanted to lean over and look at the lock for herself. However, judging by the look Josh gave her earlier, that action would probably make things more awkward than they already were. Kori stepped down and sat beside Ashley.

"Well, that could have gone better." Kori breathed out.

Things were going just as she expected they would; drama and awkwardness galore. Josh had chosen to ignore what had happened between them months ago. He spoke few words to her since she showed up, acting like they were distant friends instead of exes. She would normally be grateful he was trying to defuse the tension between them, but she couldn't shake the small glimmer of anger she had seen in his eyes.

The drama between Emily and Jess was just waiting to over flow once they saw each other. She knew both girls well and if they had anything in common it was their competitive nature. They had been best friends since middle school, a united front in high school, now they were bitter rivals. Kori was worried about what would happen when they finally saw each other.

Even Matt had something going on, Kori thought as noticed his downcast eyes and tense jaw. Matt was one of the most easy going people she had ever met. He wasn't a jokester like Chris and Josh, he just went with the flow.

"Everything is going to be fine, Kor." Ashley told her quietly. "As soon as someone gets us inside." She spoke up this time making sure the guys could hear her.

Josh and Chris made their way down the stairs, "The lock's iced over."

"There's gotta be, like, a window round the corner we can get open or something." Chris said to him.

"Wait a second, are you saying we should break in?" Josh asked him.

"It's not breaking in when you own the place." Kori told him, "What about the window outside the laundry room? It's never locked right anyway, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze through. I've done it before."

She began to stand when Josh stopped her. "My dad had that fixed months ago." Josh informed her quickly.

It made sense. After everything that happened last year, and the mystery man never being found, she could understand why Mr. Washington would want to seal entrance to the lodge.

"Kori, has the right idea." Chris said to him.

"Alright then," Josh motioned for Chris to walk forward, "Lead the way, Cochise." He laughed. His eyes darted to her as he made his way down the stairs. He looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet.

As they walked down the stairs, Kori noticed how Ashley kept her eyes forward, off of Chris. Kori sighed. When Chris walked passed her, Kori kicked him lightly on his shin. He jumped and opened his mouth to speak, stopping when he saw Kori nod her head toward Ashley.

He understood the motion and walked down to stand in front of Ashley. Kori shook her head. They both liked each other, everyone knew it, but apparently not them. It was honestly hard to watch. They were perfect for each other, and neither of them could see it.

Josh noticed what she did and gave her a double thumbs up as he walked around the corner of the lodge. His eyes darted between Chris and Ashley, then to Kori. Kori nodded, understanding when he was trying to get across. Josh and Kori had been trying to get Ashley and Chris together for so long, the ex couple even had a secret code for it. In short, Josh was saying 'I've got Chris, you get Ashley'.

When the guys walked away Kori took up her position beside Ashley once again. Kori grinned as she saw how Ashley's eyes followed Chris until he was out of sight.

"I saw that." Kori said quietly. Though Chris was gone, Kori was pretty sure Ashley wouldn't appreciate Matt overhearing her.

"Saw what?" Ashley scrambled, already knowing what Kori was talking about. She looked down at her hands. Kori giggled quietly when she saw how the younger red-head refused to meet her eyes. Ashley looked over at Kori and sighed.

Ashley had told Kori years ago about her crush on Chris. Kori had tried to get the two of them together many times, but it just never worked out. Ashley was beginning to believe they were just better off as friends. With all the private time they spent together, Chris never once made a move on her. It was hard to believe that he was interested in her like Kori often hinted.

"I know that look, Ash." Kori told her. "It's the same look I use to give Josh."

Ashley scoffed, "It's the look you give Josh _now_... and the one he gives you."

Ashley looked over when Kori didn't respond taking in her friend's thoughtful expression. She honestly didn't understand why Josh and Kori broke up, sure things had been rough, but the two of them had been so perfect in Ashley's eyes. Ashley wouldn't deny to sting of jealously she felt when Josh would show Kori constant affection. Not because she liked Josh, but because she couldn't get Chris to do the same.

"Well, this isn't about me. It's about you and Chris." Kori responded. "Besides, if it makes you feel better; Chris totally gives you 'the look' too."

Ashley looked at her, "The look?"

Kori nodded, "You know that weird smolder thing he tries to do or what he thinks is a smolder." Kori tried to imitate the look for Ashley's entertainment. Ashley began to laugh as Kori's face contorted. "I don't know what it is exactly. You'll have to ask Mr. Stud about it."

"Mr. Stud?"

"Once again, you're going to have to ask him." Kori informed her. Kori's eyes darted over to Matt who hadn't said anything since she arrived. "Matt, I just want you to know I'm offended."

Matt was broken from his trance at the sound of her voice, "What?" He asked unsure.

"You haven't said 'hi' to me once." Kori informed him with a soft smile.

"Right, sorry, Kori. I've just got a lot on my mind." Matt said half-heartedly.

Kori looked over to Ashley for an explanation, but Ash remained silent on the matter. Obviously, something had happened to put the happy-go-lucky jock in such a sour mood. She wanted to joke that he was just upset about the Seahawks Superbowl loss the night before, but her gut told her it had more to do with the absence of his girlfriend. Come to think of it, Mike, Em, and Jess had yet to arrive at the lodge. Kori could only hope the two females hadn't got into a cat fight on the way up.

"Where's Sam?" Ashley asked suddenly.

"Here!" Sam called from down the hill. She came back into view with a bulky item in her hand. "Check this thing out. I found it under the snow." She held the item out to Ashley.

Kori looked at the item. She wasn't completely sure what it was. It was solid, carved out of wood. The design on the side wasn't recognizable, like there was more to it, but the yellow paint lining the carvings accentuated the strange design. "What is it?" Kori asked.

"A totem, I saw a plaque outside the bottom station about them." Sam told them, "It said the natives that use to live on the mountain believed that butterflies carried prophecies based on their colors."

"Weird," Ashley said, handing it back to Sam.

"Did the plaque say what yellow meant?" Kori asked her.

Sam thought for a moment, "I think it said yellow is guidance."

"Well, you found it. Got any words of wisdom for us, Sammy?" Kori questioned her with a smile.

Sam gripped the totem, closed her eyes and pretended to be in deep thought, "I see... a hot bath waiting for me."

"How does that help any of us?" Kori questioned her.

Sam shrugged, "It doesn't, but it's totally a possible future for me."

"If they ever get the door open," Ashley said shivering, "What's taking them so long?" Ashley asked. The sound of a scream came from the upstairs window, followed by a string of loud curses.

"Well, maybe whatever that was." Kori asked look up at the window.

"I don't care either way. We're freezing our buns off out here." Ashley said rubbing her arms.

Only a minute later they saw Chris standing outside the door. He motioned for them to stand back. She couldn't tell what was in his hand, but whatever it was functioned as a makeshift flamethrower, heating the lock. Kori hissed at expense as his hand gripped the steaming nob. Chris jerked the door open and tore his hand away.

Chris gave a mock bow, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."

Kori clapped, "Bravo, you know how to-"

Instantly a huge animal rushed passed Chris and toward the girls. Kori jumped more than the others, accidentally bumping into Josh, who had suddenly appeared behind her. Kori felt heat rush through her as Josh gripped her tightly to steady her.

Sam and Ashley laughed at Chris' scream. "Crap, that thing freaked me out." He tried to defend himself. "It's like a bear or a tiger, or something-"

"Aw, it was just a cute baby wolverine." Sam said to him in a baby voice.

Kori raised a brow at this, "I like animals as much as you, Sam, but that wasn't a baby."

Josh walked around Kori to face Chris, "Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon." Josh joked.

They laughed making their way into lodge. Kori shivered once inside. It was freezing inside too. She took a deep breath and looked around. She thought a house couldn't feel as haunted as the Washington estate did... but the lodge was worse. Everything was suspended in time, exactly the same as it had been a year ago. Kori was hit by a wave of memories as she looked around. She walked into the living room and could almost see everyone sitting around the table, playing 'never have i ever' again.

"Home, sweet home!" Josh called.

Kori looked over to him. She couldn't understand how he was so calm about this. Why would anyone would want to come back here in the first place? Just being there made Kori tense up.

"It's so good to be inside. Even though it's still freezing in here." Ashley said walking inside.

Josh nodded, "I'll get a fire going." He walked over to the large mantle and began searching for the matches.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt commented, placing Emily's bags down. Kori shook her head at the sight. She knew Emily wasn't the most considerate person, but she had never treated Mike like a pack mule; mostly because Mike would never go along with something like that.

"Yeah, no ones been up here." Josh commented.

"I don't blame them." Kori said, mostly to herself. Ashley hummed her agreement.

Kori took her bag off of her shoulders and placed it down on the couch. She needed to go upstairs and find her spare inhaler.

"What's up, party people!" Mike called out as he and Jessica made their entrance. The look Matt gave Mike didn't go unnoticed by Kori. Now, there was little doubt that Matt's bad mood had been caused by Mike, and involved the ever absent Emily.

"Make yourself at home, bro."

Jessica skipped over to Kori and Ashley. "Hey, Ash, Kor." She said happily. She looked around quickly, "Is Bitchy McGee here yet?"

" _Emily,_ has yet to make her appearance," Kori said. She wasn't Emily's biggest fan, hadn't been for months, but she wasn't besties with Jessica at the moment either. She wouldn't feed into their little feud.

"Humph, so she leaves Matt to do all the heavy lifting? Some girlfriend she is." Jessica said with a smile. Her smile dropped slightly when she saw the look on Kori's face. "Kor, how did things go with Josh? Did he say anything?"

Despite the tension between her and Jessica, Kori knew beneath the blonde's bubbly attitude, she was a genuine person. There were times she acted like she had been casted from 'Mean Girls', but deep down Jessica had a heart. She remembered what Mike had said about Jessica and Emily feeling bad for what happened last year. It would take some time for Kori to fully get comfortable with Jessica again.

Kori was about to answer her when the sight of Matt face-to-face with Mike made her stop. Mike had his hands raised in defense while Matt said something to him.

"Emily? What would I want with Emily?" Mike questioned Matt. Kori groaned at hearing this. Jessica noticed and turned her attention to the standoff. She looked like she wanted to get involved, but Josh beat her to it.

Just as Matt stepped up to Mike, Josh put himself between the two, "Stop it!" He said forcefully, "This is not why we came up here. This is not helping. Maybe we need a bit of a break." He turned his attention to Mike, "Mike, why don't you check out the guest cabin.

Mike nodded quickly. Happy to get away from Matt and have some alone time with Jessica. As Mike and Jessica got up and left the room, Emily entered just on cue. She didn't acknowledge Matt, her eyes following her ex out of the room. Emily's eyes went wide when she saw Kori, a look the red-head had been getting a lot that night. Emily quickly recovered. Emily made no move to go speak to Kori and vise versa. Instead, Emily occupied herself by looking through her bags.

Kori knew seeing everyone again was going to be interesting, but it was also just saddening. It amazed her how it only took one event, one slip up, to turn a group that had been friends for years into utter strangers. Instead of joking around and having a good time, they were either avoiding someone or at someone's throat.

She couldn't watch it anymore. Kori tuned her back on the scene and made her way upstairs to find her inhaler. She walked slowly down the halls toward Josh's bedroom, each picture she passed caused her chest to tighten. Pictures of the twins and Josh lined the hall, even some that had Kori in them.

However, it wasn't a picture that made her stop in her tracks, but a cracked door. Nailed onto the front of the door was a sparkling purple 'B'; it was Beth's room. Kori's hand reached out and touched the door nob. She paused, debating whether or not she should go inside. With a feather light touch, she pushed the door open just enough to enter.

Beth's bed remained unmade, her silk purple pillows pilled up near the headboard while some were discarded on the floor. Her laptop sat at the end of the bed. Clothing was tossed throughout the room, some of the items belonging to Kori considering the elder twins habit of borrowing Kori's stuff. The floor length mirror was mostly covered in pictures of their friends and random sticky notes Kori and Hannah had drawn images on before putting them up there.

Kori's throat tightened as she took in the scene. The room was so serene compared to the rest of the house. A perfectly set stage, just waiting for Beth to return. The room was lived in, but lifeless. It hit Kori at that moment just how much she missed Beth... how different things would be with her around.

Seeing the room really put things into perspective. For a year she had been avoiding the truth, clinging to the slim possibility Beth and Hannah were okay. Before, she had been telling herself she needed to be strong for Josh, that he needed her to stay optimistic. Now, standing in the bedroom of her best friend, she was forced to face the fact that Beth was actually gone and wasn't coming back.

She could feel herself begin to choke up, her eyes starting to tear. She couldn't bring herself to move further into the room. Afraid she would disrupt the room's odd sense of tranquility. She left the room, closed the door gently and pressed her back against it, using it to support herself. Kori took deep breaths as she tried to control herself. Memories rolled through Kori's mind like a movie reel. Everything from their first meeting to when Kori first lost sight of Beth in the snow.

Kori's hands raked through her hair. She felt frozen. Her mind blank going blank. All this time she had been denying the simple truth of the situation and now it hit her like a freight train. Kori allowed herself to slip down to the floor. No tears fell, she just sat there, staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Kori?" She heard a voice say softly. Kori didn't need to look to know it was Sam. Sam lowered herself to her knees beside Kori.

"How did you do it?" Kori asked.

Her voice emotionless and it frightened Sam to see Kori this way. Someone, who a year ago had been so full of life, was now reduced to a reserved shell of themselves. Sam guessed that could be said for all of them in one way or another.

"How did I do what?" Sam asked.

"When it finally hit you that Hannah was gone. How did you do it?"

Sam wrapped her arms around her rigid friend, "Oh, Kori."

They stayed like that for a few minutes in complete silence. Finally, Kori worked up the nerve to stand, "Thank you, Sam." Kori said to her. "I think I needed that. It's about time I had a good mental breakdown."

Sam shook her head, "I don't get it."

"Closure, the main reason I let Chris kidnap me, I guess. I need to be able to move on; we all do." Kori explained. However, it seemed more like she was trying to convince herself of that. "I'm going to go find my inhaler."

"Kori, if you need to talk to anyone-"

"I'll come to you." Kori finished for her, "Pinky swear." Kori told her. With her mind blank, Kori allowed her feet to carry her in the direction of Josh's room.

When she reached Josh's room, without much thought, she opened the door and walked inside. She was so accustomed to coming and going that she had forgotten that she was probably no longer welcome in Josh's room. She needed to make it quick. Kori made her way over to his onsweet bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, where she had it last.

It wasn't there, but something else caught her eye. Four pill bottles sat in the cabinet. She could see a date written on one of prescriptions, 09/17/06. Nine years ago, the same year she met Beth. Kori knew it was bad to snoop in on something that was so personal, but curiosity got the best of her. _It's_ _out of concern for Josh's health_ , She defended herself.

She took one of the bottles out of the cabinet, anti-depressants, it looked like the bottle was still half full. In fact, all of them looked half full. She remembered Beth mentioning that Josh had been having problems with depression during middle school, but she had never asked him personally. From the looks of it he never finished any of his prescriptions. This concerned Kori. Did he do the same with the pills Dr. Hill had given him?

Not wanting to get caught going through his medication, Kori closed the cabinet and continued her search of the bathroom. When she couldn't find her inhaler she walked out of the bathroom and began check the bedside table. The picture frame on the table caused her to pause.

Kori studied the picture and smiled. The picture was of her and Josh four years ago down to the very day. It was their one year anniversary and their first trip to the lodge. At the time it had just been Josh, his parents, the twins, and Kori on the mountain. In the picture, she and Josh were standing together in front of the lodge in the snow, Hannah had been behind the camera, standing next to Beth who was prompting the couple to kiss for the picture.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked from behind her. Kori jumped, quickly placing the picture back on the table. She turned to see Josh standing in front of her, his usual grin plastered on his face.

"Josh! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Kori questioned him as she tried to calm herself.

Josh chuckled, "Sorry, Red. I didn't mean to scare you. Just thought you would want this." He held out her inhaler to her, "Chris said you left yours at home."

Kori thanked him, taking her inhaler in hand, "Thank you. Sorry, about going through your stuff. I thought I had left it in here."

"Don't worry about it." Josh told her, "Besides, you spent as much time in here as I have. Half of the stuff in here is yours anyway." he laughed.

Kori nodded. Images flashed through her head of just how much time she and Josh had spent in this room. She tried to contain herself as she could feel her face begin to heat up. As if that night couldn't get anymore uncomfortable, now she was standing alone with her ex in his bedroom.

"How are you?" Josh asked her.

"I should be asking you that." Kori replied to him. "How are things with Dr. Hill?" She asked.

After remembering the phone call from the psychiatrist earlier that night and seeing the old pill bottles in the cabinet, she was interested to hear what Josh had to say. Overall, he seemed to be completely fine, but different at the same time. He was smiling and joking around as normal, however his expressions didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Everything's going good, really. Dr. Hill still has me on my pills, but a lesser dosage now." To anyone else his response would have seemed normal and honest, but not to Kori. To her, his response seemed almost rehearsed. Something he had repeated hundreds of times to concerned friends and family. "You never answered my question."

"I've been okay." Kori answered semi-honestly. "Schools been killing me, but things are good."

For as well as Kori knew Josh, Josh knew Kori. After nearly five years together he had every facial expression categorized in his brain. His eyes caught the subtle signs of discomfort, her hands fiddling with the inhaler, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yeah, but how are you right now? And don't lie to me, Kori," Josh called her out. "I know when you're not okay. No matter what happened between us, if something is bothering you I want to know about it."

Kori sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You want an honest answer?" Josh nodded, "It doesn't feel right being here. I know you're happy to have us back, and it's great to see you, but i'm not comfortable here. I don't think I will ever be." Kori dropped her head into her hands. "I shouldn't have come here. You probably didn't want me here and, honestly, I don't want to be here."

Josh leaned down to her level and gently took her hands into his. He pulled her hands away from her face, placed his hand on her chin so she would face him. Heat began to rise up her neck as he leaned in, his face only inches from her own.

"Red, look at me." He made sure to meet her gaze before continuing, "I'm not angry with you, I could never be angry with you. I am incredibly happy to see you; I just wish it was under different circumstances. " Josh told her, his blue eyes bore into hers.

She wasn't sure what he had meant with the last bit. Even though she didn't respond to him, she was grateful to hear Josh's words. It gave her some confirmation that the trip hadn't been in vain.

"Come on, show me a smile." Josh urged her. He would always do that. Whenever Kori was annoyed, angry, or just not in a good mood, Josh knew that one simple line would cause Kori to smile. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "You can do better, but I'll take it for now." Josh said. "Why don't you sleep in here? I know you won't be comfortable in the guest rooms, I can sleep there instead."

Kori looked at him, unsure of what to say to that. Still reeling from her episode outside of Beth's room and all the emotions she had repressed over the past few a spur of the moment reaction, Kori leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Josh paused, shocked, but quickly recovered as his hands went up to cup her face.

The kiss was deep and passionate. Months of pent up emotions taking control of them, spurring them forward. His tongue traced her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Kori's hands went into Josh's hair, pulling him closer to her until she fell back onto the bed with him hovering over her.

Electricity flowed through her veins. Josh's hand made it's way to her shirt, leaving a trail of heat in it's wake.

"Josh! Please, tell me you know how to turn the hot water on." Sam's voice called from the hall.

Josh pulled away from Kori and stared down at her. Realization shown in his eyes, "Yeah! I'll be there in a sec." He called back to Sam.

Josh stood up from the bed and offered Kori his hand. She didn't take it. Instead she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the ground. She couldn't believe she just done that. "You should go help Sam." Kori said to him, "I'll be down in a minute." She said to him.

He looked her over, "We should talk when I get back."

"That's probably a good idea." Kori nodded. She watched him leave the room. Once he was out of sight she fell back onto the bed with a groan. What was she thinking? She had just instigated a make out session with her ex, the guy that had broke her heart, the guy she was still in love with. She slammed her palm onto her forehead. She had gone back to tie loose ends, make amends, not make things more complicated.

For whatever it was worth, he had been as into it as she was. Maybe talking to him would be a good thing... maybe they could finally figure things out. After that kiss she didn't know if she could distance herself from Josh anymore. She just hoped he felt the same.

She made her way downstairs. Everyone was gone except for Ashley, who sat cross legged on the couch, playing with an app on her phone. Ashley heard Kori coming down the stairs and turned toward her. She imminently noticed Kori's swollen mouth and disheveled hair.

"Oh my god, Kori! Did you and Josh-" Kori cut her off, raising her hand in a 'stop' motion.

"No, and I really don't want to talk about it." Kori said walking over and sitting down beside Ashley, "Where is everyone?"

"Mike and Jess bailed to check out the cabin, Emily and Matt went out to find her missing bag, and Chris followed Josh and Sam downstairs." Ashley explained not taking her eyes off of Kori, "So..."

"We kissed, that's it." Kori explained. She looked at her reflection in her phone case and rolled her eyes. From the way her hair looked she could understand why Ashley thought they had sex. Kori took a hair band off her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "Technically, I kissed him."

"How did he react?"

"He kissed me back." She took a deep breath, "I just don't get it. He breaks up with me because he needs space, he ignores me and doesn't invite me back here, but then he kisses me back like none of that happened." Kori leaned her head against the couch. "And guys call us complicated. It would have made it easier if he had just pushed me away."

"Aren't you happy he kissed you back?" Ashley asked confused.

Kori shrugged, "Yes, of course I am. Doesn't make it any less confusing." She needed a drink, "We've been here for an hour now and no one has found the booze. I'll be back." She told Ashley.

She pulled herself up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. When she passed the stairs she felt a cold draft coming from her left. Looking over, Kori noticed the door to the laundry room was slightly ajar. She walked over and pushed the door open. Kori was surprised to see the window was left cracked open.

She stepped over to the window and gripped the edge of it. Kori lifted the window with ease before setting it back down. The window had always been easy to open and had never locked right considering the chipped clasp. Just an hour ago Kori had suggested using this window to get into the lodge and Josh had told them that his dad had it fixed. Did Josh lie or had someone break the window again?

Suddenly, Kori heard a scream come from the basement. She bolted out of the laundry room and looked over the railing down toward the bottom floor. The door to the basement opened and Chris came out first. He was wearing a long robe with a hood. Josh and Sam followed behind him.

"I'm ready to admit that your dumb little prank may have had a slight whiff of humor to it." Sam said, glaring playfully at Chris.

"Holy crap. You were scared, admit it." Josh told her.

"What now?" Kori asked over the railing.

Sam pointed accusingly at Chris, "Chris is an idiot."

"Well, I knew that." Kori said walking around the stairs. "I was talking about the screams of bloody murder."

Chris clasped his hands together, "The jokemaster has struck again." He voiced.

"Jokemaster?"

"Yes. Do not worry, grasshopper. One day, you may be able to achieve my level of mastery." Chris informed her as he walked up to Ashley. "I've found my true calling." Chris said in his best impression of what he apparently thought priests sounded like.

"Please tell me you are taking a vow of silence?" Ashley pretended to look hopeful.

"I second this." Kori said sitting back down on the couch. The blonde looked back and forth between the girls mouthing his words without saying them, adding in dramatic hand motions as he did so, "Okay, that's more annoying."

"Did you at least find the thingy?" Ashley asked him.

He reached into the robe and pulled out a wooden box. Where he had been hiding it, Kori had no clue. "Here it is our one way ticket to the spirit realm. What do you say, Kori, you in for a little paranormal Skype calling?"

"Sure, why not? The worst thing that could happen is that we end up like the cast of 'Ouija'."

Chris chuckled, "See, that's the spirit! What about you, Sam?"

Sam shook her head, "Nope, I've had enough spooking for tonight. I see a hot bath in my crystal ball." She walked up the stairs.

"And so there were four," Chris said. "Now my brave brethren, let us venture into the realm of the supernatural."

* * *

 **Wow! We cracked 102 reviews in 5 chapters (Well, now six), a new record on my part. Thank you so much to all the reviews, readers, favorites, and alerts for your support of the story, I'm glad to see people are really enjoying it. Something I wanted to address because I've been getting questions about it; for those of you that don't know the title "Take Me to Church" comes from a song with the same name by Hozier. However, I listen to Sofia Karlberg's cover more while writing.**

 **I may start integrating more flashbacks into the story, or I will have a filler chapter or two that includes all of the flashbacks order by timeline, like chapter 4. I know I'm going to do it, so it really just depends on how you guys want to read it. As always if you have any thoughts, feelings, or concerns feel free to message me and I will try my best to get back to you. Thank you guys again, hope you enjoyed the chap.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eight hours until dawn**

He was having a hard time containing himself at that point. Excitement rushed through his veins as he followed the others into the sitting room. Josh's eyes darted toward the wall clock. Everything was going according to plan. Months of planning was finally paying off. Emily and Matt were most likely out on the trail by now, soon to discover the little gifts he left for them along the way. He felt the corners of his mouth pull up involuntarily. It had been messy work finding a suitable butcher to supply the meat, even worse having to transport it all to the lodge. Everything else was the product of his dad's special effects contacts.

Hopefully, Jessica and Mike were at least half-way at the cabin by now. Once he was done at the lodge with Ashley and Chris, he would make his way over and deal with them. He thought gleefully about the chainsaw he had waiting near the cabin. The blade had been removed, of course, but that wouldn't take away from the illusion that they were being chased by a crazed chainsaw killer. He had Kori to thank for that idea, clearly remembering the look of terror Jessica had when the red-head convinced everyone to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

His eyes settled on Ashley and Chris. He was doing them a favor really. He was doing them all a favor. After everything had happened the group had fallen apart. They had all ran off into their separate cliques, becoming complete strangers. Years of friendship, broken in a single night, but what is broken can be fixed. That was exactly what Josh planned to do. The fear he would inflict on them would leave them no room but to unite together. He would fix everything and finally give his sisters the revenge they deserved.

Josh would make sure they felt every emotion his little sisters felt that night. Hannah's humiliation, the fear the twins and Kori felt as they ran out into that snow storm, they would understand what they did. Once the night was over, they would thank him for bringing them back together.

He just wished Kori wasn't involved. He had tried to keep her out of it, he really had. Now her involvement was unavoidable. He focused his attention on her. They hadn't had much time to speak after their encounter in his bedroom, in a way he was thankful. He didn't know what he might let slip around Kori.

"That wasn't funny, Chris." She pointed an accusing finger despite her own laughter. "April Wright had to switch schools after that." Her eyes drifted toward Josh judging his reaction toward Chris' story.

Josh realized he had zoned out during Chris' little tale, but he knew what they were referring too. Three years prior, during Sam's annual Halloween party, Kori had been out of town with her dad visiting family in Clovis at the time. Josh had offered to go with them, but Kori assured him he would only be bored out of his mind and she wouldn't want him to skip out on Chris and their Halloween prank tradition. April Stevens, a sophomore, saw it as the perfect opportunity to make a move on Josh or at least she did before she ran into Emily.

"Oh, come on, Kor, you weren't there. Trust me, she kind of deserved it." Ashley defended with a smile as she giggled at the memory before pausing. 'She deserves it' she heard Jessica's voice in her head. Those were the exact words Jessica had used to defend her and Emily's actions that night toward April and the same words used last year when the duo had turned their sights on Hannah.

What April had done that night was uncalled for and Josh had tried to tell her to lay off, but what Emily did was just as bad. April had made it clear she wasn't about to back off anytime soon, so Emily took it upon herself to put the underclassman in her place. After getting April wasted, Emily recorded the girl's drunken antics, which included her peeing in Sam's front lawn, and speedingly updating them onto Facebook. They had all been wasted out of their minds and had found Emily's stunt to be entertaining, Kori, on the other hand, had been pissed when she found out. She sympathized with April after seeing the video on her timeline and returned from her vacation early to rip them all a new one.

Josh, like the others, had found it funny at the time, but now he could feel his hands clenching at his sides. That whole night had been all too similar to Emily's actions toward Hannah. Emily had humiliated and destroyed April, just like she did Hannah. If anyone was getting the worst end of the prank that night, it would be Emily.

"I highly doubt that," Kori told her.

Sure, Kori was grateful that Emily had taken it upon herself to defend her and Josh's relationship. However, she trusted Josh enough to do it on his own. Emily had played the whole event off with a simple, 'Don't say I never did anything for you', not even pretending to feel guilty for the humiliation she caused.

When the reached the table, Chris motioned for everyone to take a seat. Josh took his lighter out of his pocket and began to light the candles sitting ominously around the table. Luckily, none of the group had questioned why the power was out. They simply accepted Josh's explanation that the wiring had gone bad in the lodge from a year of inactivity. He loved his friends, he really did, but there were all just so gullible. Maybe this night would teach them otherwise.

"Man, wish I had kept the robe and mask," Chris complained laying the spirit board down on the table. "Really would have tied the atmosphere together."

Kori turned toward him. She had seen the robe when he left the basement after scaring Josh and Sam, but she hadn't seen the mask he was talking about. Mr. Washington kept a lot of his movie props in the basement and the only mask she could remember was the one Josh had shown her last year.

"Yes, because a hockey playing monk is what we need," Josh told him. Ashley and Kori shared a confused look as they sat down at opposite ends of the table.

"Alright, ladies and gent, let us see what were working with here," Chris said. He flipped over the lid he began to read the instructions, "So it says here; "To communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others sublimating your every desire to the whims of the spirit master, which is me."

Kori rolled her eyes. "It doesn't say that," Ashley argued.

He raised a hand to stop her, "It also says all those present will remove their garments at my sole discretion."

"I'm sure," Kori said sarcastically, nodding her head in mock agreeance.

Chris held up the box in her view, "Want to read it for yourself?"

"Nope, I'm fine. I've seen enough of Supernatural, I know how these things work." She informed them as she positioned the centerpiece.

"Supernatural... really? That's what you're basing this off of?" Ashley questioned her.

Kori nodded at her friend, "Oh, yeah. Be assured, when the candles go out and things start to get weird, you will be happy I know where the salt is."

"Salt and burn, Kor. Salt and burn!" Chris raised his fist before lowering it in a long extended motion to offer Kori a fist bump. She didn't leave him hanging.

Ashley squinted her eyes, looking between her friends while shaking her head, "Really, you two?"

"Hell yeah, Ash. Ten seasons of pure supernatural fighting badassery!" Chris said while using animated kung-fu gestures.

"Alright, you guys this is serious. Let's get down to business." Josh interrupted them. Kori's lips parted as her eyes scanned Josh. He seemed uncharacteristically jumpy at that moment. His green eyes shining with an emotion she couldn't fully recognize.

"Oh, we are deadly serious." Chris joked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Come on, Mr. Stud. Lead us in this endeavor." Kori motioned toward the board.

She didn't want to seem freaked out, but she was. There were many reasons why people shouldn't play with spirit boards. She had ignored these reasons years ago when the group would constantly mess around with the things, but that was years ago when the only thing they had to worry about was Chris messing with the board then he thought nobody was looking. That was before there was the possibility of contacting someone they had all recently lost.

"Yes, please," Josh said curtly. They all placed their hands on the center piece

"Ashley, since you're a recent convert. Why don't you be our medium for today?" Chris motioned toward her.

"Chris, just because someone changes their religion, doesn't make them eligible to speak to the dead." Said Kori.

It had been just a year ago that Ashley had chosen to convert away from the religion she had grown up with. It had happened a few weeks after the accident. Ashley claimed she just didn't feel the same connection to the church that her family did anymore. It had been a rough patch for her and her family. Ashley had spent a good three weeks staying with her aunt while things calmed down at her parent's place. Kori saw how hesitant Ashley was to lead the seance.

"Ash, you don't have to-"

"No, I'll do it. What's the worst that can happen?" Ashley said, taking a deep breath, "Um... is anyone there? Will you reveal yourself to us... if you're there?"

Seconds went by and nothing happened. The foursome looked at the spirit board impatiently. Kori didn't know why they were wasting their time, nothing was going to happen, just like all the other times they had messed around with the thing. They all shared a look. "Typical," Kori muttered under her breath. She went to stand up, "See? This is why we should have just went and found the booze."

"Hear, hear!" Chris said, excited at the thought of alcohol, despite the effect it had on him the last time.

Just as the two went to take their hands away from the centerpiece it moved toward the center of the board. Kori gasped, her eyes going wide for a moment before she collected herself again. Kori's eyes darted to Chris knowing he was the one responsible for the moving piece; it was always Chris. Across from her, Ashley looked as shocked as she had.

"Wait a minute-" Chris said, looking around the table as he lowered himself back into his chair.

"Did you do that?" Josh asked Chris, who shook his head 'no'.

"I didn't move either," Ashley said. The three turned toward Kori.

"Don't look at me," She said as the piece began to move back and forth again.

"It's moving again," Chris laughed, completely intrigued with the board at that point. He grinned widely as the piece moved over the 'H'. The friends looked in between each other in shock, Chris still had a goofy grin on his face that gave it away to Kori that it was his doing.

"What's it spelling?" Josh asked as their hands followed across the board.

"It's just moving on its own," Said Ashley.

Kori rolled her eyes, "No, it isn't- Chris, knock it off." She glared at the blonde.

"I swear, Red, this isn't me." He didn't take his eyes off the board. None of the others could, only Kori, who was quickly becoming fed up with the game.

"Well, it's someone." Kori shot back suddenly feeling on edge. Her eyes trained on the piece, _HELP._ A chill ran up Kori's spine. "Help?"

"Help, who exactly?" Hannah asked looking between the group. Kori shrugged and glanced over to Josh. The look on his face worried her, he didn't look scared, more intrigued.

"How are we suppose to help?" Chris asked.

"We can't. We need to put the board up and leave it alone." Kori said. She glared in Chris' direction.

"How can you walk away from this, Kori?" Ashley said motioning to the board. "It could easily be... I mean... you know." She said to Kori, her eyes flickering over to Josh. Kori knew she was referencing Hannah and Beth, and so did Josh.

"Ask who it is Ashley," He said gravely.

"Josh." Kori said hesitantly. Josh ignored her and motioned for Ashley to continue.

Kori's felt her throat tighten as she looked at Ashley, silently begging her friend to just leave it be. As much as she missed Beth, as much as much as she yearned to know the truth, this wasn't the way. This was just insane. She couldn't believe they were buying into Chris' crap. Ashley looked between Josh and Kori, unsure of what to do. She turned her gaze to Chris, asking for his advice on the matter.

"Well, we are all here aren't we? Might as well." Chris said.

Ashley nodded. She mouthed an apology to Kori before continuing. "Can you tell us who you are?" Ashley asked looking up at the ceiling.

The piece began to move again. Kori shook her head and refused to look at the board, however, that didn't stop her from hearing the others call out the letters. _S-I-S-T-E-R._ Kori breathed in deeply her mouth becoming dry.

"Sister." "Whose sister?" Ashley and Josh asked at the same time.

"Oh, come on. Is this for real?" Chris asked, not the slightest hint of concern in his tone.

"Chris, you are making it harder for me to believe that this isn't you. It isn't funny anymore." Kori motioned at the board with her free hand.

Chris' eyes went wide behind his glasses, "I'm not doing anything, Kor. I honestly don't know what's going on." Kori studied him for a moment trying to judge if he was bluffing or not.

"Stop it, both of you. Ashley, ask it 'whose sister'," Josh said, sounding desperate to know if he was really communicating with one of his sisters or not.

"There's really only one possibility on whose sister," Kori said. "The real question is which one is it."

"Ash, ask who it is." Chris urged her. Kori felt the heat of anger rise up her neck at his nonchalant attitude toward the situation. He was literally pretending to be a dead girl. Sure, Chris had a morbid sense of humor, but this was a new low.

Ashley gave a hesitant nod, "Who is this-"

"Beth- Is that you?" Kori cut her off. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to know just want game Chris was playing at, considering that fact that she might just kill him for it later.

"Kor, I'm pretty sure only the speaker can-"

Chris was in mid-sentence when the piece moved. Positioning itself over 'yes'. The hairs on the back of Kori's neck went up, her free hand covering her mouth. It couldn't be true. It was just some stupid, childish game Chris was playing... it had to be.

"Are you alright?" Ashley asked her from across the table. "Josh?"

"I'm fine," Josh said to her.

He reached his arm across and placed it on Kori's shoulder. His green eyes softened at the sight of her. She was completely shaken up. He had never meant for her to be there- to be involved with any of it. He had been waiting too long to stop now.

"I think we should stop. Kori was right, this isn't funny anymore." Ashley whispered.

Josh tensed at hearing this. His eyes shooting in Ashley's direction, "No!" He said forcefully, causing Ashley so sink back into her chair in shock. "If this is Beth... we can't stop now." His voice broke as he cast his eyes down at the board. Chris' eyes resembled that of an owl at his friend's outburst. He opened his mouth to argue, but Kori beat him to it.

"I want to hear what it has to say." She refused to refer to whatever this was as Beth. This thing couldn't be Beth... it just couldn't. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to see the look of relief and glee pass through Josh's eyes at her words.

"Whelp, the people have spoken," Chris chimed in, "Shall we continue?"

Ashley glared at him. It was clear she was the only one that wanted nothing to do with this anymore. "Fine."

"Besides, if this is actually Beth, we can find out what really happened that night," Chris said slowly. It was the first level headed thing Kori had heard out of the blonde all night.

"He's right. If this is Beth... if this is actually real," Kori said, stretching her words in a way that portrayed she obviously believed it to be fake, "this could be our only chance."

Ashley bit the inside of her cheek, "Josh?"

"I can handle it," He said quickly.

"Alright, then," Ashley said quietly looking down at the board, "let me think... umm, Beth, we miss you. We want to know what happened to you. Can you tell us what happened?"

The piece began to sweep across the board. It hovered for a second over the letters before shooting across to a new one. As the piece went the wind outside became visibly stronger, causing the branches of the nearby tree to beat against the window. They could hear the sound of the wind whipping against the house as if portraying Beth's rage. ' _B-E-T-R-A-Y-E-D'._

"What does she mean-" Josh asked frantically.

"No idea," Kori said.

"Wait, it's still going." Chris shushed them.

' _K-I-L-L-E-D'_

"God," Kori choked out. She felt like someone had kicked her in the chest. 'Killed'. So many things ran through her mind at that moment. Killed? Betrayed, that made sense, but not killed. Kori looked over to Chris. He couldn't be doing this, she convinced herself, this had gone too far to simply be a game.

"We didn't kill them! It was just a prank!" Ashley yelled. The candles illuminating her face, showing the look of pure fear and regret she wore.

"Hey, calm down. Okay? It's going to be okay, we just need to find out more." Chris reassured her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Ashley choked out, her voice beginning to crack as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What do they mean?" Josh questioned.

Kori sank back into her chair. "'Killed' doesn't exactly have a double meaning," Kori said, finally finding her voice.

"Which is why we need to ask them what happened," Chris told her. "Ash, ask them."

Ashley breathed shakily, her mouth agape, unsure of what to say. "Who killed you?"

The piece began to move again, _L-I-B._

"Library," Chris said quickly, "What's in the library?"

 _P-R-O-O_

"Proof. There is proof in the library." He finished.

Suddenly, the board began to shake and in an instance it shot across the table and slammed onto the floor. The group screamed, jumping away from their chairs. Kori placed a hand on her chest, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm her frantic heart. Her mind was completely blank. There was no way that just happened, it was impossible, insane. Beth and Hannah were killed? Why was there proof in the library? None of it seemed to add up, yet she didn't have time to think about it as Josh glared at them.

"You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real-" Josh backed away from the board.

"Josh- I don't know what is going on..." Ashley tried to reason as she hesitantly picked the board back off the floor.

Josh raised his hands, shaking his head, he continued on his path toward the door, "Listen, I don't know if you think messing with me somehow is going to help me deal with my grief or whatever, but this is not cool."

"Josh, we didn't have anything to do with this. You wanted to use the spirit board." Ashley said to him. Josh pushed past her, her pleas falling on deaf ears. Chris tried to stop him, but Josh was persistent.

"No, I don't need this right now! You guys are so full of it!" Josh told them, storming out of the room.

The room fell silent as they watched Josh disappear down the hall. Without much thought, Kori's feet began to move in his direction. She couldn't let him walk away like that. She couldn't let him walk away hurt and feeling betrayed, believing that his friends would actually do such a thing to him. She heard Chris call her name, but chose to continue down the hall. She didn't believe Chris had anything to do with what had happened. She just hoped Josh could see that too.

She rounded the corner and caught sight of Josh's form. "Josh!" She called out to him, her voice begging him to stop. At the sound of her voice Josh noticeably stiffened. He paused but didn't turn toward her. Kori walked toward him slowly, stopping once she was an arm's length away. The tension in the air was practically choking her as they stood there in complete silence. She knew Josh was on edge and she couldn't blame him. He had just made contact with one of his dead sisters, he had every right to be shaken up at the moment.

However, something struck her as odd. The simple fact that he wouldn't look at her said more than anything else. He looked as if he was in pain... as if he was questioning his next move. Josh had never been hesitant around her, not even when they had first started dating, but now he was acting like he was stepping on broken glass.

"Josh, look at me, please," She begged, touching his arm lightly. "You have to believe Chris and Ash had nothing to do with what happened. That I had nothing to do with that."

Josh turned toward her. His face was trained, cold and unemotional, but his eyes burned. "What am I suppose to believe then!? That my dead sisters just there? That they were murdered? Tell me, Kor, what am I suppose to believe?" He asked. He stared her down, his eyes searching hers, but for what?

"You are supposed to believe that we are your friends. That we are here for you, Josh." She said. Her hand tightened on his arm. "We would never do something like that."

"So, what are you trying to say? That you believe that was Beth?" He challenged her.

Kori shrugged, "I don't know what I believe, but I do know _if_ that was Beth, we owe it to her and Hannah to find out what happened that night."

Josh snatched his arm out of Kori's grasp. To her, it was equal to him slapping her across the face. "We both know what happened that night. They played their stupid 'prank' and my sister's died as a result. You almost died!" Josh yelled, his face closing in on hers. His green eyes bore into her. She could feel the heat of his breath on the side of her face, "You almost died." he repeated, slower this time, but his voice did not lose its intensity.

His hand raised up to gently touched her face. The pad of his thumb brushed her cheekbone and slowly, antagonizing, made its way down to her lips. His eyes remained trained on hers as his thumb traced her bottom lip. Kori raised her own hand, placing it over Josh's heart. She jumped when his free hand shot up and gripped her hand. She thought he would push her away, but to her shock he allowed her hand to rest there, covered by his own.

In careful movements, he used his grip on Kori's hand to pull her to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her he leaned down and rested his head on her own, breathing in the warm scent of cinnamon. "I can't go through that again," He said.

"You don't have to. I'm right here, Josh. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere." Kori said against the hollow of his neck.

"For now," He said, almost silently.

Kori pulled back from his to look him in the eyes, "What does that mean?"

"I can't do it again. I can't lose them or you again," he muttered, mostly to himself.

Kori felt the heat leave her body. Them? And then it hit her. That look she had been seeing all night, that unreadable look in his eyes that only she noticed, because she had been the only one to see it before. She had seen that same lone, that same distant, removed look, just a few months prior... when he had mistaken her for Beth. Realization hit her, Kori reached up and took his face in her hands. He didn't register the frantic look on her face as he kissed the inside of the palm cupping his face.

"Josh- I want you to tell me the truth. Are you taking your meds?"

In that moment, his entire demeanor changed. His eyes focused once again and shown with the same emotion she had seen arriving at the lodge. The look that sent chills running down her spine. His eyes were filled with pure rage, something she had never seen before and certainly never directed toward her. She liked to believe Josh would never hurt her, but it became clear to her this wasn't her Josh.

"So that's what this is about. Did Hill send you to check up on me? Have you spy on me like you did before?" He gritted out.

Kori's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected him to know about that. She had been doing it for his own good, keeping tabs on him for Dr. Hill. It was the best way to make sure Josh was progressing. It was to help him, not betray him, but she could see Josh didn't see it that way. Now she knew why Dr. Hill had been trying to warn her about Josh; he knew Josh was off his meds.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't expect me to know about that. Rule number one, baby, if you want to keep a secret don't leave your phone laying around without a password." He laughed. There was no humor in his voice. At that moment Kori knew he was genuinely pissed off.

"Josh, we were trying to help you." Kori pleaded with him. She wanted nothing more than to reach out to him, however, that would not be the best choice. Josh had an unpredictable, crazed look in his eyes. She had never seen him like this and it terrified her.

"Help me? How is my girlfriend betraying me suppose to help me!?" He yelled. His hands reached up and gripped her shoulders tightly. "Having you run back to Hill, telling him how fucked up I am, how messed up I am!"

Kori tried to shrink away from him, his ever tightening grip not allowing it. "Josh, I have never thought that about you! You're sick, not messed up, not fucked up, but sick. I want to help you, Josh. You just have to let me in."

"No!" Josh yelled out. Kori no longer recognized Josh, she no longer saw the loving, boyish guy she had fallen in love with. She had no idea who he was now, but it frightened her. "I don't need your help or your pity!" He shook her roughly.

Kori hissed in pain at the death grip he had on her arms. "Josh, you are hurting me!" She yelled trying to shake him off.

The world began to stand still. Frame by frame, she watched as Josh's rage slowly morphed into realization, and then disgust. He let go of her arms and gazed down at his hands. Shocked by his own actions he simply stood there, staring at his hands like they were solely to blame for what just happened. Slowly, he raised his gaze to her arms. He reached out for her sweater. Kori eminently moved away from the reaching hand. A pained look crossed Josh's face at her actions, but he didn't stop. Josh gripped at her sweater and ever so carefully he pulled the blue fabric down her arm. He gasped, his eyes beginning to water when he saw the beginning signs of bruising. Bruising in the perfect shape of his hand. He snatched his hand away from her and quickly backed away.

He stood there for a moment. His eyes refusing to meet her gaze. "I never meant to... I didn't. I'm sorry." he whispered. He retreated down the darkened hallway, this time she didn't follow him.

She stood there in complete shock as she watched him leave. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She wasn't sure which hurt worse, her throbbing arms or her heart. That wasn't Josh, he was too far gone to be Josh. She thought what had happened months ago had been bad. She thought Josh's depression was the worst of it, but she was wrong. His rage far overshadowed the rest. He'd never been angry with her before, not even close. Part of her wanted to run after him and help him, however she couldn't move. She couldn't begin to guess how long he had been off his meds. The bipolar behavior hinted toward quite some time. He wouldn't listen to her anyway. Not in the state he was in.

They shouldn't have came back. She shouldn't have came back. The lodge had caused nothing but heartbreak and sadness for them all. For the first time in her life, she just wasn't sure where to go from there. It was all too crazy. Josh being off his meds, the group ready to rip each other apart, then the whole thing with Beth... Beth, for the moment it had slipped her mind. Josh was losing it while Chris and Ash were in the library following the instructions of a ghost.

Kori let her head fall back on the wall behind her. This was insane, surreal. Nothing made sense. It was like she was stuck in a bad supernatural horror movie. She raised her sleeves over her fists and wiped her eyes dry. She should leave... that would be the best thing for her to do at that moment. Just pack her stuff and head right back to the cable car. Yet, her conscious would not allow her to do that. Too much was going on for her just to pack up and leave. She had to get to the bottom of what happened to the twins, she had to find a way to reach out to Josh. Considering the later didn't seem all too possible after what just happened, she settled for going back and finding Chris and Ashley.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Josh screamed as he stalked back and forth. The boots of his psycho costume causing a loud thump with each step. That was never meant to happen. He couldn't believe he had let himself go that far, that he had hurt Kori. He looked down at his hands, the hands whose imprints were now adorning Kori's arms. He couldn't forgive himself... he would never forgive himself for hurting her.

That look she had given him, it was a look of fear. She had been afraid of him. Josh's began to pull at his hair, causing pain to himself. "She was afraid. I scared her." He muttered to himself. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to cause her pain, to hurt her, never to hurt her. That didn't change that fact that he had. Now he truly doubted she would ever forgive him. He had gone through all his planning, all those months staying away from her, torturing himself, all with the idea in mind that when it was all over she would take him back. That she would realize he had been trying to help them. She would have forgiven him, now he had even fucked that up.

He still had a chance. He could still convince her to forgive him. He had to. He had lost his sisters, he didn't know if he could deal with losing Kori to. He reached to take off his mask, but a voice stopped him.

 _"Josh, what do you think you're doing?"_ The voice asked. He didn't need to look to know it was Hannah. The malice in her voice told him that.

He had started seeing them again, just weeks after quitting his medication. At first he had welcomed their return. It felt amazing to be able to hear them again, to be able to see them. However, that happiness quickly faded as Hannah became more vocal. It was worse than the first time. She was worse. She would always appear, telling him how bad a brother he was, questioning him on why he didn't protect them. He couldn't silence her, no, she was always there. Beth rarely showed up, and even when she did she was never as violent as Hannah.

"I can't do this. Kori, I hurt her, Hannah. I hurt her and now she is terrified of me. I can't do that again." He said at the figure. He closed his eyes and was hit with the heartbreaking image of Kori as his grip had tightened around her arms. When he opened them he jumped back at the sight of Hannah standing in front of him. Her doe eyes lifeless.

 _"And they hurt me. They hurt Beth. Are you just going to let that go?"_ She spat at him. _"What kind of brother are you?"_

Josh covered his face with his hands. "There has to be another way."

 _"Another way? You are going to let the people who killed me, who killed Beth, walk away? For what? Kori? You are pathetic."_ Hannah laughed. _"I don't know why you care so much anyway. Kori has finally seen you for what you really are. Do you think she would forgive you after that? Even if you don't go through with our plan she will always know you are nothing but a sick, psychopath."_

Josh swung his arm in her direction. He hit nothing, of course, she was nothing but a figment of his imagination. "Don't say that! You have no idea what you are talking about!" He cried out. She was lying, trying to get him riled up. He knew that much, but he also knew part of what she was saying was right.

 _"Don't say what? The truth? Come on, big brother, we all know its a fact. You are as fucked up as they come, always have been. That's why you never told Kori the truth about those eleven other psychiatrists. Eleven, Josh, and they couldn't even make a dent in all the problems you've got."_ She shook her head, a cruel smile spreading across her face.

 _"She's right, Josh."_ Beth's voice said softly from behind him. _"Its time you get your priorities in order and finish what you started. You owe us that. Be a good brother."_

He wanted to say they were lying. He wanted to run to Kori, beg for both her forgiveness and her help, but he knew there was truth in what they said. He owed it to them to finish what he started. He owed it to them and to the group. He looked over toward the monitors and took notice of Kori heading back toward the library. He had been fighting with himself all night over her involvement, but now he knew there was no getting around it. The plan had to be adjusted.

* * *

Kori made her way back to Chris and Ashley. She allowed her feet to carry her as her mind wondered. It was all so overwhelming. Everything had gone downhill in a matter of minutes. She could only guess how the others were doing, probably better than her at least. They were all distanced from the situation at the lodge. Completely unaware of the events during the seance and Josh's condition. For a second she was almost jealous of how blissfully unaware they were. Even Sam, who had been perfectly happy staying in the bathtub for the past hour.

Vaguely, she heard the sound of footsteps in the other room. She walked in their direction when she heard Ashley scream, "Ah! Chris!"

Kori broke out into a run, racing around the corner and into the library. When she arrived she saw Chris and Ashley standing in front of the bookcase, covering their heads, books were littered across the floor. The two of them added even noticed her enter the room as they stared at the bookcase.

"What happened?" Kori stepped around the books to reach her friends.

"Oh, you know, haunted bookcases," Chris said motioning at the books on the floor. "Did you find Josh?"

She hesitated. They deserved to know what was going on with Josh. Maybe they could help her talk some sense into him. She didn't get a chance to speak as Ashley pointed at the space in the bookcase where the books had come from, "Look, guys. There was something behind the books!" She pointed at it, moving closer. Kori leaned in to get a better look, "What is that?"

"Well, it looks like a button." Chris pointed out the obvious.

"Why would there be a button?" Ashley asked.

Chris shrugged, "That is a good question."

"Should we push it?" Ashley asked quietly as if afraid the 'haunted bookcase' would hear her.

"That's what buttons are for." Chris egged her on, keeping himself a healthy distance away from the object in question.

Ashley looked toward Kori for advice. "What's the worst it can be?" Kori said calmly. "If anything it's just a prop from that Mystery Manor show Mr. Washington worked on. Probably doesn't even work, you know how Mr. Washington is."

"Or, it could lead to a deep dark lair hiding the even darker secrets of what happened to the twins. Then again it could just be where Mr. Washinton hides his porn collection." Chris joked, earning an eye roll from Kori and a look of disgust from Ashley.

Ashley warily stepped forward. She pressed on the bottom before backing away. The sound of gears moving sounded loudly through the room. The trio took a step back when the bookcase began to slide backward. Kori and Ashley shared a look of uncertainty while Chris gave them a triumphant look.

"And you said it wouldn't do anything." Chris accused her as they stared at the open passageway.

"I was hoping it wouldn't do anything," Kori admitted.

"This is crazy. Are we in like a movie now?" Ashley questioned.

"If we are I hope it's a rom-com." Chris informed them trying to keep his voice neutral, but Kori could see even he was taken back by the situation.

Kori stepped away from the passageway and waved her hand, "After you Katherine Hiegel."

"Why me?" Chris questioned her, "Why not Ash? Or you?" Before he could finish his last question a string of 'no's left Ashley's mouth.

"You're the one that was so excited it actually did something, I'm just giving you want you wanted," Kori argued. She certainly wasn't about to walk into an ominous room tucked away behind a trick bookcase.

"I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it?" He said with a grin, holding out his hand in the starting position for the game. Kori shook her head at him. "Fine, this is a man's job anyway." He grabbed the candle from Ashley's hand and walked into the room.

When he was gone Ashley looked over to her. She was about to say something, then she noticed the small tracks of rouge mascara under Kori's eyes. She knew at that moment Kori had been crying, "Kori, what's wrong?"

"Whoa, you guys should see this." Chris' voice echoed from inside the room. "Holy shit," He walked out from the room holding a small picture. The picture was one of Hannah and Beth, but it was something on the back of said picture what was holding Chris' attention. "I don't want to freak you guys out but look at this." He held the picture out for Kori and Ashley to read.

Kori's eyes went wide as she read the words written. Her mouth completely dry. She had no idea how to react. Written on the back of the picture was a note, written in red, a threat to Hannah and Beth. "Dear god." Kori gripped her hair, taking a step back.

"This must have been what the spirit board wanted us to find," Chris said to them.

"It was real. My god, it was real." Kori muttered to herself. She didn't want to believe in what had happened with the spirit board, but now there was no denying it. Something had really happened to them that night after Kori had been forced to go back to the lodge, someone had gotten to them. Her mind was suddenly flooded with the scenarios of what could have happened if she had continued after them. Could she had helped them get away, or would this person had killed her too?

"This is serious, guys. We have to find Josh right now."

Kori nodded, moving to follow them, but stopped herself. After her last encounter with Josh, he was the last person she wanted to see and she doubted he wanted to see her either. Even so, she couldn't let Josh wander around oblivious to what they had just found. In his state, he would be even more vulnerable if left on his own. Maybe Chris could get him to listen, heck, even Sam would-

"Sam!" Kori said frantically. Sam was upstairs in the bath with no idea of what had been going on that night.

"Oh my gosh, Sam," Ashley echoed her words, "She doesn't know about any of this."

Chris ran his hand through his hair, " Girls and bathtubs, could this get any more slasher movie cliche?"

"Tell me about it," Kori muttered, "You two find Josh, I'll get Sam," She instructed. Chris looked opposed to letting Kori run off on her own but didn't fight when Ashley started pulling him toward the door.

Kori pulled out her phone and upped the screen brightness, using the light to guide her. The atmosphere of the house had been flipped upside down. If it had been creepy before, the new found information only made it worse. Beth and Hannah had been murdered, or at least someone had been looking to murder them. Plus, somehow that person had gotten into the lodge and used Mr. Washington's secret room as their base of operations. She moved gingerly through the house, catching herself checking around corners and down hallways as she moved. She just couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. She wished she had stayed with Chris and Ashley, but she couldn't leave Sam to fend for herself.

The worst part was the silence that consumed the lodge. The sound of the boards squeaking under her feet caused her to wince. She wanted to move as quickly as possible, but at the same time she tried to keep noise to the minimum. She made her way up the stairs and turned toward the direction of the master bath. She didn't bother going for the handle, knowing Sam had locked the door, she instead went for knocking. She moved to knock and paused, her knuckles stopping inches away from the door. The sound of creaking sounded at the end of the hallway.

Kori froze, consumed with fear. She closed her eyes tightly. _The lodge is old and it's storming outside, that could have been anything,_ She wanted to believe it. She looked over her shoulder and felt her heart jump when she saw that the door at the end of the hall was wide open, she was positive it had been shut before. She glanced between the bathroom door and the open doorway. Step by step she walked toward the open door, her heart beating out of her chest. When she reached the door she quickly shined her phone inside, looking around. No one was there.

She crept inside looking around the room. Completely empty. She stepped over to the closet and reached for the handle. She prepared herself for what may be inside and swung the door open, empty once again. Kori rubbed her forehead lightly, moving she placed both hands on the dresser and breathed in deeply. Spirit boards, trick bookcases, doors opening on their own- she defiantly wasn't ruling out Chris' 'haunted' explanation anymore. They had to get out of there. She needed to get Sam and others and they needed to leave. She raised her head to look at herself in the dresser's mirror.

That was until she saw it. Reflecting off the glass was the image of a figure standing in the doorway behind her. Kori let out a scream as she whipped around toward the figure, dropping her phone in the process and leaving her left in the dark with the stranger. The only thing she could make out was his large form standing in the doorway. Kori moved back until her back hit the dresser. This was the guy that killed Hannah and Beth, she knew it.

"You weren't supposed to be here. You never knew when to mind your own business, Korrine." His voice was deep and unrecognizable to her.

Kori's brow furred. No one called her Korrine, not since her mother left. It didn't make sense for him to know her full name. "What do you want?" Kori asked forcing herself to keep an even tone. She was terrified, but she didn't need him using that to his advantage. He laughed, causing her to jump back against the dresser. Her eyes darted around the dark room, searching for anything she could use to defend herself. Her fight or flight senses began to kick in as she assessed him. He wasn't that much taller than her, but defiantly more bulky.

"Now that is the question of the night, Korrine."

"Stay away from my friends," Kori warned him.

"See, I can't do that. The night is just beginning and we've just reached the opening sequence. Don't worry too much, I'll make sure to keep you updated with your friends' progress, but for now I need you to be a good girl and stay put." Before she could react he reached forward and pulled the door closed, leaving her alone in the dark with not even the light of the hall.

She heard the sound of a key turning and rushed forward for the handle. She tried to turn it, her efforts were in vain, he had locked her in. Kori began to beat madly against the door. Her anxiety rising as she became aware of the fact she was totally trapped. She could feel the beginning signs of her chest constricting, but she forced herself to breath steadily. "Let me out you bastard!" Kori yelled out.

She slammed her shoulder into the door, hoping it would at least budge. Kori rested her head against the door in defeat. "CHRIS! ASHLEY! SAM! Anyone?" She whispered the last bit against the wood of the door. She couldn't stay in there. Whatever that psycho had planned she knew it wasn't good. She refused to lose any more of her friends. She had to find a way out.

She walked over and picked her phone up off the floor using its light to look for a why out. Stepping over to the window she groaned when she saw it was an easy twenty-foot drop. She wasn't getting out that way without risking a broken leg. A stray hair waved in front of her face. She huffed, tugging at the hair she pushed it back into her ponytail when she felt her hand brush a piece of cool metal. Her eyes went wide and quickly snatched the object in question out of her hair. She smiled triumphantly when she saw the small black hairpin between her fingers. She bent the hairpin until it was straight before twisting it again. When she was finally satisfied with her work she waltzed back over to the door and leaned down till she was eye level with the lock. Who would have thought Jessica's lecture on the importance of bobby pins would one-day come in handy?

* * *

 **Oh, my god. I am so sorry guys. I did not mean for this to take so long. The week of my last update some personal thing happened that I just wasn't prepared to deal with and I'm finally getting back on track with everything. You guys are so amazing and I feel terrible for leaving you all hanging. I do have half of the next chapter already finished. We are at 133 reviews, 187 favs, and 301 follows, you guys are the best and thank you for supporting the story. This isn't my best work, but I feel terrible about being away from so long. As always if you have any thoughts, feelings, or concerns feel free to message me and I will do my best to get back to you. Thank you guys for everything and hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**7 hours until dawn**

"Come on..." Kori mumbled to herself as she twisted the pieces of hairpin around inside the lock. She had been at it for several minutes with no results. The urgency of the situation made her fidgety, her fingers unable to keep a precise grip on the thin slick metal pieces. The fact her hands were practically frozen wasn't helping either. Under normal circumstances, she had been able to pick a standard lock in about 3 minutes tops, thanks to her dad. Detective Eric Ward was a man who always envisioned the worst possible outcome. That is how the department taught him, start from the worst and work from there. She would be sure to thank him a million times over if she saw him aga- she stopped herself.

There was no room for 'if's in this situation. She was going to get out of that room, she was going to find Josh and their friends, and they would get off the mountain. Her dad always taught her to imagine the worst situation and work from there, but this time she couldn't. She didn't want to linger on the thought anyone she cared about would get hurt tonight. She prayed Sam was okay. The blonde had only been 15-feet down the hall when the psycho locked Kori in.

Her deft hands twisted the hairpin ever so slightly. She could feel the pins inside the lock begin to push up, she was so close. Just as she began moving the hairpin further back, pushing the last tumbler pin, she heard the heartbreaking sound of snapping.

"No, no, no," She frantically pulled the hairpin out of the lock and held it in front of the light of her phone. It was broke, meaning parts of the hairpin were still jammed in the lock. There went her plan up in smoke. "Damn it!" She screamed throwing the pieces of bobbypin across the room.

She fell back from her knees and sat on the floor. Her foot lashed out of kicking against the door in frustration. Kori took a deep breath and gave herself a moment to think. There had to be another way. She pushed herself up from the floor and used the light of her phone to search the room. She could see why the psycho chose to lock her in that room. The room was almost completely bare; a bed, a dresser, and bedside table, not even a closet. The only other way out would be the window. She stood up and walked over to stand in front of the window once again. Kori gripped at the window curtains and tugged them away for a better look at what she was dealing with. Just as she pulled at the curtains she took notice of the lopsided hinges holding the curtain rod up. By the looks of it one of the hinges had given away years ago, barely held up by the very end of the nail. She turned her attention to the curtain rod; cast iron, she thought to herself. Her honey eyes glanced back at the door handle. She felt the metaphorical lightbulb go off.

Kori tightened her grip on the curtains and gave a sharp tug, causing the hinge to break off from the wall and fall to the ground, pulling the curtain rod along with it. She picked up the metal rod and walked back over to the door. Positioning the rod over the handle, with a deep breath, Kori raised the rod over her head and brought it down over the handle. Hope fluttered in her chest as the handle loosened. She repositioned herself and, with more force than before, slammed the rod over the handle. The satisfying 'clang' of the handle hitting the ground rang through the room, her relief filled laugh following suit. Returning to her knees, she placed her little finger in the now open handle slot and pushed the latch bolt out. She placed her fingers on the side of the door and used her nails to pry the door outward.

Slowly, the door began to fall open and Kori could have jumped with joy at that moment. She could congratulate herself later. As soon as the door was wide enough for her to slip out, she raced in the direction of the bathroom door. Her palms slammed on to the door, "SAM! Sam open this door!" She yelled kicking at the door with each syllable. "I swear if that psycho hasn't gotten you yet I'm going to-"

Suddenly, the door fell open, catching Kori off guard and almost causing her to fall in. Sam stood in the open doorway covered only by a towel, one earbud still placed in her ear while the other hung freely. Sam looked annoyed at first, but her expression quickly morphed into concern as she saw Kori's frantic expression. "Kori! Oh my god, what happened?"

"What happened?! Let's see; We played around with a spirit board, got in contact with Beth, turns out she and Hannah were murdered, oh, and the murder's in the house and locked me in the spare bedroom. That is what happened." Kori said quickly, barely giving Sam time to process her words. She knew nothing that had happened was Sam's fault and she was ever grateful that Sam was safe, but she couldn't control her own frustration. "Honestly, what type of magic fucking headphones do you own?"

Sam looked taken back by Kori words. She had every right to be. Kori knew she had to sound crazy at that moment. For a second, Sam considered that it could all be another prank; that the second she walked out to see what was going out Chris would be standing there in his stupid get-up again ready to scare her. However, the longer she looked at Kori the more concerning things became. Sam had never seen Kori so rattled before. Something had really freaked her friend out. Any thoughts she had of foul play by Chris went out the door when she saw the look of pure fear in Kori's eyes.

"Alright, slow down. Kor, what happened again?" Sam spoke softly to her frightened friend.

Kori took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts before responding. "There is someone in the house. We found a note in the library and... Sam, this person killed Hannah and Beth. I don't know where he is now. I don't know where anyone is." Kori admitted.

Sam placed her hands on Kori's shoulders, forcing the other girl to meet her gaze. "Are you sure? This isn't some messed up joke Chris is playing, is it?"

"No! Chris has nothing to do with this. This is real, Sam. It's some freaking 'Cabin in the Woods' shit, we are literally stuck on top of a mountain with a psychopath." Kori said surely.

Panic ran up Sam's spine at the realization the redhead wasn't kidding around. If there really was someone in the house they needed to find the others. "Alright, give me a minute to change and we will go find everyone." Kori nodded in agreeance. Sam walked back into the bathroom, leaving Kori pacing outside the bathroom door.

Kori tapped her foot restlessly as she waited for Sam. Every few seconds she would cast her gaze down the hall and behind her, making sure the psycho didn't surprise her like before. She was thankful that Sam was okay, but that fact only gave her mind room to wander onto the fate of their other friends. She hoped Chris and Ashley had stayed together, that they had found Josh. Josh... She needed to get to him. She didn't know how long he had been off his medication. He could be hallucinating again for all she knew. Completely separated from reality with a killer on the loose.

A flash of light from outside caught her attention. She looked out the window and saw Chris carrying a flashlight and walking in the direction of the old shed. Relief washed over Kori, until she noticed Ashley and Josh weren't with him. Chris stopped to look at something lying on the ground before carrying on into the woods. Kori could barely make out the red hues reflecting off the ground from the flashlight, blood. "SAM! I see Chris. He's outside!"

Sam exited the bathroom wearing what looked like her rock climbing clothing. Kori had almost forgotten Sam had planned to do a bit of climbing while they were at the lodge. Sam looked over Kori's shoulder. "There's no one with him. Shouldn't Ashley be with him at least?"

"That's where I last saw her. We need to get to him. Figure out what's going on." Kori said. Sam nodded. The two jogged out into the main room and down the stairs, making their way toward the back entrance. They grabbed their coats off the couch as the passed it.

"Kori, wait!" Sam called. As Kori turned around she barely had time to catch the object flying toward her. Looking at it, she was grateful to see it was her inhaler. Kori placed it safely into her pocket and zipped it up to prevent it from falling out. The last thing she wanted was to be caught outside without it again.

When they reached the back door they noticed that it was already open. The cold wind whipped at Kori's face, burning her throat. She paused in the doorway, looking out at the frozen landscape. It was nearly pitch black out and the wind was blowing with such force it bent the trees. It frightened her just how similar it was to last year. Collecting herself Kori took off down the stairs with Sam, following the tracks Chris had left in the snow. It took them a minute before they saw him heading up the trail in front of them.

"Chris!" The girls yelled out to their friend.

They slowed their run into a jog as they neared, Chris turned toward them. "Kori, Sam, you guys have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Kori imminently took notice to the large purple bruise on his left cheek, "Chris, what happened?" Kori asked reaching up to turn Chris' face so she could get a better look at the bruise. This action made him to wince.

"And where are Josh and Ashley?" Sam asked him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Ash and I went looking for Josh and we heard him screaming from the kitchen. Some psycho pulled Ashley in and then clocked me. When I woke up Ash and Josh were gone." Chris said. "There was blood, a lot of it." With that, he turned the flashlight down to the ground. The snow below their feet was shining red under the light. It continued in a perfect line down the trail toward the old shed along with what were obviously drag marks.

"Holy shit," Sam said quietly, her eyes following the bloody trail.

"Josh..." Kori gasped. She shouldn't have left him alone. She should had stayed with him, despite their fight. In the state Josh was in there was no telling what could happen to him.

"Ashley's out there too you know." Chris reminded her bluntly.

She turned her attention to him shaking her head, "It's not the same." Kori said quietly. "Chris, Josh is off his meds."

Chris' eyes grew wide at this, "What? Are you sure?" Kori nodded. "Damn, it can't be that bad, right? He couldn't have been off them long- I mean, he was fine before."

Kori looked at him for a moment. She was trying to judge just how much he knew about Josh's situation. She wondered just how much Chris knew about Josh's diagnosis, how close to the deep end Josh had gotten before. Chris was Josh's best friend, sure, but she highly doubted Josh told him about the incident before. Josh had made her and his mom promise they wouldn't tell anyone about Dr. Hill's official diagnosis. He had been terrified of what people would think of him if they knew.

"I can be that bad, Chris. I don't know how long he's been off his meds, but-" She paused looking between her friends. She felt like she was betraying Josh by telling them this. She had gone behind his back before with Dr. Hill and that hadn't turned out well when he found out.

"But, what, Kor?" Sam asked casually.

The redhead took a deep breath of the chilling air, "Before Josh started seeing Dr. Hill things got bad... real bad. He claimed he could see Hannah and Beth. He said they would talk to him, yell at him, blame him for what happened. They started out as nightmares, but then he started seeing them while he was awake. Dr. Hill diagnosed him as schizophrenic." Both the blondes look taken back. This information increased their worries ten-fold, "When I went after him I could see it, that he was loosing it again. Then he got angry with me and he ran off." Kori admitted casting her gaze down to the bloody ground. "I should have stayed with him. I knew something wasn't right and I let him leave."

"Jesus," Chris said shaking his head.

Sam placed her hand on Kori's shoulder, "Kori, this isn't your fault. They are going to be okay." Sam tried to reassure herself and Kori at the same time.

"Not if we don't find them soon." Chris urged them, turning the flashlight in the direction of the shed. "As 'Outlast' says, follow the blood." The girls ignored his reference and fell into step just behind him. Neither of them were in the mood for jokes and Kori could see Chris wasn't really up for them either. He was trying to find a way to take his mind off the situation at hand, trying to give himself a piece of mind.

She could vaguely hear Chris and Sam exchanging words, but she wasn't listening to their conversation. All she could think about was that distant look in Josh's green eyes. She had known, she had known something was terribly wrong and she just let him walk away. She practically handed him to the psycho on a silver platter. Kori kept her eyes focused on Chris' back as they walked. She couldn't look at the ground, she didn't want to see the blood. Whether the blood belonged to Ashley or Josh she didn't want to know. She just wanted to know they were safe, that they were all safe. She couldn't stomach the idea of leaving the mountain without any of them, she refused to.

Her heart began to race as the shed came into view. The blood in the snow was growing thicker under her feet. Kori allowed herself a single glance at it and felt her stomach flip upside down. Then the detective's daughter began to think. Kori stopped walking and looked at the shed than back toward the lodge. She had only been locked in that room for about 20 minutes. If the psycho had gotten to Ashley and Josh after he locked her up, how did he manage to drag both Ashley and Josh out this far before Chris woke up? And how did that psycho know her full name? No one used it, not her friends, not her dad. It was only really only used on her medical records. None of it was completely adding up.

"Kori, come on!" Chris yelled from up the hill.

Kori looked back at her friends. Was she the only one seeing something just a tad off with the situation? Kori exhaled loudly. She didn't have time to play cop. Kori jogged up the hill to join them once again. Their eyes collectively fell on the open shed door, the trail of red carried on inside. They shared a look before continuing on through the door. Sam followed Chris closely while Kori stood directly behind her, a hand placed on her friend's back to help guide herself through the darkness. Their footsteps caused the floorboards to creak loudly.

"Chris?" They heard Ashley's voice call from the darkness.

"Ash, we're here. Where are you?" Chris called out to her.

"Uhm, I don't know," She answered.

The sound of moving chains rang above Kori's head. She felt Sam's arm pull her away as the cage above Kori's head fell down and crashed onto the floor. "Shit!" Kori yelled looking up at the broken, rusted chains.

"You alright?" Sam asked. Kori nodded hesitantly. They saw Chris moving into another room and walked quickly to catch up with him. Walking into the room a loud shutter sound went off, causing the group to jump and whirl around.

The sight in front of them brought terrified expressions to the threesomes faces. Kori raised her hands to cover her mouth while she looked on. In the other room were Ashley and Josh, tied up against the wall by their hands. Ashley was wiggling back and forth, trying desperately to free herself. Josh on the other hand just hung there. His body limp. Kori wanted to run to him, but she was locked out by some sort of fencing. Seeing a door off to the side Kori raced toward it, however when she reached it she realized there was no handle.

"Chris, are you there?" Ashley asked. Her head twisted and turned, eyes squinting at the harsh light shining in her face. In her thrashing, she saw Josh hanging limply beside her, "JOSH!"

"Hello, and thank you for joining me." The psycho's voice sounded through some form of intercom system.

"Josh, are you okay?" Kori called out to him. At the sound of her voice, his head snapped up. He knew he was supposed to be making it look believable, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't supposed to be there, she wasn't supposed to see this. He should have taken more precautions to keep her away.

"Tonight we are going to conduct a little experiment." The psycho's flat voice informed them. Chris rushed over to the door Kori had been standing at and tried to force it open. Ashley and Josh yelled back and forth at each other, but their words were lost over the sound of the psycho's voice. "Now, for this experiment, we are going to need the cooperation of our two test subjects, Joshua and Ashley."

Kori and Sam watched on motionless as the Jigsaw knockoff continued to speak. Sam, finally coming to her senses, rushed over to try and help Chris with the door. "But, we are going to need one more brave participate to help decide. Which subject will live and which will die." The group stood frozen as they looked through the fencing at their friends. The two began to kick and scream, They all became aware of what was about to happen.

"No, this can't be happening. Sam, help me find something to pry the door open with." Kori said. She couldn't just sit there helplessly. She and Sam took off toward opposite sides of the room, both looking for something that would help them force the door open.

"Christopher, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do is choose who you will save." When he finished the sound of machinery turned on. In the middle of the room was a large industrial logging saw, on a track that was joined between Ashley and Josh.

"Oh, crap. I can't do this." Chris said hysterically, pulling at his hair. Ashley and Josh tried to yell over the sound of the saw, their words lost in the noise. "I can't think straight, I need a minute."

"We don't have a minute!" Kori yelled at him not diverging from her task.

"She's right. Ash, Josh, you are both going to be alright!" Sam yelled out at them. Sam grabbed Kori by the hand, "We might be able to get in from the barn door. Come on!" Sam started pulled Kori toward the direction of the door they entered from. "Chris, don't touch anything. This thing is waiting for you to choose, isn't it?"

"I'm not to sure about that," Chris said pointing toward the saw, which was now slowly moving forward.

"Shit!" Sam cursed. Sam took action. Sam pulled Kori out toward the door. When they reached it they saw that it had been shut behind them after they entered. Sam tried to open it only to learn that this door was locked as well.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kori yelled. She looked at the work table beside the door and picked up the large wrench lying on top in her hand. "Sam, move," Kori instructed her. Once Sam was out of the way, Kori swung the wrench into the glass paneling of the door, shattering it. As Kori threw the wrench to the ground, Sam stuck her hand through the opening and undid the lock, quickly pushing the door open and hurrying out with Kori dead in behind her.

The two girls ran around the side of the shed toward the large barn door. When they reached the large door and pressed their sides against it, "Ready!?" Sam called, trying to yell over the sounds of the saw on the other side of the door. "On three. One, two, three-" The girls threw their combined weight onto the door. Their feet dug into the snow with their efforts. They continued to push, but soon realized it was in vain. Their only means of reaching their friends was sealed shut.

"It's barred from the inside." Kori wheezed out as she felt her chest tightening. "There has to be a window, something!" She could still hear the sound of the saw from the inside.

She and Sam were about to take off again when the sounds of the saw stopped. The sounds of Ashley's screams came next, "Why can't I look, Chris!?" Kori could hear her loud and clear now that the saw had stopped, but she couldn't hear Josh. Kori stood tranquilized by fear. Her eyes trained on the barn door, ears listening fearfully for any sound of Josh. Ashley's screams continued, Chris said something in return, but those were not the sounds she wanted to hear. Ashley was obviously still fine, but what of Josh?

"The psycho must have realized Chris wasn't making a decision. They are both fine, Kori. Josh is fine." Sam tried to reassure herself and Kori both that Josh was alright.

Kori turned on her heels in the snow and sprinted passed Sam in the direction of the shed door. She needed to see him- to know he was okay. When she rounded the corner she skidded to a halt when she saw Chris exiting. In his arms was Ashley, who kept her head buried in his chest. Josh did not exit with them. Kori heard Sam come up behind her, she didn't acknowledge it. Her attention fully now on the blood covering Ashley's clothing.

"Ashley," Sam said quietly, gaining the attention of Chris and Ashley. The two turned toward Sam, but their eyes imminently strayed to Kori.

Kori opened her mouth to speak, however, the dryness of her throat caught her off guard. Unable to speak, terror coursed through her as she waited for one of them to say something. She waiting for Josh to exit the shed, waited for someone to prove to her that Josh was alright. That's when she saw the broken look in Chris' eyes as he looked at her, the look of fear and regret on his face, the unspoken apologies his eyes held. That's when she knew. Kori felt her body began to shake as tears welled up in her eyes. Her throat tightening.

"No!" Kori screamed out. "No! You're wrong! He's okay, he has to be okay!" She began to run in the direction of the shed door. She had to know. She had to see it for herself.

She was almost to the door when Chris' arm caught her around the waist, preventing her from moving any further. "I need to see him, Chris! I need to know he's okay!" She sobbed. Tears flowing down her face till she could no longer see through the mist. "Let me go, Chris!"

"I can't let you do that, Kori. You don't need to see that!" He yelled, tightening his grip on her as she surged in his arms. Kicking and hitting, she tried to break away from him. Kori felt her world begin to come apart as cried out. The situation becoming all more real as Chris fought just as hard to keep her away from the shed.

"I need to see him! He can't be dead! He just can't be!" She cried. "He can't be gone!"

Chris was lying, he had to be, Kori tried to convince herself. Josh couldn't be gone. He couldn't be dead. He wouldn't leave her like that. Kori tried with all her might to shake loose of Chris. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She continued to fight, choking sobs leaving her as she fought Chris for her freedom. She had to see him. If it was just for one last time, she had to know if he was really gone. After everything that had happened, she couldn't lose him too.

"He's gone, Kor. He's gone." Chris said into her hair softly. Her movement began to slow until she just stopped fighting back. She began to fall apart in Chris' arms. Her body shaking with the force of her sobs. Kori grabbed the front of his shirt, burying her face in his chest she screamed; A pitiful, broken scream that caused Chris to tighten his hold on her. He allowed his own tears to fall.

Sam stood off, tears streaming down her face as she listened to Kori's heartbreaking wails. It all felt like a bad dream. They had came back to the mountain to reconnect, to pay tribute to the twins. Yet, in a matter of hours it turned into a horror show. Josh was gone. Sam didn't want to believe it, but the sight of Kori's weeping form made it so real.

Ashley was no better. She fell to her knees in the snow, both relieved to be alive and undeniably guilty that Josh had to die in her place. First, Ashley had been involved with the prank that got Hannah and Beth killed, now she was directly responsible for Josh's death. She raised her hands to cover her ears, desperate to block out Kori's screams. New pangs of guilt filled Ashley with each ragged breath Kori took. Ashley couldn't imagine what Kori was feeling at that moment, but her heart ached for Kori.

Chris stood motionless, holding Kori in his arms as she soaked his shirt with her tears. This was his fault. He had chosen to save Ashley and he would live with that choice for the rest of his life. Josh's blood would always be on his hands. His best friend's blood. This fact did not escape Kori.

Kori used what force she had left to push Chris away from her. She pointed an accusing finger at him, "This is your fault! We told you not to touch anything! You chose- you killed him!" She sobbed out, yet her voice did not lose its intensity.

"You think I don't know that." Chris said back to her, so quietly Kori almost missed it.

"Kori! That isn't fair!" Sam yelled at her.

"What part of this is fair!?" Kori screamed back at her, "What part of anything that has happened in the past year has been fair!? Josh wasn't meant to die. Not like that. None of this is fair." She choked out.

Chris reached out for Kori again. She pushed past him and took off into the woods. The fact that the killer could still be out there completely forgotten to her as she allowed her feet to carry her through the snow and off the path. She heard the desperate cries of her name behind her. Kori had to get away from them. Away from Chris, away from Ashley. She just couldn't deal with them at that moment.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore, which considering the recent use of her energy, wasn't that far. The world around her a blurry mess due to her tears. Her throat tightening, her chest hollow and cold, she began to cough. She stopped in front of a large oak tree, using it for support while she reached into her pocket for her inhaler. Tears streaming down her face as she sunk down into the snow. Her as her body shook hysterically against the cold, wet ground, but not because of the temperature. Kori wrapped her arms around herself and released a loud wailing scream, one that caused the birds in the neighboring trees to flee in fright.

Frustration, sadness, terror; These emotions overran her until she couldn't distinguish one for the other. They all merged together forming a hurricane of regret and pain. Memories flooded her mind. Everything she could have done differently, every bad choice she made up to that point had returned to haunt her. All of this could have been avoided. She could have stopped this. She could have stayed with Hannah that night instead of falling asleep with Josh, she could have pushed harder to save them, she could have stayed with Josh when he needed her. Fought for him instead letting him go.

Memories of Josh began to come forth. Of Josh's smiles, his laugh, that day in the snow when he gave her the locket, their first kiss. Every memory remotely related to Josh flashed through her mind, taunting her with the fact she would never get to see those smiles, hear that laugh, again. Every memory brought a new wave of heartbreak. Her tears continued to flow, even as they froze against her face.

She had already lost the twins… now Josh. She didn't know if she could do it. Kori didn't know if she could go on without him. She needed him, just like he had needed her. He had needed her, and she had let him walk away. This was her fault. Josh was dead and as much as she wanted to blame Chris, it had been solely her fault.

"Kori" She heard Sam call her name. She saw the blonde racing toward her, coming to a halt in front of Kori, Sam lowered herself to the ground and brought Kori into her arms. Just like she had done in front of Beth's room. Kori fisted desperately at Sam's jacket, just needing something to hold onto.

"I can't do it, Sammy." Kori sobbed. Her voice cracked and broken. "I can't do it. I need him! I don't think I can do it without him."

Sam held Kori at arm's length. She held Kori's gaze as she spoke, "Kori, I don't want to hear that from you." Sam said forcefully, her tearful baby blues bore into the redhead. "You can do this, you have to. We have to get out of here."

"What if I don't want to 'get out of here'?" Kori whispered, her voice a void of emotion. "What if I want to stay here? With him? I can't leave him, Sam, I just can't." She breathed shakenly.

"Kori, I hate to be the one to do this, but Josh is dead. Dead, Kor." Sam cried. She hated the words coming out of her own mouth, but she had to say them. Kori had to see sense. "You are alive and you have to stay that way- for Josh. He wouldn't want to see you like this. He would want to see you live your life, with or without him."

Kori closed her eyes tightly. She loved Josh more than anything. Even while they had been distant after the breakup, Kori knew Josh was alive, she knew he was okay. She had known that there was a chance they would get back together. Kori couldn't fathom what life would be like without Josh. She didn't want to think about it, but if she chose to agree with Sam, if she chose to continue on, she would be forced to find out. She didn't know if she was up for that. She didn't know if she was capable of going on without Josh.

She could have choked on the irony of situation. For years, Kori had mocked the stupidity of works such as Romeo and Juliet. The whole plot was two love-struck teens that after only three days were ready to die for each other. So idiotic it was questioned to actually be a comedy. However, now Kori had an idea of what they had been trying to portray; Sometimes you can love someone so much that when they are gone, you no longer feel the drive to continue on without them. Kori and Josh hadn't been some three-day fling. They were nine years of friendship; five years of love, fights, and heartbreak. Kori had known Josh better than he knew himself and vice versa. To lose someone who had been there for you through every little mishap in life, the person who took care of you when you couldn't take care of yourself... now that was a tragedy worthy of Shakespeare.

"Please, Kori. Please, don't make me loose another one of my friends. Don't make me lose you." Sam pleaded with her. "I don't think I can take it." Sam was truly terrified of what Kori would do if she couldn't convince her. Sam wouldn't deny that she clung to Kori after Hannah had died. Kori had been her rock, the one keeping Sam from falling into that void of depression without Hannah. Now Sam had to do the same for her. She refused to lose Kori too.

Kori opened her eyes and met Sam's equally teary gaze. Fear shown through Sam's blue hues as she tried to read her friend's expression. Kori's world had shattered around her only moments ago and the pieces were still falling. It occurred to her that if she chose to gave up, to stay there and die, she would be doing the same thing to Sam. Could she really turn around and inflict that same heartbreaking pain onto her friend? Could she really be that selfish?

No, she couldn't. Sam needed Kori. Just like Josh and Beth had before, and Kori had let them down. She refused to let something like that happen again. She wouldn't let Sam down, or any of her friends for that matter. Sam was right- Kori had to live, for both Sam and Josh, and for the twins as well.

Kori looked at Sam and nodded, to which Sam responded with a teary, yet relieved, smile. Sam stood first then offered her hand to Kori, "We should head back. I saw Emily and Matt coming up the path when you ran off. We still need to find Jess and Mik-"

A loud, ear-piercing screech echoed through the trees. The harsh wind distorting the sound and making it impossible to pinpoint its location. Kori felt a sense of familiarity as she heard it again. She remembered that sound, but she couldn't recall from where. Then it hit her, ' _Run, Girl! Run!'_ She remembered the stranger's voice calling out to her that night. Fear crept up her spine. She had never seen what had been making that sound, yet the urgency in the man's voice told her that she may not want to find out. Whatever it was the stranger saw it as enough of a threat to call out to her to run.

Adrenaline began to pump through Kori's veins as she reached over to take Sam's hand in hers. Sam was still focused on the treetops above them. "What is that?" Sam asked, whipping her teary eyes to get a better look.

"I don't think we want to find out," Kori said. They heard the screech again, this time close enough to practically feel the vibration of it. With that, Kori's fight or flight reflex kicked in. She turned and began to run in the opposite direction, pulling Sam with her.

Tree limbs cracked above their heads, the screeching growing nearer with each passing second. It was pure fear and adrenaline that allowed Kori to run as long as she did. Her breathing becoming labored, but she would not allow herself to stop. Her heart pounded inside her chest as she and Sam maneuvered through the trees. It didn't take either of them long to realize they had ran in the opposite direction of the lodge, only heading further into the forest. The animal behind them didn't let up, leaving no room to turn back. Kori felt herself began to slow, finding it hard to keep the same pace as Sam.

"Kori, Come on!" Sam yelled. Sam laced her fingers through Kori's and pulled her forward.

The forest seemed like an obstacle course, they jumped over tree roots and ducked under low lying branches. There was a break in the trees up ahead, it looked to be another path. Kori was relieved they hadn't gone too far in. When they exited the tree line Kori pulled Sam to the left, in the direction she believed the lodge would be in. However, they were soon forced to stop. "Not that way." Sam said quickly pointing further down the path. Up ahead the path converted into a bridge crossing the river, a bridge that had fully collapsed into the water below.

She felt herself being pulled back in the opposite direction by Sam. The other end of the path lead into a cave dug into the side of the mountain. Kori caught sight of the red lettering painted above the entrance, ' **Keep Out** ' it read. She was hesitant to continue on until the she heard the screeching coming from behind the treeline. Not having any better options Kori allowed herself to be pulled into the darkness of the cave.

"It shouldn't follow us here," Sam said in the darkness. Kori kept one hand in Sam's while the other followed the cave's wall.

"I hope you're right about that," Kori replied.

"Shit, I didn't bring my phone. Do you have-" Sam was surprised to find that her next step didn't touch the ground. Her foot stepped onto thin air, throwing her weight forward and pulling Kori down with her. Sam tried to grab at the cave's walls with her spare hand, but she couldn't find her grip on the slick rocks. The girl's screamed as they fell over the ledge through the darkness. Kori lost her grip on Sam's hand, her back connecting with the harsh cave rocks, knocking the air from her lungs. Her body continued to roll down, twisting her limbs in the fray. The sharp rock edges cut at her skin and pulled at her clothing. Kori's body slammed full force into the ground.

Pain shot up her body and she couldn't find the strength to move. "Sam?" She coughed out. The world around her fading to black.

* * *

 **Sooo, some things happened here. I chose to involve Sam more because it was logical considering Kori's relationship with Sam and how I had written things out. Plus, who leaves their friend in the bathtub when there is a murder running around? I just found it weird how they completely forgot she was there until the psycho got to her. And I wanted to diverge from the canon just a bit. It hurt me a bit to have to write Kori like that considering I've had many OC's in the past, but I've never put them through that. I don't like hurting my babies, but it had to be done. It may be a bit before the next update because I want to focus on updating my other story, but I won't be gone long.**

 **Once again thank you guys for your support. You guys are the absolute best. As always if you have any thoughts, feelings, or concerns feel free to message me. Please feel free to tell me how you guys feel about us moving away from the canon plot and how you feel about the possibility of another Until Dawn fic. I don't know if I want to do another OC, that's sort of what I'm leaning toward, but I do know that it will probably be AU as I want something different from TMtC.**


	9. Chapter 9

**6 and a half hours until dawn**

Her screams were all Josh could hear. The sound was heartbreaking. His stomach dropped as he listened to her scream and yell, begging to see his mutilated body- his fake body. It was in that moment he knew he had gone down a road from which he couldn't return. Kori thought he was dead. He didn't want to imagine what she was going through. What he'd just put her through, he could never come back from that. Even after he reveals it all to be just a prank, he knew any chance of her forgiving him had just vanished. He pressed his back against the barn door. His body slugging against its wooden frame.

He should have done more to protect her. He could have tried harder to keep her away. Josh had thought their breakup would convince her to stay away from the lodge and that obviously didn't turn out as planned. What made him think that a locked door would stop her? Josh had always admired Kori's persistence, found her stubborn, protective nature alluring, but now it was his worst enemy. Not only had she broken out of the room he had left her in, she had also tampered with his plans for Sam.

Her sobs became louder. He couldn't listen to them anymore for they were only proof of the fact that he had hurt the one person who mattered most to him. The only one who would have understood. Josh could hear her yelling at Chris, blaming the blonde for something he had no part in and Chris just took it. Josh knew it was because Chris did blame himself. Not only had he broken Kori, he had destroyed her relationship with Chris in the process.

In the back of his mind, he could hear Beth and Hannah's voices. The twins continued to tell him this is what he wanted. Josh was doing this for their own good. This whole ordeal was meant to happen. In time, they would all understand that this was the only way to repair the cracks in their relationships. It would bring them closer together, and rebuild their friendship to what it use to be. Once it is all over they will forgive him, thank him even. With that realization, he felt what was left of his hesitation wash away. There was no reason he should hold back from finishing the task at hand to the best of his abilities. They would thank him later for what he was doing for them- at least, that's what the twins kept reminding him.

Josh pushed himself up from the door and grabbed for his mask. With Sam no longer at the lodge, his next step was unsure. He had everything planned so perfectly, all his T's crossed and his I's dotted, now he had to improvise.

"Kori!" Ashley screamed from outside.

"Kor, come back!" He heard from Chris.

Their voices sounded frantic as they continued a string of Kori's name and 'come back'. Josh's breathing hitched and he pressed his ear against the door frame to hear better. Josh's hand gripped the wooden beam, preventing himself from running outside to check on her. He couldn't let them see him and have all this be for nothing, but the worry gnawed at him. What had she done now? Was she okay?

"Sam, wait! You can't go out there." Ashley pleaded.

"I'm not going to leave her," Sam responded, her voice receding with each word.

Josh's eyes went wide. Kori had left the group. She had run off again. He tried to deny it and convince himself she would know better after what happened last time, but deep down he knew that wasn't the case. He begged silently that she would run back to the lodge where it was safe.

Josh put the mask over his head and made his way into the tunnels that led back to the house. The more he thought about it the more panicked he became. What if Kori didn't go back? Why wouldn't she? Did she have her inhaler with her? Terror consumed him at the memory of the blue skinned, unresponsive Kori he had seen the year before. He had to make sure she was alright. Josh made his way into the tunnels, praying that Kori was okay.

* * *

 _They should have been in class that morning. Kori had woken up with full intentions of taking that dreaded calculus test, but things didn't turn out as planned. As always, Josh had shown up to give her a ride that morning. One thing had led to another and couple ended up having a lazy day in Kori's bedroom. The result left clothing scattered across the floor with Josh in his boxers and Kori in her own underwear covered by Josh's blue flannel._

 _"I can't believe you kept this," Josh laughed as he examined the item in his hands. The object in question was a small stuffed fox Josh had won for Kori on their first date at the Santa Monica pier._

 _Kori smiled down at her boyfriend from her position on her bed. She laid lazily on her stomach, one arm draped down over Josh's shoulder while he sat on the floor with his back against the bed. Her fingers traced delicate patterns across his shoulder, causing him to shiver when her nails ghosted across his neck. She paid careful attention to the purple mark on his throat she had placed there earlier._

 _The red-head watched affectionately as Josh went through her keepsake box. His green eyes lite up like a kid on Christmas every time he pulled out a different item. Sometimes Kori would muse just how much Josh reminded her of a puppy- easily excited and undeniably cute._

 _"Yes, I kept him. He's my friend." Kori said playfully. She grabbed the fox from him and cuddled it to her chest. "He keeps me safe at night."_

 _Josh mock gasped, "The stuffed fox keeps you safe at night? Well, the boyfriend here feels completely useless. I demand to know how a ball of orange fluff can offer my girlfriend more comfort than I can?" He sat up and turned so that he was on his knee's in front of the bed. His mesmerizing green eyes smiled at her, even though there was a frown on his face._

 _"Don't talk about him like he isn't in the room. Mr. Foxy has feelings," Kori said sticking her pink tongue out at him. She was feeling exceptionally playful after their previous actions that morning._

 _"I have feelings too," Josh groaned, jutting his bottom lip out like a little kid. He placed his face closer to Kori's, trying his best to tempt her into seeing things his way. He was doing a pretty good job, but Kori refused to give in. It was just too fun teasing him._

 _She reached out and traced a delicate finger across his strong jaw before retreating it back to her fox, "_ _It's not the same." Kori denied him trying to keep a straight face._

 _Josh seemed to realize he wouldn't get to her that easily. He lifted himself to his feet and sighed dramatically, "I've been replaced by an inanimate object. What cruel world is this?" He threw his hand over his forehead and let his weight fall down onto the bed and onto Kori._

 _Kori groaned, the air knocked right out of her by Josh's weight. She chuckled breathlessly at his antics as she tried helplessly to wiggle out of his grasp. Not having any of that, Josh adjusted himself so that he was completely on top of her, arms wrapped securely around her waist preventing escape._

 _"How does this solve anything?" Kori asked, her breathing labored due to the extra weight on her chest. She leveled both feet on the bed and tried to raise up just enough to roll them over. Her attempts in vain as Josh tightened his hold and nestled his head into the crook of her neck. Normally, she would find their current position comfortable, but the fact her arms were currently trapped between their bodies prevented her from enjoying it._

 _"I'm proving I'm a better at cuddling then a stuffed animal," He said into the skin of her neck causing her to shiver. Seeing her response, Josh's pout morphed into a sly smirk and he began placing slow kisses up the column of her neck._

 _The redhead let out a low laugh, her honey eyes slipping closed at Josh's advances, "My boyfriend is threatened by Mr. Foxy. Chris is going to have a field day with this."_

 _Josh wasn't going to fall for his girlfriend's bait. He continued to place butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone as he spoke, "Cochise has no room to talk. Him and Ash are like DiCaprio and an Oscar, so close, yet so far away."_

 _Kori shook her head at this. She and Josh had been trying to get their two friends together for almost two years and their efforts had been for not. The two danced around each other in a game of emotional hide and seek. Josh had expressed his annoyance with Chris' lack of 'balls' before and always kept the fact Chris still hadn't made a move hung over the blonde's head. Kori was along the same line as her boyfriend. She had tried on multiple occasions to get Ashley to admit her feelings for Chris, but her fellow red-head was more evasive than Kori originally thought._

 _"I think they're cute. Ashley is Chris' lobster." Kori explained._

 _Josh paused and lifted his head. He chuckled, "Really, quoting 'Friends'? Now, I know you're desperate. You know that whole lobsters mate for life thing isn't true, right?"  
_

 _Kori gave him an insulted look, "The lies you tell, Josh. Of course, it's true. You're my lobster."_

 _"You hate shellfish," Josh reminded. He moved his arm to rest beside her head and leaned over her, still keeping her body trapped between his and the bed._

 _"Not the point." Kori shook her head. She used Josh's new position to her advantage as she pushed her weight upward. Her quick movements took him by surprise and knocked him off balance. Josh fell on his side and Kori exploited his confusion and wrestled herself on top of him. Josh gave a husky laugh as she grinned down at him, clearly proud of her accomplishment._

 _Josh looked his beautiful girlfriend over_ _appreciatively. His tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip without much thought, but he did notice how Kori's honey eyes tracked his movements. "Did I ever mention how much I love this position?"_

 _A flare of heat settled on Kori's cheeks, "Maybe a few times."_

 _"Then allow me to say it again." Josh raised up and caught Kori's plump bottom lip between his teeth. One of his hands wrapped around her waist to balance her on him while the other hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her as close as possible. Kori's own hands moved to either side of Josh's face, her thumbs brushing against his light stubble as their lips moved in sync._

 _Kori felt on fire at that moment. Just being in his presence left Kori always feeling alive and safe, but as they were right there, she was electrified. Being with Josh brought out parts of her she didn't even know had existed. She was confident in his arms as she teased his tongue with her own, coaxing it out to play. Josh allowed Kori to lead the kiss while he reached down and began unbuttoning his shirt, the one she was wearing, for the second time that morning._

 _"You two are disgusting." A musical voice taunted from behind them._

 _Imminently pulling apart, the couple turned wide-eyed to face the intruder. Beth leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed playfully at her brother and best friend. Kori's mouth feel open as she stared at the image before her. Beth? Why was Beth at her house? The elder Washington twin stood patiently at the door, seeming unbothered by the scantily clad couple._

 _"Really, Beth?" Kori groaned out, pushing herself off of Josh and began collecting her clothing._

 _"That's my sister for you. Always the cock-block." Josh grinned over at Beth. "If I didn't know any better I would think you just wanted Kori all to yourself."_

 _Beth giggled, "You hit the nail on the head, big bro. Kori is all mine, get use to it." Beth reached down, picking up Kori's black skinny jeans and tossing them at her._

 _"Now, now, there is plenty of me to go around. We can share." Kori joked as she shimmied into her jeans._

 _"It's a bit kinkier than I'm used to, but I'm down." Josh laughed, not even bothering to get up from the bed or attempt to locate his pants._

 _"Now, Beth," Kori said looking over to both once she had gotten her pants on, "What was so important you couldn't just call, or knock for that matter?"_

 _Beth cocked her head at this, the motion causing her black bob to flop. She narrowed her eyes at Kori with a strange expression in those dark eyes, "Why would I knock? You're in my room." Beth asked._

 _Kori's forehead creased. She wasn't completely sure what Beth was getting at. Kori turned questionably to Josh to see his expression and was shocked to find Josh gone. In fact, her whole room was gone. Kori took a surprised step back when she saw she was no longer standing in her gray-walled bedroom. The walls faded into a royal purple and white furniture was now spread across the room. Kori spun around, taking a good look at her surroundings. The warm California sun that had been shining through the window had been replaced by cold darkness, ice stuck to the glass from the outside. A cold breeze brushed against Kori's skin. Shivering, she reached up to button back up Josh's shirt but found herself in her own sweater and jeans._

 _She ran a single hand over the royal blue plush fabric of the sweater. 'Not possible', Kori thought to herself. Questions rested on her tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to vocalize them. She was at Washington Lodge, there was no denying it, but how? She had just been in her own bedroom with Josh. Kori stood motionless as her sense came back to her. She turned her head and saw Beth still standing in the doorway, the emotionless look in her eyes frightened Kori. The expression looked so foreign on her best friend's normally smiling face._

 _It didn't seem right, none of it did. Kori thought back trying to remember where she could have angered her friend, but she could think of nothing. The last time she had seen Beth they had all been laughing and drinking by the fire. Kori had fallen asleep with Josh on the couch and Beth woke her up. The prank. The elder twin had been frantic, terrified even. That was- that was right before Beth died._

 _That fact caught Kori off guard. Beth had died along with Hannah, and Josh... Kori's chest heaved as the images came back to her. Josh was dead, they were all dead. Kori's breathing became labored as it all rushed back to her. She walked over and steadied herself against Beth's bed._

 _"Finally coming back to you, huh?" Hannah's asked. Kori glanced over to see the younger twin standing on the far side of the room. It looked and sounded like Hannah, but Kori knew better. It wasn't Hannah. It couldn't be Hannah. Unless... was Kori dead too or just going crazy? Was this what it had been like for Josh? "Always so melodramatic, Kori. I can't say much about being crazy, but you aren't dead, yet."_

 _"You're not real." Kori panted out refusing to look at the apparitions in front of her. She knew the twins were dead. She didn't need her own mind torturing her with this sick game._

 _"Wow, sis. I expected you to be a bit more excited to see us." Hannah laughed humorlessly. Her dark eyes unwavering. She stared Kori down as she approached, her movements slow and menacing, something Kori could never imagine Hannah as until that moment._

 _Kori stood shakily and backed to the other side of the room, putting the large purple bed between her and Hannah, "Stay away from me, Hannah."_

 _Hannah rolled her eyes at this, "Hmph, you always did like Beth better. That's why you followed her out into the storm that night, you didn't give a damn about me, you just wanted to stop Beth."_

 _"That's a lie and you know it." Kori spat out._

 _"Bullshit." Hannah hissed. "It was always about Beth to you. You only felt sorry for me. The poor younger twin that no one gave the time of day."  
_

 _"That isn't true. Sam loved you, she still loves-"_

 _"Sam doesn't care!" Hannah yelled causing Kori to shy away even more, "She didn't even try to come after me that night."_

 _"And she regrets it. You weren't with her after that night, you didn't see what it did to her. You don't understand how sorry she is." Kori defended the blonde and it was true. Sam had tried to be the strong one after the accident. She had stayed by Kori's side those first few months, looking after Kori while Kori looked after Josh. Kori saw through it, though. Sam rarely talked about the accident, but when she did all she could say was how sorry she was, for both not stopping the prank and for not going to help Kori find the twins._

 _"What about you, Kori? Do you regret not saving them? Saving me?" A new voice asked, drawing Kori's attention to the window. Kori began to shake as she took in the sight in front of her. Josh. He was in the room once again, standing frighteningly still in front of the frozen window. Kori found herself unable to move. Her heart begged her to move toward him, but her mind knew better. That moment in her bedroom had been nothing but a dream, and now h_ _er ignorant bliss had been replaced with the harsh reality that none of this was real. He wasn't real, even though she wished so strongly that he was._

 _That last sweet moment had been nothing but a dream._ _It had all been a dream and the worst part of that to Kori was remembering their real last moment together. Josh had been so angry with her in the hallway. Their last moments before his death was him hating her. "I'm waiting, Kori."_

 _She couldn't bring herself to continue to look at him. Kori reverted her gaze back to the twins, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw Hannah was now standing only a mere few feet away from her. Those dark, emotionless eyes boring into Kori, waiting for her answer. Kori could see Beth just over Hannah's shoulder. The elder twin looked on with an expression that could only be sorrow._

 _"It's one thing to have nothing to say to us, Kor, but to ignore Josh?" Hannah said the vindictive edge in her voice clear, "The least you can do is admit it. Admit you couldn't save any of us."_

 _"Leave her alone, Hannah," Beth said quietly._

 _"I want to hear her say it." Hannah pushed. "I'm tired of you defending her."_

 _"Hannah," Josh said in a low, warning tone. Kori didn't hear him approach, but she suddenly felt his breath on the back of her neck, "Look at me, Kor."_

 _Kori couldn't bring herself to do it. It was the sad sick truth. She would rather stare into the face of someone who blatantly blamed her, then to even glance at Josh. Kori didn't know how Josh felt and she didn't want to. Not fully sure she could handle it if he resented her too._

 _A warm hand reached around and grasped Kori's chin, forcing her to look in his direction. His green eyes stared down at her intently. She was surprised she couldn't find a trace of the anger she had been expected. The anger she had seen just hours before his death._

 _"Kori, Babe, do you regret it?" His large hands cupped her face gently, keeping her eyes trained on his. They felt so real._

 _She couldn't stop the tears that prickled in her eyes. Of course, she regretted it and she always would. She nodded her head shakingly, "You have no idea just how much." Kori admitted. "I let you down, I wasn't fast enough, again." She glanced back at the twins. "I understand that you both, all, hate me. I hate myself." It was true. She had let this happen to them, to Josh. It was Hannah and Beth all over again. If she had been just a bit faster, pushed herself harder, he would be there with her._

 _"I said it once and I'll say it again, I could never be angry with you. I couldn't hate you if I tried." Josh soothed. He pulled Kori's body to his. Kori should have pushed him away, it was the logical thing to do, but she wasn't thinking logically at that point. Even if it was just a messed up dream, being back in his arms felt real enough._

 _"I'm so sorry," Kori said into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly._

 _"We know that," Beth said, "We just wanted you to say it."_

 _Kori turned her head in his chest. She was to see the twins were no longer in the room. It was just her and Josh. She buried her head back into his chest. Allowing herself to feel safe again, if only for that one last time._

 _"Kori, look at me." She looked up and was grateful to see the same soft expression she knew and loved, "Show me a smile." Kori shook her head, unbelievable. The familiar line he had used on her for so many years still, after everything, was able to bring an imminent smile to her face. "That's my girl." He said._

 _Kori became aware of the darkness creeping in on them. The room began to lose its color and she could no longer see past Josh. Kori let her head rest on Josh's shoulder as realizing that her blissful illusion was coming to an end. She held onto Josh until the world went black around them, and slowly she felt him fade away as well._

* * *

 **6 hours until dawn**

The pain was the first thing she felt. A numbing throb sparked in every bone and joint as Kori labored for breath. It was the first thing to alert her to the fact she was awake. She was alive and Josh was gone. The dream was over and the pain she felt was a reminder that she was back to reality. With her eyes closed, she had no idea where she was or how she even got there. The surface under her was rough and gritty. She became aware of the fingers moving gently over her forehead.

Slowly, her honey eyes began to fall open. The world around her was dark and blurry. Not about to make out her surroundings Kori attempted to raise her head, only to quickly regret it. A spark of stabbing pain ran from her neck down to her spine. Her back arched against her will as the pain flowed through her.

"Hey, take it easy!" The delicate voice said to her. Hands placed themselves under Kori's head, gently laying it back down. "Don't move so quick. I don't know if you broke anything in the fall."

"The fall?" Kori croaked out before starting to cough. She tried to control her breathing, but couldn't calm down enough to stop the wheezing that began.

Knowing what was happening Sam was quick to place Kori's inhaler to her lips. Kori wasn't sure when Sam took it out of her pocket, but she was thankful as she breathed in and gradually felt the coughing subside. She reached up and took the inhaler securely in hand. Pain shot through her ribcage as it expanded to accommodate her deep breathing. Finding the added dryness of her mouth to be equally as uncomfortable, Kori swished her tongue around in an attempt to generate moisture. She quickly became repulsed when the sharp, metallic taste of blood his her tongue. Raising a hand, she ran her fingers over her plump lips and the wet substance was too thick to be anything but blood.

 _That's right, the fall,_ Kori thought. Her forehead creased as she tried to remember exactly what happened. Even that slight movement made Kori feel as if someone was jamming an ice pick into her head. She remembered vaguely running through the forest with Sam. That animal had been dead in behind them. She tried not to think of the events that happened before that. Tried not to think of Josh, not like he had been at the shed. She didn't want to remember him like that; Scared, tied up, and helpless. Especially not after seeing him in her dream. Soft-eyed and happy, that was the Josh she wanted to remember. Even if it had been a dream.

"Kori, I need you to try and sit up," Sam said gently, breaking Kori from her thoughts. Kori nodded, not knowing what else to do but follow the blonde's orders. Kori placed her free on the dirt of the cave ground to push herself up and imminently felt pain rush up her right arm.

"Shit!" Kori cursed, quickly dropping her inhaler taking her wounded arm and holding it at her chest. Sam's baby blues widened in shock and she swiftly started to examine the limb.

Sam's pale fingers reached over and locked gently around Kori's arm, "Oh no." Sam said as she felt the swelling around the arm.

"What? It's not broken is it?"

"I'm not sure yet," Sam said, she looked up into Kori's eyes, "We need to get your coat off. Bare with me for a sec, this might hurt." Sam moved her fingers up to Kori's shoulders and carefully pulled the thick material from her shoulders. Kori did the best she could with her free hand to help. Once it was off, Sam slowly started to roll up Kori's sweater sleeve, mumbling an apology each time the red-head would hiss in pain. It didn't take long for Sam to spot the sickening blue tint of Kori's arm. "That's definitely broke."

"This is a first," Kori groaned. Not being a very sporty person, or even the outdoorsy type, Kori had never broken a bone or any serious physically injury for that matter.

"We need to wrap it up with something so that you don't injure it anymore." Sam's head twisted around looking around the dark cavern for anything she could use. Kori used her good hand to lift herself into a sitting position, ignoring the bolt of pain that moved through her. Not knowing how Sam was managing to get around without a light, Kori reached for her discarded coat and pulled out her cell phone. She sighed in relief as her lock screen came to life, though the screen was severely cracked.

She brought the light up to illuminate the cavern around them. She saw Sam's petite figure checking around a few stray barrels. Kori cocked her head at this, "Where are we?" She thought out loud.

"I don't know," Sam answered. The red-head took note to how Sam favored her right leg as she walked.

"Whoa, Sammy? Your leg," She turned the phone up to shine on Sam's face and gasped at the bloody scrapes along her friend's temple and chin, "You should be taking care of yourself. I will manage. How bad is it?"

Sam shook her head, "Believe me, you don't look any better." With that, Kori reached an experimental hand up toward her own face. Her nose scrunched in pain when she felt a thin layer of crusty, dried blood along her cheekbone. The fall must have gotten both of them pretty good. "Here, let's wrap your arm." Sam reached for the zipper of her thermal hiking jacket it became plain to Kori what she meant to do.

Kori raised her palm up, "No, I can't let you do that." Sam's lips parted in an attempt to argue, "No, Sam." Kori insisted. She wouldn't let Sam use her only protection against the frigid cold to help her. She admired Sam's caring nature, but she couldn't allow it. "Use my sweater. I have a tank underneath, I can just put my coat back on."

Sam looked like she wanted to argue, however, the look Kori was giving her stopped her. "Alright, do you need some help?"

Kori gingerly rose to her feet and bent over so her hurt arm was dangling in the air. She started to pull the fabric up her abdomen, Sam's hand came in to help it the rest of the way over her back. She breathed out a chilly breath as the cold air prickled at her arms. Then she felt a rough, cold object sway against her chest. Looking down, Kori gasped. She grabbed frantically at the cool metal of her locket. The locket had broken open, the latch that held the two halves together was cracked. Only one-half of the locket remained on the chain. The other half, the one that held the picture of her and Josh, was gone.

"No, no, no," Kori repeated quietly. Taking her phone she cast the light over the cave floor, searching desperately for the other half. It wasn't so much the metal, but the picture it held that Kori wanted back. That locket had been Josh's way of cementing his intentions with her. Every time she wanted to be close to Josh when he wasn't around she would look at that picture, it was her anchor and she needed it now more than ever.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's gone, the other half of my locket broke off," Kori said. Her voice cracked and she could feel the beginnings of tears watering in her eyes. She felt her heart sink when she couldn't spot it. The floor underneath them was wooden boards that had been placed sloppily together, leaving gaping cracks between them. She just knew it had fallen down there. She had no idea how many layers there were to this place.

"Kori, I'm so sorry," Sam said apologetically. She walked over to stand beside Kori. Looking down at the wooden floor she shook her head, "If it fell down there-"

Kori knew what she was trying to say; if it fell down there they wouldn't be getting it back and it was clear that's where it had gone. She had no idea how far these tunnels went down, it could be anywhere. Kori wasn't sure whether she wanted to cry or scream. Her one link back to Josh was gone.

She felt Sam place a hand on her good arm and squeeze gently. She heard Sam sigh, beginning to speak, but they both paused when they heard that echoing howl. Both girls held their breath as they listened. The sound bounced off the cave walls making it impossible to clearly know which direction it was coming from. That thing had followed them down, but how? It wasn't making any sense and Kori doubted it would.

"Kor?" Sam asked quietly.

"Right, sorry. We can't stay here." Kori said.

"Your arm first," Sam said. Kori reached down for her coat and with Sam's help was able to put it back on. Sam began to knot up Kori's sweater and wrapped it over Kori's coat and around Kori's arm. Kori hissed as Sam began to tighten the makeshift sling, assuring Kori's arm wouldn't come loose. "Too tight?"

Kori shook her head, "No, it's fine. Thank you." She used her good head to push her matted hair back. "Any idea how we're getting out of here?"

"Not in the slightest. I walked a bit that way while you were out and it's closed off," Sam said pointing to the tunnel behind them.

"Straight ahead, then?" Kori asked, bending down cautiously to grab her inhaler she had dropped earlier and slipped it back into her pocket. Sam nodded and started to limp forward toward the next tunnel. Her hands catching herself on the wall as she tried to keep her weight off her leg. "Sammy, come here." Kori moved over to Sam's side. With her good hand, Kori grabbed Sam's arm and placed it over her shoulder allowing the blonde to lean on Kori's uninjured side as they walked. Kori handed over her phone so Sam could light their way.

The two girls walked in silence down the long tunnel. They moved slow, but it was to be expected. Both of them were in terrible pain and the only thing pushing them forward was each other. Kori took in their surrounds as they went. There was nothing to give a clear indicator to where they were, but it was obvious the tunnels had been used for something. The amount of chain length fences, 'Keep out' signs, and barrels said that much. Most of the tunnels were either barred off or had collapsed and the wooden beams that still stood didn't look very sturdy in Kori's opinion.

Not being able to handle the silence anymore Kori spoke up, "I'm sorry, Sammy. This is my fault. If I hadn't run off neither of us would be here and-"

"This isn't your fault, Kor. You couldn't have known."

"That's not the point. I put both of us in danger and left our friends to fend for themselves against some whacked up Jigsaw knockoff." Sam fell silent for a moment as Kori continued, "Do you think they're okay?"

"They have to be," Sam answered quickly. Sam looked over to Kori with a worried expression. She despritely wanted to ask Kori if she was okay. Sam had noticed how Kori had made a single mention of Josh since she had woken up and the silence on the matter worried her knowing Kori was keeping things bottled up and more than anything blaming herself.

They were both caught by surprise when Kori's foot snagged on something. The two fell forward. Kori managed to step out and catch them, letting Sam's weight fall on her so she didn't injure her leg more. Kori's eyes prickled with pain as Sam's body crashed into her arm. Sam noticed Kori's pain and quickly righted herself.

"Kori, I'm sorry."

"No, my fault. I didn't see that." Kori reassured her. They both looked down and saw a rusted thin railing that Kori had tripped over. Their eyes followed the railing down the tunnel until it stopped, a railcar latched on the end. "Mining carts. That explains the tunnels."

"How far do you think it goes?" Sam questioned, earning a shrug from Kori.

"Probably all under the mountain and none of it looks stable," Kori informed as she gave a wary glance at the wearing support beams.

Sam nodded to this, "At least we have a way out. Those rails have to lead back up to the surface."

Kori felt her heart drop as she heard the familiar beeping of her phone. _Low battery_. A screeching howl bounced off the cave walls causing the girls to jump. Kori's heart pounded as it dawned on her, that thing had followed them down there.

"We have to keep moving." Sam started.

"With my phone about to die? This place is pitch dark, Sam. We won't be able to see anything." Kori argued, planting her feet firmly to keep Sam in place.

Sam's eyebrows rose at her, "What then? We don't have any other options." Kori's teeth dug into her lower lip as she thought. A crazy idea running through her mind. Her eyes darted down further down the mine. She took a step to her right toward one of the wooden beams. Grabbing for Sam's arm, she lifted it off her shoulders and helped Sam support herself on the beam. "What are you doing?"

"My phone is going to die and I'll bet you there has to be some old mining equipment still down there, a lighter or lantern or something. Give me ten minutes to look and if I don't find anything I'll come right back." Kori pleaded.

The blonde looked at her like she was crazy, but could see where Kori was coming from. They wouldn't make it far with a light and the best place to find one was deeper in the mine. Sam shook her head, "You're crazy." But handed out the phone to Kori all the same, "You get ten minutes."

"I'll be back," Kori said taking the phone.

"You better be."

With that, Kori started her decent down the mine, sparing a glance back at Sam who smiled warily at her. Kori walked between the cart rails until she reached the mining cart. She glanced hopefully over the side and sighed in disappointment when she saw there was nothing useful inside. The rails carried on into a further tunnel. While Kori was reluctant to go deeper into the mine she knew the rails would lead her back without a problem.

Kori gave one last look up the hill to where Sam was waiting and sighed. They needed to find a light or anything that would actually be useful and with Sam's leg she wasn't in the condition to help look. Kori allowed her feet to carry her forward into the cave, careful to stick close to the rail track. Every turn felt like it was leading her in one big circle and she could tell her phone's battery was on its last leg.

She paused as she entered a large opening. The rails were blocked by rubble, leaving two opposite facing caves to follow. A lone railcar laid on its side off the track against the wall. Fallen beams and random items were laying across the ground. Kori's eyes glanced over the area, desperate to find something they could use so she wouldn't have to continue on through the caves. White markings along the cave walls caught her eyes and prompted her forward for a better look. She illuminated the wall with her dimming phone light so she could see it clearly.

 _We were here_. The scratching read, following by twelve sets of initials carved below it. Kori wondered who those poor twelve initials were and she couldn't help the morbid question that came to mind- Had they died down here? She couldn't imagine. She took a step closer and felt her foot tap against an object, knocking it over. Using the light, she peaked down to get a better look and released a relieved laugh, a lantern with three lone matches lying beside it.

Her discovery was just in time as her phone released another loud warning beep and just as before an earsplitting screech followed suit. It was loud and blood-curdling, she quickly became aware of the fact it was closer then she had heard it before. It sounded again, this time so suddenly and close her phone slipped from her hand as she jumped. That thing was right around the corner. Kori's head spun frantically, her eyes landing on the lone mine cart.

Not seeing any other choice she quickly rushed over to the cart. Her joints throbbed as she strained to lower herself and slid her body under the protective metal. She pushed herself flush against the inside of the cart. The terrifying sound of growling closed in on her. She had no idea what type of animal it was, but the thing was persistent. The sound of Verizon's familiar powering off tune started and a bone-chilling howl made her ears ring. In a flash, a crashing sound was heard and fragments of her phone fell from the wall and into view in front of the cart opening.

Kori raised her hand to cup her mouth. All of a sudden, the cart surged forward with Kori still inside. The metal over top of her whined in distress alerting Kori to the fact that thing was right on top of her. The sound of her own blood pounded in her ears. A mixture of hisses and growls had Kori frozen in terror. A thin, gray hand wrapped over the edge of the cart opening. Its fingers were bony and repulsive, its nails longer than her pinky. She couldn't contain herself as her body quaked with fear. It wasn't an animal, or at least, nothing like one she had seen before. Her eyes followed it's movements as another hand came over the edge of the cart. The creature made a sniffing sound and dread filled Kori- it was going to find her.

A thunderous boom rang out. It was so powerful the ground underneath Kori shook. Dirt and rock fell from the cave ceiling and fell to the ground as the aftershocks continued and for a moment Kori believed the entire mine was going to come down. The creature above her screamed and jumped from the cart. Kori continued to stay still as she waited for the shaking to subside. After a few seconds, everything went still and, even worse, silent. She couldn't hear the creature anymore, but was still afraid to leave the safety of the cart.

That thing left her mind reeling. Kori had no idea what that it was but was glad she didn't have to find out. First a murderer, and now that creature? Washington Mountain really was a deathtrap. She and Sam had to get back to the others, they had to warn them about that thing. _Sam_. Kori cursed herself. She had left Sam alone and with Sam's bad leg the blonde wouldn't stand a chance if that thing found her.

Cautiously, Kori rose ungracefully from her hiding spot. She was thankful the creature had left, but in the back of her mind she worried where it had went. She collected the matches in her palm and lifted the lantern with her fingers before setting it down on the railcar's side. She looked over the match and quickly realized she had nothing to strike it against, Kori groaned. The cave wall would be a lost cause and she couldn't see well enough to search for the match box they had come from. She had to think of something. Now would be a great time to have Sam with her. Sam was the outdoorsy one, the hiker and camper. She would know.

"Camping." Kori thought out loud. She felt the metaphorical lightbulb go off. Her mind backtracked to the camping trip Sam had taken everyone on eight months before the twin's deaths. Josh and Mike had both left their lighters in the car so they hadn't been able to lite the fire. Sam managed to find some loose matches in her hiking bag, however, the strike box was nowhere to be found, so Chris improvised.

Kori grabbed the match and leaned down. She squeezed her eyes closed for a minute before striking the match against the sole of her shoe. The flame came to life and Kori smiled. _Thank you, Chris._ She struggled a bit trying to get the lantern open and lite the wick with one hand but managed. Kori stuffed the two spare matches into her pocket and picked up the lantern. She lifted it up at shoulder height, pleased that she could actually see her surroundings. She spared a glance at the crushed remains of her cell phone before moving forward.

Her eyes looked between the two untraveled tunnels and she hoped the creature had gone down one of those. She didn't know what caused that explosion, but she was grateful for it. Now she just had to get to Sam and get the hell out of there.

* * *

 ***Bows head in shame* I am so sorry for taking so long with this, guys! Things got really hectic and I lost sight of this story for a bit. I feel like such a bad person, especially after you guys nominated this story for the Until Dawn awards and my guilt tripled after I found out you guys voted in TMtC's favor in 3 categories. You guys are absolutely amazing and I feel so terrible for leaving everyone hanging. I've recently picked Until Dawn back up to rejuvenate my love for this fandom and I look forward to finishing this story and giving you guys something worthy of your awesomeness.**

 **With that said, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry, that it's a bit slower than the ones before since unlike the other chapters, there weren't many elements from the original storyline, except for the explosion. As always if you have any thoughts, feelings, or concerns feel free to PM me and I will see you all soon my loves.**


	10. Chapter 10

**5 hours until dawn**

Despite her aching body, Kori made quick time back through the cave. Her joints screamed for relief that she couldn't give them. A mixture equal parts adrenaline and fear kept her moving hastily despite the pain. Her fingers kept a vice grip on the lantern illuminating her path. Visibly shaking, the lantern creaked as it swung under her unsteady hand.

While grateful for the light, she couldn't help but fear the possible return of the monster. _Was monster even the right term?_ She wondered. The image of its bony, long fingers made her skin crawl. It wasn't an animal like she had originally suspected, but it certainly wasn't human either. Either way, she wasn't keen on finding out. At that moment, the only thing on her mind was getting to Sam, from there they would find the others and get the hell off the mountain.

She approached the hill she had left Sam at and tracked her way up, careful not to let her feet slip on the uneven ground.

"Kori?" Sam called out, sounding uneasy, seeing the light of the lantern.

"It's me," Kori said back quietly partially because she was out of breath and the other part because she didn't want to be too noisy.

Finally reaching the top, the throw the light casted a golden glow across Sam. The blonde let out a relieved breath when Kori came into view. She gave a genuine smile at the sight of the lantern.

"Kori, I'm so glad you're alright. After the shaking I didn't know if something happened to you." Sam explained as Kori drew closer.

"That shaking saved my life," Kori said "I don't know what it was. I doubt an earthquake, but- it was right there, Sammy. That thing from the woods was right there next to me."

Sam gave a wide-eyed stare. Her eyes ghosted over Kori's form and saw the fear clear in Kori's honey hues. The red-head was noticeably shaken and she was paler than Sam had ever seen her. Kori looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Did you see it?" She questioned cautiously.

Kori shook her head, "No- well, sort of. I only saw its hand and it seemed... human almost, but grosser."

"What do you mean 'grosser'?"

"Unnaturally long, thin, bony," Kori pondered, "Hard to describe really. Try not to think about it too hard, I can assure you it was creepier than what you are imagining." She said seeing the contemplating look on Sam's face.

Sam nodded slowly, "Alright then. Probably for the best. I'm just glad you are okay."

"You too." Kori said back as she sat the lantern down and reached out her hand to Sam, "We need to get moving. I don't know where that thing went or how close it could be."

The blonde nodded and took Kori's hand allowing Kori to help her gentility to her feet, carefully minding Sam's bad leg. The girls positioned themselves so that Sam was once again leaning on Kori's unbroken arm with Kori supporting Sam's injured foot. Kori shifted uncomfortably, feeling the dried blood on her undershirt sticking to her skin. She couldn't imagine Sam was doing much better, but the two knew they had to carry on none the less.

Sam reached down and picked up the discarded lantern bringing it to eye line, "Right, at least you were right about the mining equipment. I don't think we would have made it far without a light."

"Point for the red-head." Kori joked lightly. Taking a deep breath she nodded toward the fork of the cave. "If we follow the tracks we should make it to an exit."

Sam stayed silent for a second before responding, "Unless the shaking caused cave-ins." She said realistically.

Dread filled Kori. She had already thought of that but hadn't wanted to say anything. The current condition of the mine was terrible and she had no doubt that intense rupture has caused something along the way to collapse. All she could do was hope it hadn't been the exit to fall.

"I thought you were supposed to be the positive one," Kori grumbled starting them on their path.

"Well, I'm not feeling too positive right now," Sam laughed dryly.

"Understandable," Kori agreed.

She was finding it hard herself to not let her own doubts set in- for Sam's sake. In reality, the odds were completely stacked against them. Two girls stuck alone in an old mining cave with a murderer on the loose and some unknown monster? Scenarios from Kori's favorite horror movies starting coming back to her and none of them were in her favor, but this wasn't a movie. It was real; that fact only making things worse in her mind. Reality meant there was no hero complex. The strong brave girl or guy were not guaranteed survival because they were crowd favorites, anything could happen.

However, Kori couldn't afford to think like that. Her friends were out there dealing with who knows what. They were all going through hell tonight. Her only comfort was that they were together. She knew Chris and Ash would stick together and it put her at ease that Sam had seen Emily and Matt join them before following Kori into the woods. The thought sent a guilty pang through Kori. If she hadn't run off they would all be together. Strength in numbers. All they would have to do is find Michael and Jessica and they could have left. But, instead, Kori let her emotions get the best of her and she ran, unknowingly dragging Sam into this hell with her. Sam didn't deserve this.

Sam's eyes sparked with determination as they walked. Even with her bum leg Sam moved with the same strength as Kori. Inside her mind, Sam was feeling the same self-reproach as Kori. Sam glanced over to Kori, her friends battered and shaken state only cementing how Sam felt. Kori shouldn't have been there. Josh had wanted Kori to stay home, she wasn't supposed to have come tonight, but Sam hadn't thought that was fair. Sam believed that Kori had just as much right to be there as the rest of them and insisted Chris bring her. In Sam's mind, she had unintentionally condemned Kori.

They slugged through the tunnels for minutes in silence. Their small talk was kept to a minimum and had fallen to mostly just one asking how the other was fairing. Both girls were wrapped up in their own heads and their circumstance didn't leave much to make conversation about.

Kori bowed her head looking down at her feet. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Just a few hours ago they had all been safe up at the lodge, it had been terribly awkward, but they had been safe- all of them. Now even if they all made it back they would no doubt be attending a three-person funeral.

"Melinda." Kori breathed.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed, not understanding.

"Josh's mom. We finally know what happened to the twins, we have proof they're dead, no reason to put off the funeral anymore. Now with Josh." Kori choked slightly, "I don't know how I'm going to face her. She's already been through so much, Sammy."

Sam breathed deeply clearly searching carefully for her words, "It's going to be hard on everyone. For now, I think we should just focus on getting home ourselves, then we can decide where to go from there."

Kori nodded, understanding Sam's words. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of what will happen after tonight, she should be focusing on making it through the night first.

"I've got a theory," Sam said unexpectantly.

"And?" Kori asked, grateful for her friend's attempt at a distraction.

"What if this really is some _'Cabin in the Woods'_ stuff? What if there is a secret organization under our feet trying to kill us to appease some sadistic gods?"

If Sam was joking Kori couldn't tell. By the sound of her voice, Sam seemed genuinely interested in the thought of some sort of conspiracy. Kori couldn't blame her. With everything that was happening Kori couldn't deny that it all seemed too jumbled together. A giant game with mismatched pieces.

"At this point, I'd believe about anything."

Sam gave a huff, "Well, you're the horror expert here and the detective's daughter, what are your thoughts?"

Kori bit at her lips in thought, "It doesn't make sense. Any of this. Some of it seems staged, like the stuff with the killer, while other stuff has no explanation at all. I noticed something after escaped the room and we found Chris. I wasn't locked in that room for long, fifteen minutes at the most, how did this guy manage to lock me up get to Chris and have time to drag Ashley and Josh all the way to the shack? Not to mention all that blood on the walls and leading toward the shack, there was too much of it."

"You think it's a setup?" Sam asked.

The red-head answered with a shrug, "Could be. Could be just some asshole doing his best to scare us before the kill. A cat-and-mouse game, but there is a problem with that too."

"How would he have known where to set up and that someone would even be on the mountain," Sam stated, filling in the blanks of Kori's own thoughts.

"Exactly," Kori nodded confidently. Her mind streaming with things she had noticed over the course of the night. "There was no way for him to know we would come back, in fact, it's more logical to think we wouldn't have. He wouldn't have had time to set all this up on the fly. Everything has been too perfect on his end. The worst part about it is that he seems to know us."

Sam raised a brow at this, "What do you mean?"

"This guy has been one step ahead of us the entire time. He knows what we are thinking and where we will go. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the whole place under surveillance. He even knew my name, Sam." Kori said her voice growing more quite. "The only person who ever called me Korrine was my mom."

"You really are the detective's daughter." Sam jested thinking on Kori's words.

"My dad used to let me look over his cases with him, not the really bad ones, though. You get the hang of noticing things that don't add up," Kori explained with a shrugg. A long silence settled in. Kori could feel Sam's eyes on her and she knew Sam well enough to guess there was something the blonde wanted to say. "What is it?"

Sam opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. She made a sound like she was started a sentence but stopped. "You never talked about her. Your mom, I mean." Sam said quietly. Kori's brow furred. She clicked her tongue in thought. This wasn't exactly the best setting to be talking about Kori's MIA mother.

"There's never been anything to talk about. She left when I was little." Kori explained shortly. "My dad had taken me to the pier that day. We were gone most the day and when we came back she was just gone."

"I shouldn't have said anything," Sam apologized. Kori muttered a small 'it's okay, really', though she didn't convince Sam. Sam squeezed Kori's shoulder lightly with the arm that was wrapped around it in a sign of comfort.

Seeing that a change in pace was needed, Sam redirected Kori's attention back to the situation at hand, "So if the killer is a setup, what about the animal?" She asked. "You said it seemed human but wasn't."

"Now that I dunno. I'm kind of stuck on the idea it's something straight out of _'Splice'."_

Sam glanced over to Kori, "I've never seen _'Splice'_."

Kori gave a humorless laugh, "Probably a good thing then." Kori's own voice started to become ragged with each jerking step they took. The tightening of her chest returned and Kori took in deep shaking breaths. Sam was quick to notice her friend's struggle and pulled her weight back forcing Kori to a stop.

"Kor, do you need to rest?" Sam's soft voice was laced with concern. It suddenly hit Sam just how bad Kori's condition really was. Kori's current injuries only added to the stress on her body caused by her asthma not to mention the fact Kori was practically carrying Sam. A new wave of guilt washed over the blonde.

"No, we can't stop. Just, could you reach around and grab my inhaler?" Kori asked gruffly. Sam nodded and lifted her arm off of Kori's shoulders and fished around the girl's pockets for the inhaler.

While waiting for Sam to find the inhaler in one of her many pockets, the sight of a tiny orange spark caught Kori's eye on the ground. Her gaze quickly focused in on a small black object, its end was dimly lit with the faintest orange tint. Kori's stomach dropped when she realized what it was- a cigar, a recently discarded cigar. It became all too clear that she and Sam weren't alone in the caves and she highly doubted that the monster from before was a smoker.

"Uhm, Sam?"

"Finally, here you go," Sam answered lifting the inhaler up to Kori's mouth, thinking that was what Kori had wanted.

Kori didn't move to take the inhaler in her mouth, her eyes shifting from Sam to the cigar, inviting the blonde to follow her gaze. Sam gave a confused look before glancing ground at the ground as well. Sam stared at the dying light.

"The killer?" Kori's voice betrayed the fear they both felt.

"I have a hard time believing anyone else would come down here for a smoke," Sam answered back.

Kori pulled Sam back into a walk, this time with more vigor, ignoring her own pain. Sam was quick to follow suit understanding the need to get away as quickly as possible before the guy came back. They didn't get far before a voice stopped them both dead in their tracks.

 _"HELP ME! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?"_

Both girls whipped their heads around at the sound fo the voice. It sounded frantic and scared, and frighteningly like Jessica. Kori met Sam's gaze.

"That's Jess!" Kori exclaimed, her mouth wide open. Her body filled with fear and relief. Jessica was alive, but not for long if she kept making so much noise.

"How did she get down here?" Sam questioned. Her tone drew Kori's attention. Kori watched as Sam squinted at the tunnel in question suspiciously.

"No idea, maybe she fell too. Sam we have to get to her. What if she doesn't know about the monster or the killer?"

Michael and Jessica had left the group hours before the psycho's attack at the lodge. Kori doubted either of them had the slightest idea of what had been going on that night, probably having been more wrapped up in each other than anything else. Then again, what if the psycho had found them too?

" _PLEASE! ANYONE!_ " Jessica screamed again.

Kori was about to step forward when Sam pulled her back. Kori snapped her head in Sam's direction. Sam looked cautiously down the tunnel. Her lips had formed a tight line and she seemed to be struggling with something in her own mind. Breaking from her trance, Sam pulled Kori back shaking her head.

"Something isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" Kori demanded, her eyes darting toward the tunnel the voice was coming from. "That's Jessica, Sam, and from the sound of it she isn't much better off than we are."

Sam shook her head again, this time with stronger intent, "Why isn't Michael with her? You know as well as I do that Michael would never let Jessica wonder off alone." Seeing the conflicted look on Kori's face Sam sighed, "Remember what you said about things not adding up? That things seemed staged?"

Kori stood silently thinking. They had just come to the realization that the killer was down there with them. What if it was another set-up? Kori began to understand where Sam was coming from.

"So what? Do we just walk away?" Kori asked unsure, "It could be Jessica, Sam. She could be hurt, Michael could be dead for all we know." While she did get Sam's reasoning she couldn't imagine abandoning Jessica. Any anger Kori had previously held toward the more ditzy blonde dissipating at the idea of her in danger.

"I can't explain it, but this doesn't seem right," Sam said almost pleading with her tone for Kori to listen. "That cabin her and Michael went out to is at least a mile away from where we fell in. What are the chances that she just so happened to wander off and find her way into these exact caves?"

An odd chill raced down Kori's spine. Mismatched pieces came to mind again. Her head was telling her Sam was making sense, but her heart was pleading with her to help Jessica.

 _"PLEASE!"_ The voice, Jessica's voice, begged again. It started to sound like a broken record and, as strange as it sounds, slightly less like Jessica each time it called out. In fact, it sounded angry.

"It could be Jess," Kori repeated not sounding as confident as she did before.

Sam's body was tense against Kori's. Her eyes closed for a second as she shook her head, "And what if it isn't?"

Kori felt torn. She couldn't just leave Jessica to die, but after everything that had happened she couldn't guarantee it even was Jessica. She had seen first-hand what the psycho was capable of. What if Jessica was already dead? The psycho had killed her and was using her voice to draw them in? The morbid thought made Kori sick and it sounded insane, however, insanity seemed to be the theme of the night.

" _CAN ANYONE-_ " The voice this time was cut off by a loud yell. A man's scream echoed off the walls followed by the familiar screech of the monster. The girl's jumped, and quickly turned themselves to race down the opposite tunnel.

They moved quickly to the best of their abilities. The sound of the screeching followed them as they fled. Every bone in Kori's body stung as she ran. She was basically pulling Sam along, forcing the blonde to move past the pain of her wounded leg to keep up. They had no sense of direction at that point. They moved frantically from one tunnel entrance to another, hoping that the monster would not be able to follow them.

The sound of a gunshot cracked through the air and startled both girls. Ducking down, Kori lost her footing and fell face first, dragging Sam down with her. Kori landed on her wounded side, biting into her lip so hard she felt a new layer of blood pour out. Sam was unable to hold in an agonizing scream as she fell onto her wounded leg.

Kori wheezed, her breathing became dangerously shallow as she fought for breath. She felt something hit her chest harshly and saw her inhaler laying on her stomach. Sam had managed to hold onto it throughout the whole ordeal and had thrown it at Kori. Kori quickly took two puffs from the object, breathing deeply while the medicine entered her lungs.

"SAM! KORI!" A voice yelled from down the tunnel. Jumping like a frightened cat, Kori rolled up into a sitting position. Her eyes focused on the dark-haired male running in their direction, gun in hand, Michael.

A tense, pain filled, yet genuine laugh took her as she watched Michael run toward them. He was just as roughed up as they were. His clothing ripped and covered in dirt and blood. The sight of his bloodied left hand caught Kori by surprise. Michael kneeled down and eloped Kori in a strong hug, which she returned. He smelled of musk and blood, yet with the vaguest hints of his cologne still clinging on.

"You guys are okay," Michael smiled at her. "You both look like shit, though." He asked letting go of Kori and moving to Sam.

"You're one to talk," Sam huffed out, hugging Mike as well.

Michael glanced over the both of them. His eyes widening as he really took in the condition of Kori's arm and how Sam clung to her leg. "Sweet Jesus, what happened to you guys? How'd you end up down here?" He questioned helping them to their feet.

Kori glanced over to Sam her eyes turning sad as she addressed Michael's question, "We fell. I had run off and Sam came after me then some creature started chasing us further into the woods."

"We saw the mine opening and ran in thinking it would be safe. It was too dark and neither of us saw the drop off- fell straight down. I don't know how long we were unconscious." Sam finished.

Michael cursed looking them both over. They both looked like pure hell, frightened and bloody... just like Jessica had been. Michael's fist curled at his side. A protective instinct took over him as he looked between his battered friends. He hadn't been able to save Jessica, he hadn't been able to protect them and now she was dead. He wasn't going to let the same fate take any more of his friends.

"No concussions, right?" Michael asked directly. He gently reached over, his thumb grazing the cut on Kori's temple causing her to tense. "Anything broken?"

"No concussions," Sam answered, "But I'm pretty sure Kori's arm is broken. I'm not to sure about my leg."

Kori looked at Michael closely. She had been so happy to see him she missed a crucial detail, "Mike, where's Jessica?"

Sam and Kori watched as Michael's face contorted into one of pain and they knew they had their answer. Sam covered her mouth with her hand, 'dammit' she whispered her voice cracking. Kori's eyes began to water. Jessica was gone and that fact led to a new questions- what was it they heard in the cave?

"Some psycho pulled her out of the cabin window and dragged her out to the mining sheds. I found her laying on the mining lift... I tried to get to her, but the lift dropped before I could reach her." Michael explained.

"Oh, Mike." Kori said softly. She reached over and placed her good hand on his forearm. Michael reached over and wrapped an arm around the red-head. Kori had meant to comfort Michael, but truly it seemed to be her that needed it the most. Kori didn't want to believe it. That was two friends in one night. Kori had been so sure that Michael and Jessica were okay, that she would have arrived back at the lodge to see both of them safe and ready to leave.

"The killer," Sam said quietly with a shake of her head prompting Mike to look at her in confusion.

"You guys know about him?" Mike asked.

Both girls nodded their heads. Kori casted her eyes to the ground leaving Sam to answer. "He was at the house. Kori thinks he's been watching us this entire time. He's been waiting for us to come back." Sam said. She saw Mike's confusion grow and quickly answered the question he was about to ask, "We are positive this is the same guy that killed Hannah and Beth. Michael, he-"

"He killed Josh too." Kori pipped up just loud enough to be heard.

Michal froze, his eyes searched Kori's face. her honeyed eyes were bloodshot and hollow. He tightened his grip on Kori. Michael's anger began to rise. That bastard was going to pay. First the twins now Jessica and Josh?

"Where is everyone else?" He asked Sam.

"Hopefully back at the lodge. Last I saw them Emily and Matt were meeting up with Chris and Ashley." She answered.

"That's good," Michael said his voice even. "I saw a map of this place in the asylum, these tunnels should lead us right back to the lodge."

Kori raised her head in shock, "The asylum? What were you doing up there?"

The asylum was the one place on this mountain Kori had never dared to go. To say she had been shocked to learn about its existence in the first place would be an understatement. She had always wondered why the Washington's had bought the mountain knowing about its history. The pure idea of the place gave her chills.

"That's were the killer went." Mike said, "After he killed Jessica I followed him through the tunnels and it led outside the asylum. I followed him in, but I never caught up with him. Accidently lit some old barrels of oil on fire. Barely avoided getting blown up."

"That explains the caves shaking," Kori muttered.

"I don't think the killer got far," Sam cut in. "Kori and I found a cigar not far from here still lit. We also heard Jessica, Michael."

Michael tensed at this. His body going rigged and he quickly shook his head, "Not possible, I saw her die." His voice sounded slightly unsure. Eyes ghosting between Kori and Sam, looking for answers.

"We know that now," Kori said. "The voice was calling for help. I wanted to go toward it, but Sam said something didn't seem right. We got chased off by that creature from the woods before we could actually see what it was, I'm almost glad now. It was more than likely the killer trying to draw us in."

"That bastard." _Mike_ growled out, "When I find him-"

"I think we should focus on getting back to the lodge first." Sam insisted, "If the killer and the thing that chased us are both down here we are sitting ducks. The others might be at the lodge by now."

Kori could tell Michael would have rather tracked down the killer. His jaw clenched and his hands balled up in fists. She didn't blame him. He had killed Jessica basically in front of him. He deserved whatever it was Michael wanted to do to him, but it wasn't logical to stay. With Kori and Sam both injured Michael would be on his own and they were both vulnerable. This sense seemed to come to Michael as he nodded confidently.

"You're right. We need to get to the others." Michael looked between the girls taking a glance at both their injuries, "Kor, you can walk on your own, right?"

"I'll be fine, but you should help Sam."

Michael nodded. Walking over he gestured for Sam to give him her arm. The two positioned themselves so that Sam's petite form was leaning comfortably on Michael, who was defiantly a lot more steady than Kori had been while trying to help her.

Once the three of them were settled they began to walk down the tunnel in the direction Michael suggested the lodge should be. Kori trailed slightly behind the two of them only hoping the rest of their friends were there safe and waiting.

* * *

 **So... Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? If not I feel it's appropriate now. I am so sorry for these late updates. We all know life gets in the way, but even I find my absence ridiculous and I am more than sorry for that. I am so close to finishing this story and I plan to see it through. Someone asked me this before; I do plan to add chapters after the initial ending. There are a lot of ends that need to be tied before I happily leave this story completed.**

 **We shall be seeing Josh next chapter! I'm biting my own nails at how this is going to go and I can't wait to see the response. I am really happy that you guys enjoy me going off canon with some of this and I do plan to continue that at some parts. Thank you guys so much for your patience and I understand if any of you are angry. You guys are so supportive and though this chapter was kind of slow I promise to it up to you in the next because it will be emotional. As always if there are any thoughts, feelings, or concerns feel free to PM me. Thank you to all the reviewers, followers, and favorites. Special thanks to** _'soundwxves'_ **for her sweet pm. I hope you like it :)**


End file.
